Verde y Escarlata: La heredera del gran poder
by brenic1love
Summary: Beatriz Matthews es una chica de 16 años con un triste pasado, un apetecible presente y un incierto futuro. Acompañen a Beatríz en un viaje repleto de intriga, poder y, por supuesto, amor. ¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!
1. Capítulo 1: Nada ha cambiado

Disclaimer: La historia sobre la que se basa este fic así como la mayoría de los personajes perteneces a J. K. Rowling. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia pero si encontráis por ahí a alguien parecido a mi amado Severus favor de avisarme.

POV Beatriz.

\- ¡Fíjate por dónde vas asquerosa sangre sucia!-

Sí definitivamente nada había cambiado, bienvenida a tu dulce hogar, de nuevo. 3 años parecen mucho pero en realidad no son nada, parece que fue ayer cuando volvía a la casa de mis padres después de haber terminado mi segundo año, justo cuando me dijeron que nunca más me dejarían volver pero, por fortuna, las cosas han cambiado.

\- ¿Qué eres sorda o sólo retrasada? Supongo que la segunda, escuché que una pobre perdedora de 16 años iba a cursar tercero con nosotros, se nota que Dumbledore ha bajado los estándares, una auténtica vergüenza que pertenezcas a Slytherin.-

\- Astoria, ¿por qué pierdes el tiempo con esta cosa, vamos al gran comedor que quiero conocer al reemplazo del inútol de Lockhart.-

\- Tienes razón Draco, vamonos ya, al fin que no creo que la sangre sucia hable nuestro idioma. Mírala si sigue ahí parada con la mirada prdida.-

Si voy al gran comedor y ceno rápido tendré tiempo suficiente para ir y venir antes del toque. Ah ya se fue esa chica, ni siquiera lo noté, me desconecté por completo después de lo de sorda, da igual, dudo que me haya dicho algo que no haya escuchado ya, ser hija de muggles y pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes tiene su lado positivo, ya ningún insulto me sorprende o lastima, la experiencia ha surtido efecto, aunque sigo sin comprender ¿qué pensba el sombrero cuando me envió aquí? En fin, debo ordenar mis prioridades que justo ahora son: Cena, visita, regreso sin ser atrapada. Ahora sí, en marcha que hoy comienza el primer día del resto de mi nueva vida, será divertido.


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Quién es esa chica?

POV Severus

EL gran comedor está a reventar, Minerva permanece de pie diciendo uno por uno el nombre de los alumnos primerizos, vaya al parecer este inicio de curso se lo llevará Hufflepuff, genial como si en verdad necesitáramos más tejones. Sí, ya comenzó, un año nuevo pero los mismos mocosos inútiles y estúpidos de siempre, sólo quiero que Albus termine de dar su típico y aburrido discurso de bienvenida para poder largarme de aquí.

*45 minutos después*

… y es por eso que este año estamos especialmente entusiasmados por recibirlos, les deseo un excelente año.-

Al fin, creí que jamás iba a terminar de hablar, en serio que no entiendo de dónde saca tanta palabrería barata, tal vez lee demasiados de esos libros muggles para motivar. Lo único relevante que dijo en todo el tiempo que duro su maldito discurso fue lo de los dementores, que en realidad es un tema bastante preocupante, si no fuera por la fuga del desgraciado de Black el idiota del ministro no los hubiera mandado, y sí digo idiota porque a qué persona con más de una neurona funcional se le podría ocurrir enviar a esas cosas a un colegio, no llevan ni un día y ya atacaron el Expresso donde, como no podría ser de otra manera, el niñato de Potter resultó afectado, de no ser por Lupin tal vez hubiese sido más que un susto.

Lupin, como si mi vida en este lugar no fuera ya lo suficientemente miserable, Albus trajo a una de las 3 personas a quienes más odié cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, aunque debo admitir que era al que menos despreciaba, de hecho, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes tal vez y sólo tal vez podríamos haber sido algo así como amigos, para colmo de males le dieron el puesto que tanto he querido durante años, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ese lobo una vez más me arrebata algo que quiero.

Ya esperé el tiempo suficiente mejor voy a hacer mis guardias nocturnas, es el primer día y seguramente encontraré a más de 1 mocoso haciendo algo indebido y así podré practicar mi deporte favorito, quitarles puntos hasta que deban los suficientes para que no sea posible que sus casas ganen la copa ni en los próximos 10 años, y si son de Gryffindor el placer será mil veces mayor.

*4 horas, demasiadas maldiciones y niños incautos castigados después*

Bueno este, sin duda ha sido un buen inicio, las clases aún no inician y ya quité 15 puntos a Hufflepuff, 10 a Ravenclaw y sin mencionar que atrapé a 3 de Gryffindor en los pasillos a punto de hacer una de sus trastadas, por supuesto, les otorgué 2 semanas de castigo con Filch y los escolté hasta su sala común donde los dejé bajo una de mis sutiles advertencias sobre lo que pasaría si los volvía a atrapar haciendo alguna otra estupidez, desde luego no sin antes quitarles 20 puntos a cada uno.

Y al parecer aún no acaba este gran día, pero qué veo ahí, un alumno más que seguramente piensa que puede hacer lo que desea por encima de las reglas, desde que Potter y sus amigos se salen con la suya los demás creen que pueden hacer lo mismo pero ya se enterarán de cómo son las cosas. La sombra de ese imbécil está acercándose y veo que está atento a que no lo atrapen pero no por nada soy el mejor espía, me escondo para esperar que llegue hasta donde estoy y entonces sí va a escucharme, ¡que sea un león por favor!

Pero mi petición no es escuchada porque mientras más se acerca puedo verla mejor, sí verla, es una mujer, es decir, una alumna, tiene el cabello negro, ondulado y largo, una piel blanca y cremosa, es esbelta pero no esquelética, se ve que no tiene el complejo idiota que les da a todas las chicas de hoy en día por ser más delgadas que una Nimbus 2000 y gracias a Merlín porque es tan hermosa con esas curvas que posee. Pero qué diablos están pensando Snape es una niña, aunque no luce como una pero maldición es una alumna y además una que está quebrantando las reglas, céntrate.

Cada vez está más cerca, ese uniforme le sienta increíble, el jersey negro se adapta a su cuerpo perfecto, la falda le llega hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas cubriendo lo suficiente pero sin dejar de destacar sus preciosas piernas. Algo más llama mi atención, su corbata es verde y plateada con el escudo de mi casa, no puede ser es una Slytherin, pero ¿quién? No la recuerdo, ¿quién es esta chica y por qué estoy pensando todo esto sobre ella? ¿Qué está haciendo conmigo? ni siquiera la reconozco y ya me tiene completamente a sus pies.


	3. Capítulo 3: Primer encuentro

POV Severus

Se puede saber ¿qué hace a estas horas merodeando por los pasillos?

Esperé a que estuviera unos pasos por delante de mí para salir de mi escondite y hablarle, creí que se espantaría o, por lo menos, se notaría sorprendida o contrariada pero no fue así, simplemente se giró para ver hacia dónde yo estaba, directamente hacia mí como si ya supiera que había alguien ahí. No habló, sólo se quedó ahí, de pie, con una posición de relajación total, su mirada se mantuvo fija en mi rostro, esos ojos que contemplaba por primera vez me hipnotizaron por completo, eran marrones, profundos, indescifrables, yo, el mejor espía, experto en oclumancia, no podría aventurarme a decir qué pasaba por la cabeza de esa joven en ese instante sin temor a equivocarme. Así estuvimos unos minutos, observándonos, tratando de descifrarnos mutuamente, reconociéndonos, hasta que al parecer decidió que ya había sido suficiente y rompió el silencio.

Lo siento profesor, estaba recordando cómo era todo por aquí.

Su voz sonó como música, era tan atrayente que por un segundo consideré que fuera una Veela, me recuperé del sopor en el que me tenía sumergido y me obligué a recordar el fin de todo aquello.

¿Cuál es su nombre?

Beatriz Matthews.

Así que ella es sobre quien me habló Albus esta mañana, la chica que se reincorporaría al colegio, ahora entiendo por qué no la reconocí, tengo vagos recuerdos de cuando ingresó a su primer año pero, la verdad es que, esta chica frente a mí no tiene nada que ver con aquella.

Ya veo, usted se reincorporó recientemente y cursará el tercer año, supongo que no es fácil volver a un lugar que no se ha pisado en 3 años, por ello y sólo por esta vez lo pasaré por alto, puede irse a su habitación pero que quede claro, si la vuelvo a sorprender rompiendo las reglas de nuevo no seré tan comprensivo.

Por supuesto, se lo agradezco profesor Snape, no volverá a suceder.

La sonrisa que me regaló hizo que mi corazón se detuviera por un instante para después comenzar con sus latidos frenéticos, sus ojos se notaron sorprendidos por lo que le dije y, de hecho, yo también estaba asombrado, nunca me había comportado de aquella manera con algún alumno, yo era tosco, engreído, amargado pero, por alguna razón no había podido ser así con ella, no me sentía capaz de mostrarme frío, indiferente y cruel frente a Beatriz… Beatriz… su solo nombre hacia crecer una extraña calidez en mi interior, una calidez que empezaba a apoderarse de mí y que si no la detenía quién sabe qué podría suceder pero, por ahora, no podía hacer nada así que decidí que había sido mucho para la primer noche y me fui a descansar, no suelo dormir mucho ni muy bien pero este calor en mi pecho me decía que tal vez hoy sería una excepción.


	4. Capítulo 4: Minnie

POV Beatriz.

Eran las 6 de la mañana y yo ya estaba lista para comenzar mi día, ya había desayunado junto a Minnie, mi mejor amiga, la quería como supongo que se quiere a una hermana, ella ha estado conmigo desde que pisé Hogwarts por primera vez.

 **Flash back**

Mi quinto día y todo va mal, los otros slytherin no para de ofenderme ni de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para gastarme bromas bajo el argumento de que una "impura" como yo no debería pertenecer a la casa de Salazar, antier incluso echaron una extraña poción en mi jugo de calabaza, no pude hablar coherentemente durante horas, por eso me propuse que no volvería a comer con ellos, intenté hacerlo junto a los Ravenclaw pero me corrieron de una manera "amable" pero que dejaba claro que ningún Slytherin era bien recibido entre ellos, los Griffyndor tampoco me recibieron, un chico de Hufflepuff llamado Cedric me ofreció sentarme con él, me alegré porque se portó muy amable y lindo conmigo, sin embargo, los demás miembros de su casa no vieron bien su noble acto y estuvieron taladrándome con malas miradas e indirectas durante toda la comida, por eso decidí que lo mejor era irme a comer sola a un lugar lejos del Gran Comedor, por suerte encontré un rincón en un aula del 5° piso, comencé a comer en silencio, esperando que nadie notara que había una pequeña silueta escondida en el fondo de aquél salón, entonces un ligero PLOP me hizo levantar la mirada para encontrarme con unos enormes y brillantes ojos que me observaban con curiosidad, la criatura frente a mí era de quizás 1 metro de altura y nariz ganchuda, lo único con lo que iba vestida era con una tela roída que cubría su cuerpo como si fuera un vestido corto, nunca había visto nada parecido, estaba asombrada, de pronto de aquella criatura surgió una voz aguda pero melosa.

Hola señorita ama, ¿necesita algo? Minnie puede ayudarla en lo que sea.

¿Minnie? ¿Así te llamas? ¿Qué eres?

Sí, ese es mi nombre ama y soy una elfina doméstica.

¿Qué es eso?

Los elfos domésticos somos criaturas mágicas y estamos para servir a nuestros amos, Minnie pertenece a Hogwarts, por eso todos los que habitan en él son sus amos.

¿Y tú me puedes ayudar en lo que sea?

Por supuesto que sí ama, Minnie le servirá en lo que necesite.

Mmmm entonces ¿tú puedes ser mi amiga?

Los ojos de Minnie se ensancharon aún más.

¿Amiga? ¿Una bruja quiere ser amiga de Minnie?

Y de la nada empezó a llorar y lanzar sollozos.

Tranquila Minnie, si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo, sólo fue una pregunta. Verás, yo me siento muy sola y nunca he tenido un amigo con quien platicar, jugar y compartir, pensé que tú podías pero si no lo deseas entonces está bien, estar sola no es tan malo.

Mis palabras lograron tranquilizarla y después de unos segundos una sonrisa gigante se posó en su rostro.

Es que Minnie tampoco ha tenido nunca una pero nada le gustaría más que la ama sea su amiga.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Desde ese día en que me encontró comiendo sola nunca se ha separado de mi lado, ni siquiera cuando dejé Hogwarts.


	5. Capítulo 5: El Grim

POV Beatriz

No soy de las que duerme hasta tarde, en realidad, jamás me dejaron hacerlo, recuerdo como Mark siempre me despertaba a las 5 para que me encargara de preparar el desayuno junto a mamá y después hiciera todo lo que pudiera hacer hasta que llegara el momento de irme a la escuela, se me quedó la costumbre supongo.

Decidí ir hacia el lago negro, me encanta este lugar, respirar el aire puro, sentir la brisa matutina chocar contra mi piel, este lugar es tranquilo y hermoso. Camino un rato por la orilla y sin quererlo los recuerdos comienzan a agolparse dentro de mi mente. Extraño tanto a mamá, sé que ahora debe estar bien, después de todo era yo quien hacía que Mark enfureciera y le hiciera daño, jamás he logrado entender el porqué de ese odio que me profesa, ¿cómo un padre puede odiar de esa manera a su hija?

De pronto siento las lágrimas comenzar a correr por mi rostro y no soy capaz de detenerlas, hace demasiado que no lloro, ni siquiera el día que mamá se fue lo hice pero debí saberlo, el dolor tarde o temprano encuentra la forma de salir.

Continuo desahogándome hasta que escucho un ruido cercano, el de unas ramas al quebrarse, me volteo para encontrarme con lo que parece ser un perro, es grande y su pelaje negro como la noche lo hace verse como una de las criaturas más imponentes que he visto, un pasaje de algo que leí me viene a la mente, "El Grim, un animal espectral, es un perro grande y feroz de color negro. Presagia que cosas terribles están por venir."

El perro comienza a acercarse a mí con pasos lentos hasta que noto que se encuentra a sólo un paso de distancia. Las lágrimas dejaron de salir de mis ojos y mi corazón se sintió extrañamente reconfortado con esa compañía. Me arrodillé frente a él para estar a su altura, aunque de esa manera él era más alto que yo, estiré mi mano con precaución, no por miedo a que me hiciera algo sino para que no fuese a asustarse. Cuando lo toqué pude percatarme de su calidez y suavidad, empecé por acariciar su cabeza y luego por debajo de sus orejas, él echó su cabeza sobre mis piernas y cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos en esa posición pero por la posición del sol me di cuenta que ya era tiempo de ir a clases.

Eres el perro más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, ojalá pudiera quedarme más tiempo contigo pero el deber me llama.

Al escuchar mis palabras el Grim abrió los ojos, miró en dirección al castillo y se puso de pie como si hubiera entendido a la perfección, volvió a situarse frente a mí y esta vez presté atención en su mirada donde encontré lo que podría traducir como tristeza y decepción, también me di cuenta que se veía un poco débil, al parecer no se ha alimentado muy bien.

¿Tienes hambre cierto?

Soltó un suave ladrido y bajó la cabeza como si me dijera que no había comido desde hace un buen tiempo. Asentí en comprensión y saqué de mi mochila algunas cosas que Minnie me había dado por si me daba hambre entre clases, rebanadas de pie de calabaza, mi favorito, y ensalada de pavo; conjuré un plato donde coloqué la comida para después ponérselo en el piso frente a él. Se lo comió en seguida y cuando terminó sus ojos brillaban de emoción y agradecimiento, se acercó y me dio un par de lengüetazos en la cara, después se lanzó sobre mí, con las patas sobre mis hombros y su cabeza acariciando mi mejilla, era como un abrazo, ese perro si que era especial, ya se había ganado mi corazón, estaba segura que podríamos ser muy buenos amigos.

Gracias por el abrazo Black.

El perro se tensó de pronto y volvió a colocarse frente a mí pero esta vez su mirada era de confusión.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta el nombre que te he puesto? Sé que no es muy original pero eso de "Grim" no me agrada mucho y no se me ocurre uno mejor, creo que te queda muy bien, ya sabes eres grande, imponente, elegante y muy pero muy hermoso.

Volvió a relajarse y soltó un ladrido juguetón, parecía feliz.

Perfecto, creo que te ha gustado mi elección. Entonces Black, debo presentarme oficialmente, mi nombre es Beatriz Matthews, estoy cursando tercero aunque debería de estar por terminar ya que tengo 16 años, casi 17, pero bueno esa es una larga historia, ¿qué más debo decirte? Ah sí, soy de padres muggle y pertenezco a Slytherin, sí, sí, ya sé, es increíble pero el sombrero me mandó ahí así que ni modo aunque para ser justos, me parece una gran casa, el problema son los que creen que por pertenecer a ella son mejores que los demás. En fin ahora sí será mejor que me vaya o llegaré muy tarde, fue un gusto conocerte y espero que nos volvamos a ver, si puedes te veo esta noche, después de la cena así podré traerte un poco más de comida.

Me puse de pie con una gran sonrisa en mis labios, le di una última caricia a Black y partí a mi primera clase del día y del año.


	6. Capítulo 6: Buckbeak

POV Beatriz.

Como lo suponía, llegué un poco tarde a "Criaturas mágicas" afortunadamente el profesor que este año la imparte es nada más y nada menos que Hagrid, el semigigante que era el guardabosques cuando yo ingresé al colegio, debo admitir que siempre me cayó bien, es muy simpático y se nota el amor y respeto que tiene por todas las criaturas, en especial hacia cierta especie lanza fuego que yo conozco tan bien; sin duda será un magnífico profesor.

Me sorprendió muchísimo que haya escogido un Hipogrifo para la primera clase, si bien es, a mi parecer, uno de los más bellos animales también es uno de los más difíciles. Hagrid nos dijo que el nombre de este era Buckbeak y nos invitó a acercarnos a él, el chico al que pude reconocer como el famoso Harry Potter fue quien finalmente terminó por ganar la confianza de Buckbeak, voló un rato sobre su lomo y cuando volvieron al suelo todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor se volaron en vítores, risas y aplausos, yo también aplaudí y sonreí, lo había hecho muy bien, la primera vez que yo volé en uno casi vomito cuando mis pies volvieron a tocar el suelo aunque fue una de las más maravillosas experiencias de mi vida y con el tiempo me acostumbré a la extraña presión que se siente en el estómago cuando estás en los aires.

Pero los de mi casa no podían quedarse quietos, tenían que intentar arruinar el momento, típico de Slytherin pensé con cansancio. Un chico rubio se acercó demasiado rápido hasta donde estaban Harry y Buckbeak, iba gritando estupideces y ofendiendo al Hipogrifo, sin duda conseguiría sacarlo de sus casillas porque el animal ya había comenzado a gruñir, cuando se colocó en posición de ataque frente al chico decidí que debía intervenir o terminaría dañándolo, corrí la poca distancia que nos separaba y rápidamente me coloqué entre ambos, miré directamente a los ojos de Buckbeak e hice que se tranquilizara, a los pocos segundos estaba echado a mis pies mientras yo le acariciaba la cabeza, era muy tierno. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio mirándome con sorpresa hasta que la voz del rubio detrás de mí resonó aguda por todo el bosque.

Iba a atacarme, ustedes lo vieron, esa cosa iba a hacerme daño, es un peligro.

Di vuelta para verle la cara y me encontré con unos ojos grises llenos de miedo, también pude ver un poco más allá, me di cuenta que ese chico en realidad no era una mala persona, simplemente se encontraba perdido y temeroso.

No es su culpa, cuando te acercaste a él de la manera en que lo hiciste lo asustaste, sólo trataba de defenderse porque creyó que lo estabas atacando. El miedo lo hizo reaccionar de ese modo, el miedo suele sacar lo peor de nosotros ¿no crees?

Su expresión cambió por un segundo, supe que entendió lo que le quise decir, pero hizo como si no lo importara cuando fue todo lo contrario.

¿Y a ti quién te preguntó sangre sucia? Esa cosa no es más que un monstruo y esta clase es una burla, mi padre se enterará, esto no se quedará así.

Después de decir eso se fue camino al castillo y los demás Slytherin lo siguieron. Buckbeak comenzó a jugar a correr a mi alrededor, sabía lo que eso significaba, me acerqué hacia donde estaba su comida y comencé a alimentarlo. Los Gryffindor se quedaron observándome petrificados y Hagrid se colocó a mi lado.

Vaya, parece que usted se lleva muy bien con los Hipogrifos. Lo ha hecho muy bien señorita…

Matthews, mi nombre es Beatriz Matthews.

Bueno pues quiero agradecerle por su ayuda, si no hubiese intervenido tal vez ahora mismo estaría en la enfermería con el joven Malfoy.

¿Malfoy? ¿Así es como se apellida el chico rubio?

Sí, Draco Malfoy, ¿no lo conoce? ¿cómo es posible si van en la misma casa y año?

Bueno es que yo apenas me reintegré al colegio, voy 3 años atrasada y pues no conozco a nadie de mi curso aunque es curioso porque parece que ellos sí me conocen a mí, supongo que ser hija de muggles no pasa desapercibido entre las serpientes.

Hagrid me obsequió una sonrisa en comprensión, les dijo a mis otros compañeros que la clase había terminado y me preguntó si me gustaría acompañarlo hasta su cabaña donde llevaríamos a buckbeak, yo acepté encantada y junto a nosotros fueron tres chicos, al que había reconocido como el joven Potter y sus 2 amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Me parecieron muy agradables, estuvimos hablando todo el camino, ellos me pusieron al tanto sobre lo que había ocurrido en mis años de ausencia, aunque ya sabía la mayor parte conocer los pormenores, aquellas cosas que sólo te pueden contar las personas que estuvieron involucradas fue muy interesante.

Después de dejar a Buckbeak fuimos hacia la siguiente clase que, por azares del destino también compartíamos, y aquí es donde me encuentro, parada junto a ellos con las miradas de los de mi casa taladrándome por juntarme con leones y esperando que comience Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.


	7. Capítulo 7: El boggart

POV Beatriz

El ambiente a nuestro alrededor no podría estar más tenso, al parecer a todos les era imposible asimilar que un león y una serpiente pueden llevarse bien.

Afortunadamente el nuevo profesor no ha tardado demasiado y ahora es él quien está en el foco de atención.

Buenos días, sean bienvenidos a este nuevo curso de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, como ya sabrán yo soy el profesor Remus Lupin-

El profesor Lupin es un hombre alto, de cabello corto y castaño claro, tiene una sonrisa amable que muestra lo buena persona que debe ser, sus hermosos ojos azules reflejan su generosidad pero también dejan ver a un hombre cansado, lastimado y temeroso aunque no entiendo ¿temeroso de qué?

Agita la varita una sola vez y del fondo del salón aparece un armario de madera, dentro de él se escuchan ruidos lo que ocasiona exclamaciones de duda, sorpresa y curiosidad de parte de todos.

Tranquilos, ¿tienen alguna idea de lo que hay dentro?-

Hermione no tarda en tomar la palabra.

Es un Boggart señor.-

Muy bien, 5 puntos para Gryffindor, ahora, ¿alguien sabe cómo luce un Boggart?

Nuevamente, la castaña se lanzó a responder.

Nadie lo sabe, los Boggart cambian de forma, se transforman en lo que más teme una persona por eso son tan…-

Atemorizantes, sí. Por suerte existe un hechizo para enfrentar a un Boggart, hay que decir clara y fuertemente "Riddikulus", repitan conmigo.-peor

Todos repetimos el hechizo aunque dudo que sea tan fácil derrotar a un Boggart, es decir, se trata de enfrentar tu peor miedo, el pronunciar sólo unas palabras - No creo que sea todo.- Oooops creo que dije eso último en voz alta.

Tiene razón, el hechizo solo no basta, lo que realmente acaba con un Boggart es la risa, deben obligarlo a que tome la forma de algo que les sea divertido y para eso se necesita concentración y bastante fuerza de voluntad, librarnos de aquello que más nos aterra nunca es tarea sencilla. –

Después de decir eso, hicimos una fila para pasar uno por uno y enfrentarnos a la criatura del armario. El primero en pasar fue Ron, su miedo más grande son las arañas. Después fue el turno de un chico llamado Neville Longbotton, lo único que sé de él es que no tiene la mejor suerte del mundo pero que es una de las mejores personas con las que podré encontrarme en mi vida, estoy segura de eso, vaya sorpresa, su miedo más grande es una persona, nada más ni nada menos que el profesor Snape, viéndolo desde su punto de vista tal vez sí es un poco aterrador pero yo no lo veo de esa manera, a mí me parece un hombre que ha sufrido demasiado y que ha tenido que ponerse esa coraza de hielo para evitar ser herido nuevamente, hay algo en él que me atrae de una forma extraña, siento que somos parecidos y que él sería el único capaz de entenderme por completo, ya sé que es una locura.

La fila siguió avanzando, apareció una momia cubierta de sangre, una serpiente gigante, un payaso, hasta una mano cortada con vida propia, cuando Harry se enfrentó al Boggart, apareció un Dementor pero antes de que siquiera pudiera alzar la varita, el profesor Lupin se interpuso entre ambos e inmediatamente su mayor temor se manifestó, la luna llena, el profesor hizo el hechizo y volvió a encerrar a la criatura, después dio por terminada la clase lo que me alivió un poco ya que no quería que mi peor miedo fuera propiedad pública.

Hermione me toma del hombro y me zarandea un poco.

¿Qué pasa Hermione?-

Nada, perdón, no quise interrumpir tus elucubraciones, es sólo que los chicos se fueron a su clase de Adivinación y yo tengo Runas Antiguas al igual que tú, y bueno, quería saber si quisieras que fuéramos juntas.-

Claro que sí.-

Nos sonreímos mutuamente y nos dirigimos hacia el aula de Runas Antiguas, antes de entrar me giré hacia la leona.

¿Hermione?-

¿Si?

Mmmm bueno, yo, este… Sólo quiero… Gracias.-

¿Por qué?-

Por bueno, hablarme y no dirigirme las miradas que todos me lanzan, verás yo, bueno, yo nunca he tenido como amiga a otra bruja.-

No tienes por qué dar las gracias, me parece que eres una gran chica, la manera en la que interviniste para que Buckbeak no dañara a Draco fue genial, además, la verdad es que yo tampoco tengo amigas, no verdaderas, en las que confías y a las que puedes contarle todo, sólo a Harry y a Ron que son geniales pero…-

No entienden algunas cosas de chicas.-

Exacto jajaja.-

Entonces ¿lo somos? Me refiero a ¿somos amigas Herms?-

Por supuesto. Amigas.-

Y con los rostros iluminados por la felicidad y la esperanza fuimos a continuar con nuestro largo día de clases.


	8. Capítulo 8: Murciélago con corazón

POV Severus.

 _ **Severus, creo que la señorita Matthews apreciaría bastante tu ayuda.**_ –

 **Y a mí eso me importa tanto. Por favor Albus, suficiente trabajo es tener que soportar a todos los inútiles durante mis clases como para también volverme la niñera de una mocosa que no debe ser tan inteligente si se ha retrasado por 3 años.** –

 _ **Pues no te queda de otra, te lo he pedido por las buenas pero ya que has decidido hacerlo tan difícil, te recuerdo que es tu deber como su jefe de casa el asegurarte que su reincorporación al colegio sea lo más adecuada posible, no te estoy diciendo que la hagas de niñera, sólo que hables con ella sobre cómo está llevando todo esto y que te asegures que comience con el pie derecho, no es nada del otro mundo.**_ –

 **Tal vez para ti no lo sea, señor entrometido, ya que al parecer no tienes nada mejor por hacer que meterte en la vida de los demás, especialmente en la mía y encerrarte en tu despacho con todas esas cajas de caramelos de limón pero, yo sí que soy un hombre ocupado, no tengo tiempo para malgastarlo en nimiedades.** –

Iba a seguir argumentando sobre lo pésima e irrealizable que resultaba la idea pero ese maldito viejo me paró en seco…

 _ **Sí, pues es una verdadera calamidad porque tendrás que ver de dónde sacas el tiempo, tú vas a ayudarla y se acabó la discusión. –**_

Se acomodó las gafas y dio media vuelta, cuando estaba casi por perderse de vista, se giró hacia mí.

 _ **¿Sabes Severus? Deberías relajarte un poco, quién sabe, tal vez acercarte a otra persona sea justo lo que necesitas y, bueno, la señorita Matthews es una excelente opción, créeme, tienen en común mucho más de lo que te imaginas**_. –

Y con esa última frase revoloteando en mi cabeza, desapareció, cómo odiaba a ese viejo chiflado, siempre parecía saber demasiado. Obviamente no iba a admitir que mi renuencia se debía a que esa chica me provocaba cosas extrañas, sentía pánico al sólo pensar en lo que ocurriría si estaba demasiado tiempo y demasiado cerca de ella.

En fin, no podía seguir perdiendo mi tiempo parado aquí fuera como un estúpido, los mequetrefes que tengo por alumnos no tardarían en llegar, mi primera clase con los de 3°, para colmo me tocaba con Gryffindor y Slytherin juntos, Mcgonagall debe haber estado dormida cuando hizo los horarios, mira que juntar a las 2 casas en tantas clases, había que ser idiota, claro que la subdirectora no lo era por ello estaba casi seguro que o los hizo medio dormida o en un ataque de locura.

Estaba terminando de ordenar todo cuando escuché alboroto fuera de MI aula, me levanté de un salto y caminé en dirección a la puerta, con todas mis alarmas encendidas, dispuesto a estrangular a cualquier Gryffindor que fuera causante de perturbar mis dominios.

Cuando salí me encontré con una conglomeración de estudiantes de tercer año situados en círculo y mirando hacia algo que se encontraba en el suelo, no tenía idea de lo que sucedía así que me decidí a averiguarlo y terminar con ese espectáculo de una vez por todas, claro que antes me llevaría a varios leones por delante.

 **Se puede saber, ¿qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?** –

La reacción fue inmediata, todos los rostros se voltearon hacia donde yo estaba, sorpresa y, sobre todo, miedo, es lo que reflejaban. Me agradaba que supieran que conmigo no se juega. Al ver que nadie iba a responder, caminé hasta llegar al centro del alboroto, rompiendo el círculo y haciendo que aquellos imberbes se retiraran hasta quedar contra la pared. Bajé la vista hasta donde, segundos antes, todos miraban y lo que me encontré no me gustó en absoluto. Tirada en el piso de rodillas, sollozando y sosteniendo algo entre las manos, algo que no podía ver bien, se encontraba Beatriz, la misma chica que me había dejado pensando en ella desde que la atrapé la primera noche rompiendo las reglas.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con una fuerza que no había sentido nunca, rabia, frustración, impotencia y una enorme tristeza comenzaban a apoderarse de mí, no era capaz de pensar con claridad, lo único que quería en ese instante era saber quién demonios era el responsable de provocar semejante atrocidad. Pero, afortunadamente, pude tirar de la poca cordura que me quedaba, miré a todos con odio, no sabía quién era el responsable pero, en ese instante, para mí todos lo eran. No tengo idea qué aspecto tenía porque si al principio todos estaban atemorizados ahora el terror en sus caras era más que evidente.

 **Todos ustedes, van a ir ya mismo con Filch, díganle que tienen una semana de castigo por conducta inadecuada y por provocar escándalo afuera de un salón de clases.** –

Pero, pero, profesor, nosotros no tuvimos la culpa fue… -

 **No me interesan sus explicaciones Granger, ya me ha oído, y si no se largan ahora mismo, juro que estarán castigados hasta que se gradúen. Por cierto, 200 puntos menos a cada casa.** –

Se quedaron atónitos cuando dije eso, nunca en la historia de Hogwarts había quitado puntos a mi propia casa, menos tantos puntos, eso hizo que todos se dieran cuenta que no estaba para juegos y que lo que hicieron realmente me había sacado de mis casillas, sin esperar un segundo a que siguiera acumulando castigos, salieron en estampida hacia donde les había indicado.

Cuando no había nadie más en el pasillo, me tiré de rodillas frente a Beatriz que seguía sollozando y mirando hacia sus manos, respiré profundamente y me armé de valor, con mi mano derecha tomé su barbilla y levanté su rostro lo suficiente para poder mirarnos a los ojos, los suyo eran tan perfectos como los recordaba, marrones, profundos, hermosos pero se encontraban anegados en lágrimas que corrían por todo su rostro, con mi mano izquierda y sin soltarla, tomé sus manos para ver a qué se debía aquélla profunda desolación.

Me encontré con un collar plateado, tenía un dije de cristal con forma de flor, debió ser hermoso, aún se podía apreciar la belleza que debió tener, digo debió porque estaba roto, partido en 3 segmentos. Ahora estaba más confuso que antes, ¿esto es lo que la tiene en este estado? No lo podía creer, era sólo una baratija, hermosa pero baratija al fin y al cabo. Aun así, alejé la mano que sostenía su rostro, sentía un hormigueo cálido en mi palma, era extraña pero deliciosa la sensación y sabía que la había provocado el contacto con su piel.

Tomé mi varita e intenté un _Reparo_ en el collar pero nada pasó, lo intenté de nuevo y otras tres veces más pero el objeto no sufrió ni un solo cambio. Me sentía estúpido e inútil, no era capaz de reparar algo tan simple, ¿qué demonios pasaba?

 **No es usted, su magia es muy poderosa pero el material con el que está hecho no puede repararse. Es todo, se ha ido para siempre.** –

Sus sollozos se convirtieron en llanto, me pareció que cuando dijo que se había ido no se refería al collar precisamente, sorpresivamente, se lanzó a mis brazos, puso su cabeza contra mi pecho esperando algún tipo de consuelo, si hubiera sido alguien más la hubiera rechazado sin más pero, era ella, no podía rechazarla y, honestamente, tampoco quería hacerlo así que respondí a su abrazo, coloqué mi cara sobre su cabeza y aspiré profundamente su cabello, sándalo y pergamino, el aroma más celestial que he percibido en mi vida. Sentía sus lágrimas empapar mi ropa y no me importaba una mierda, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo entre mis brazos era tan placentero que si se aparecían cien dementores estaba seguro que podría ahuyentarlos con el sólo el brillo que emanaban mi pupilas.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así pero cuando dejó de llorar supe que se había terminado esa pequeña eternidad de perfección, me separé unos centímetros, ella se incorporó y volvimos a perdernos en nuestras miradas. Su voz fue lo que me devolvió a la realidad.

 **Gracias.** –

Tan dulce, tan suave, tan diáfana, su voz era a mis oídos como el canto de una Veela. Me era imposible no sucumbir ante ella.

 **No tiene nada que agradecer, sin embargo, me gustaría saber qué ocurrió y por qué es tan importante este collar para usted, tal vez pueda ayudarla a encontrar cómo repararlo o a conseguir otro igual.-**

Su mirada se ensombreció por un momento, soy tan idiota, debí decir algo mal, por qué nunca mido mis palabras, idiota, idiota. Seguí recriminándome mentalmente y bajé la vista al suelo, entonces ella repitió lo que había hecho yo unos momentos atrás, con su delicada mano tomó mi fea cara y la alzó. Sus ojos volvían a brillar y tenía una deslumbrante sonrisa.

 **¿Qué pasó? Bueno, fue un accidente, no tuve el cuidado que debería. En cuanto a lo otro, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, lo he perdido para siempre, le agradezco su ayuda pero debo aceptarlo. Y es importante para mí porque este collar era el único lazo que me quedaba con la persona más importante para mí, pero como lo dije antes, ya se ha ido y debo aceptarlo.-**

Se puso de pie y yo la imité, mis rodillas me hicieron ver que había sido un buen rato y no sólo un par de minutos, un sentimiento nuevo creció desde el centro de mis entrañas, ¿quién es esa persona? ¿un amigo? ¿un novio?, maldita sea, ella no puede estar enamorada, bueno sí puede pero, no debe, no ella no porque, porque, ¿Porque qué idiota? es joven, bella, inteligente, perfecta; obviamente tiene a alguien, ¿estás celoso? ¿no pensarás que tienes alguna oportunidad o sí? ¿crees que alguien como Beatriz posaría sus ojos en alguien como tú? Por favor Snape, los años te están cayendo de peso, además tú amas a otra, ¿recuerdas? El único amor de tu vida se llamaba Lily y tú la asesinaste porque eres tóxico, sólo lastimas a quienes quieres. Desgraciada conciencia, sé que tiene razón pero…

Una corriente eléctrica atravesó todo mi cuerpo, una llamarada abrasó la piel de mi rostro, un beso de Beatriz en mi mejilla cesó de tajo mis cavilaciones.

 **Gracias por todo, no sé qué hubiera pasado si usted no hubiera estado conmigo. Jamás lo olvidaré.**

La sonrisa que me obsequió rompió con todas mis objeciones mentales, ella no me odiaba, ni me tenía temor, no se había alejado cuando me acerqué a ella para consolarla, no rehuyó a mi contacto y, además, se había atrevido a besarme. Merlín, podría morir aquí mismo, si no es que ya lo estaba. La vi suspirar y antes de alejarse me dijo.

 **Profesor, no debería castigarlos a todos, fue mi culpa, por favor no los deje en manos de Filch.-**

Sólo atiné a asentir, en verdad, era completamente incapaz de negarle algo.

 **Se lo agradezco y, por cierto, esa persona… con quien me unía el collar… es mi madre. –**

Sin más, dio media vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo. ¿Su madre? No lo puedo creer, y yo haciéndome historias en la cabeza. Mi corazón se hinchó de pura alegría, por Merlín, Morgana y todos los magos, Beatriz Matthews será mi perdición, con esa certeza me encaminé hacia el cuarto de Filch, pondría fin a ese castigo, por primera vez, iba a ir en contra de lo que había dictado pero lo valía sólo por hacerle ver que no era lo que todos decían que era, el frío murciélago de Las Mazmorras también tenía un corazón que latía, sangraba y que con todas sus fuerzas deseaba ser aceptado por cierta Slytherin a quien ya pertenecía.


	9. Capítulo 9: Elfinas entrometidas

POV Beatriz

 _Srta. Matthews_

 _Quisiera solicitar su presencia en mi oficina hoy después de la cena_

 _para tratar asuntos relacionados con su reincorporación al colegio,_

 _sea puntual._

 _Profesor Severus Snape_

Era la tercera vez que revisaba aquélla nota, desde que la recibí no he podido dejar de pensar en él, bueno en realidad desde lo que pasó en la mañana no ha salido de mi mente. Cada vez que cierro los ojos o que dejo a mi mente vagar libremente, una mirada profunda y oscura invade mis pensamientos así como una calidez indescriptible comienza a crecer en mi interior.

Recuerdo a la perfección la suavidad con la que tomó mi rostro entre sus diestras manos, la seguridad que me proporcionó con su abrazo, su aroma tan reconfortante de yerbabuena, aún puedo sentir un hormigueo incesante y placentero justo sobre los lugares donde nuestras pieles hicieron contacto.

Aún sigo sin poder creer que en realidad pasó, que ese hombre tan aparentemente frío me haya consolado de una manera tan íntima, la manera en la que me miró, tan llena de dudas pero también de certezas, fue como si tratara de luchar contra lo que estaba sintiendo pero en realidad supiera que no había modo de ganar la batalla.

Existe algo entre nosotros dos, una especie de lazo, no tengo idea de lo que sea pero al menos ahora sé que no soy la única que presta especial atención al otro, profesor Snape, no, Severus, no sé qué me ocurre contigo pero yo no voy a luchar contra eso, me han enseñado que los humanos sufrimos cuando negamos la verdad de nuestro propio corazón, cuando nos ocultamos detrás de nuestros miedos para evitar ser heridos, he sido herida varias veces y, posiblemente, lo sea muchas más pero también he aprendido que así es la vida, dura, salvaje, imprudente, imperfecta y que esconderse de ella jamás será garantía de nada más que de inseguridad, temor y más sufrimiento.

Por eso decido no negarme a esto que está madurando dentro de mí, cariño, amistad, tal vez, ¿amor? Merlín sabrá y yo lo iré averiguando. Oteo a mi alrededor, era una tarde tranquila y fría en el lago negro, bajo la mirada a mis manos donde aún tengo el roto collar que perteneció a mi madre, la tristeza y remordimiento se apoderan poco a poco de mí hasta que, sin poder evitarlo, vuelvo a deshacerme en llanto, la tercera vez en lo que va de la semana, este regreso sí que ha sido emocional.

Después de un par de minutos, siento como algo caliente y suave pasa por mi cara, limpiándome las lágrimas y llenándome de baba, levanto la vista y ahí está Black, el perro negro que me encontré el primer día de clases, estos 4 días nos hemos visto, le traigo comida y platico con él, sé que me entiende, hay algo que me parece muy extraño, no es un animal común, tiene tanto de humano en él que a veces pienso en si no lo será, es una locura pero esto es Hogwarts, cualquier cosa es posible.

 **Hola Black, ¿cómo estás hoy?.-**

Da un ligero ladrido como diciendo "no me quejo", luego acerca su mirada hasta la altura de la mía, supongo que vio tristeza en ella porque dio un ligero quejido y se tiró sobre mí, inició una lucha de lengüetazos que me provocaron demasiadas cosquillas, no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas, cuando notó mi cambio de humor, dio por cumplida su misión y me permitió incorporarme.

Estuvimos un rato juntos, le conté todo lo ocurrido esa mañana, los acostumbrados insultos de los de mi casa que esta vez fueron más lejos cuando se percataron de que el acercamiento que había tenido con Harry, Ron y Hermione ahora estaba en camino a ser una grandiosa amistad, Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson fueron quienes lideraban las burlas y ofensas, la verdad es que a mí no me afectaban en lo absoluto pero al trío dorado y a los demás Gryffindor si que lograron sacarlos de sus casillas.

En menos de lo que pensé, empezaron una batalla de casa contra casa, conmigo en medio porque si bien no apoyaba en lo absoluto a mis compañeros Slytherin, tampoco podía dar la razón a los leones cuando actuaban igual o más inmaduros. Todo empeoró cuando a Pansy se le ocurrió arremeter contra Hermione directamente, alzó su varita y le lanzó un Desmaius, el barullo era tal que nadie se percató a tiempo de eso, sólo yo y no pensé un segundo antes de interponerme entre el hechizo y mi nueva amiga, esperaba el golpe pero no ocurrió nada, cuando abrí los ojos me topé con un silencio sepulcral, todos estaban estupefactos y miraban, alternativamente, de mí al suelo y viceversa. Seguí su ejemplo y ahí estaba mi collar hecho pedazos, me derrumbé frente a él viendo como todas mis esperanzas se destrozaban.

Le hablé de todo menos de cierto profesor de pociones, algo me decía que no era buena idea contárselo así que desvié el tema con las últimas actualizaciones de mis clases, en especial de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, sólo había tenido 2 clases pero ya barajaba una teoría, el profesor Remus Lupin era un hombre lobo, el perro sólo me otorgó una mirada entre la ironía y el reconocimiento, también toqué temas de cine, le hablé de cuánto me encanta ir a ver películas al estilo muggle, pude ver lo fascinado que estaba cuando le conté sobre las salas de cine, las carteleras y demás, el tiempo voló como siempre que acompañaba a comer a Black.

 **Mira nada más ya anocheció, ahora es mi turno de ir a cenar. Gracias por escucharme sin echarte a dormir.-**

Me puse de pie y le acaricié la cabeza y detrás de las orejas. Él también se levantó, lo observé un poco triste, cada día era más difícil para ambos decirnos adiós.

 **No te preocupes, mañana nos veremos a la misma hora, cuídate mucho ¿ok?-**

Me sorprendí cuando asintió con la cabeza, ya lo dije, muy extraño. Le sonreí y me marché rumbo a las cocinas donde Minnie seguramente ya me esperaba con un plato de sopa de calabaza.

En la cena, le conté a Minnie de Severus y con lujo de detalle, bien sabía que jamás me juzgaría y que podía confiar ciegamente en ella. Se sorprendió demasiado, sus ojos casi tocan el suelo de lo grande que los abrió. Esperé que dijera algo pero sólo corrió a abrazarme y comenzó a dar saltos y grititos de felicidad, me sonrió de oreja a oreja y, como si supiera algo que yo ignoraba, me dijo que debía irme al despacho del profesor o llegaría tarde, iba a responder que aún faltaban 15 minutos pero ella ya estaba empujándome fuera.

 **Espera, por favor, aún no he tocado mi pie, es un crimen no comérselo y lo sabes.-**

Tranquila que yo me encargo de que no se desperdicie.-

 **¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices? Si es mío, no puedes hacerme esto, es mi favorito, es tradición, jamás desde nuestra primer cena hemos dejado de comerlo.-**

Pues siempre hay una primera vez, Minnie se encargará de que haya una nueva tradición.-

No dejaba de empujarme y yo estaba totalmente shockeada.

 **¿De qué estás hablando? –**

No recibí respuesta pues cuando por fin logró sacarme me cerró la puerta en las narices. Sin poder hacer otra cosa y con un hueco en mi estómago me dirigí hacia Las Mazmorras.

Llegué 5 minutos antes e iba a tocar cuando la por la entrada del despacho apareció la silueta del hombre responsable de que una de las mejores tradiciones que tenía se haya roto, claro que ahora que lo tenía delante, con su cabello cayendo grácilmente a ambos lados de su rostro y con su aroma inundando mis fosas nasales, no podía evitar el pensamiento de que sacrificaría todos los pies necesarios con tal de poder observarlo como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

POV Severus

Ya casi era hora, 5 minutos más y estaría aquí, estaba demasiado ansioso, parecía que tendría mi primer cita en vez de que estuviera esperando a una alumna para hablar de temas totalmente académicos. El nudo en mi estómago también me recordaba lo estúpidamente sometido que esa chiquilla me tenía, no había podido comer ni cenar sólo pensando en ella y en cómo lograría llevar una plática profesional teniéndola a solas y en mis dominios personales.

Me acerqué a la entrada de mi despacho, iría a hablar con Dumbledore, no podría hacerlo, esa era la respuesta, mis defensas sucumbían ante su presencia, es que su dulzura, su belleza, su perfección, ¿cómo se defiende uno ante eso? Con decisión abrí la puerta y, tal vez por destino, tal vez por casualidad, ahí estaba la causante de mis tormentos, tan angelical como la recordaba. Sentí chocar a nuestras miradas, la vi sonreír y, entonces, todo lo demás se fue al demonio, me hice a un lado y le indiqué con un movimiento de cabeza que pasara.

Cuando entró, inmediatamente, se giró hasta quedar de nuevo frente a mí, imaginé que lo primero que haría apenas entrar sería mirar alrededor de la estancia sólo para asegurarse de que no hubiera sarcófagos, telarañas o esqueletos, con esmerada curiosidad como deseando conocer lo que el murciélago esconde en su mundo privado, como lo hacían todos, claro que ahí estaba la razón de su actuar, ella no era como todos, ella no se inquietaba con la misma clase de cosas que el resto, lo que me llevó a preguntarme ¿qué clase de cosas son en verdad dignas de su atención e interés? Me aclaré la mente lo más que pude antes de dirigirme a ella.

 _Veo que es puntual, me alegra saber que no es partidaria de jugar con el tiempo de los demás_.-

Volvió a sonreírme y se quedó esperando que continuara hablando, al parecer le gusta observar, conocer hacia dónde van las cosas antes de actuar, como cuando la atrapé fuera de su habitación a deshoras, muy astuta, toda una serpiente.

 _Bueno, tome asiento por favor_.-

Sin decir palabra, se dirigió hacia el sofá que estaba en medio de la sala, iba a replicar para indicarle que me refería a que se sentara en la silla frente al escritorio pero me contuve y me senté en el sillón que estaba delante de ella, sólo nos separaba una mesita para café, ojalá y eso fuera suficiente para mantener a raya pensamientos y sentimientos inadecuados.

 _La razón por la que le solicité su presencia es que el director me ha pedido que le ayude en esta transición que está pasando, debe ser complicado reincorporarse después de 3 años al ambiente académico y como su jefe de casa es mi obligación hacer lo que esté en mí para facilitárselo_.-

Continuó observándome, con esos pozos melados sobre mí me sentía desnudo y estaba inquietándome aún más con cada segundo que pasaba. No entendía qué estaba buscando en mí, ¿por qué no hablaba?, iba a levantarme e ir hacia mi habitación fingiendo que tenía algo que atender sólo para que no siguiera mirándome de esa forma cuando su voz rompió con el silencio.

 **De acuerdo, ¿cómo será?** -

Lo aceptó, así, sin más. Ahora tenía que contestar pero, ¿Qué le diría? No había considerado que aceptase la propuesta, supuse que sólo diría que estaba bien y se iría, no me preparé para una contestación positiva. Tuve que pensar rápido, por suerte, esa era una de mis especialidades.

 _Pues primero, me gustaría hacerle una serie de preguntas, de allí partiremos a lo demás ¿está de acuerdo?.-_

 **Por supuesto.-**

 _Bien, antes, ordenaré algo de beber y comer, así estaremos más cómodos ¿le parece?_

 **Claro.-**

La idea de pedir algo era, en parte para tener algo que me ayudara a disimular en cualquier momento que necesitara hacerlo y, por la otra, en verdad empezaba a arrepentirme de no haber probado bocado. Llamé a Dixie, el elfo doméstico que normalmente se encarga de asistirme pero en su lugar apareció una elfina a la que nunca antes había visto, lo más extraño es que traía consigo una bandeja con 2 tazas humeantes, 2 un pie de calabaza entero y, por lo que se veía, recién hecho y, en el centro, un tazón con ¿malvaviscos?

Buenas noches amo Snape, soy Minnie y estoy para servirle al profesor. ¿Desea algo para usted y su linda acompañante?-

El calor subió a mis mejillas, ¿cómo llamó a Beatriz? ¿mi acompañante? ¿tan obvio era que hasta una elfina completamente desconocida se atrevía a hacer ese tipo de insinuaciones? Porque los ojos brillantes de Minnie no reflejaban inocencia precisamente, había intención en lo que dijo. Quise gritarle, hechizarla, darle una prenda, todo mi closet para ver si así se le borraba la sonrisa de los labios pero aparentemente no era el único sorprendido con esa criatura porque mi ángel, sí dije mío, se volteó hacia ella y habló antes que yo.

 **Minnie ¿qué haces aquí? Tú no estás encargada de los profesores y el llamó a Dixie no a ti**.-

La mirada que Beatriz le dirigía a la elfina era de reproche y, pude percatarme de la amenaza implícita que le dio, era parecida a la que yo otorgaba a mis alumnos cuando les castigaba, "más tarde me las pagarás" y Minnie debió entenderla porque cambió su postura de resuelta a nerviosa.

Sí, bueno, mmm es que verás, fue muy gracioso de hecho, luego Dumbledore dijo que el profesor Snape y Dixie está mal y por eso estoy yo aquí.-

Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido para mí afortunadamente Beatriz entendía idioma "elfina balbuceadora"

 **Aja, entonces dices que ¿Dumbledore te encomendó a encargarte del profesor Snape y que Dixie enfermó de pronto, cuando hace sólo 15 minutos estaba la mar de bien?-**

Sí, exacto ¿no te dije que era gracioso?-

 **Sí claro ¿y preparaste todo lo de esa bandeja durante los 3 segundos que te llevó aparecerte aquí?-**

Sí, Minnie es la elfina más eficiente del castillo.-

Beatriz iba a continuar increpándola, era obvio que la elfina había planeado todo sólo para traernos lo que había en esa bandeja pero no entendía ¿por qué haría algo como eso? Aún así, cuando la pequeña criatura me miró con sus grandes ojos llenos de súplica no pude evitar intervenir en su defensa.

 **Gracias Minnie, lo que has traído es perfecto, no necesito nada más por ahora, te puedes retirar**.-

Puso la bandeja en la mesita para café y sin esperar un segundo desapareció con un PLOP. Vi el ceño fruncido de la joven Slytherin y me aventuré a hacer mi primera pregunta de la noche.

 _¿Usted entiende lo que acaba de suceder?, porque, honestamente, yo no.-_

Se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes en los que sus ojos vagaron por toda la bandeja que había traído la elfina. Suspiró y volvió su vista a mí.

 **Sí, creo que Minnie quiere que usted me conozca y que yo confíe en usted.-**


	10. Capítulo 10: Chocolate y pie de calabaza

POV Severus

Mi confusión creció hasta límites insospechados, los años lejos del colegio, los sentimientos tan fuertes que despertaba en mí, lo del collar, además de que me enteré de cómo había logrado tranquilizar al hipogrifo que estuvo a punto de atacar a Draco y ahora una elfina con la que, al parecer, mantiene una extraña relación, todo lo que rodeaba a Beatriz era misterioso y a mí me encantan los misterios.

Su mirada seguía fija en mí, no era insistente ni molesta, era más bien como si pudiera leerme por completo, como si supiera mucho más de mí que yo mismo, era enigmática pero benévola, me recordaba mucho a alguien pero no sabía a quién. Dijo que la elfina quería que yo la conociera y que ella pudiera confiar en mí pero ¿estaba de acuerdo, mi ángel me daría semejante oportunidad? Su voz, serena y suave me sacó de mi letargo.

 **¿A usted le interesa? Quiero decir, ¿le gustaría conocerme?-**

Esa simple pero, al mismo tiempo, compleja pregunta me dejó contra las cuerdas, podía decir que no, hacerle ver que para mí sólo era una alumna más y que su vida y sus problemas no me despertaban ni la menor curiosidad, que si estábamos ahí era sólo debido al irascible director que me había obligado pero, la cuestión era que todo dentro de mí gritaba "sí", yo deseaba conocerla, saber todo, absolutamente todo de ella, hasta lo más insignificante representaba toda una maravilla por descubrir, tal vez fuera incorrecto, tal vez resultara ser un error al final pero estaba harto de ponerme en segundo lugar, por primera vez, haría algo que realmente anhelaba, ya lidiaría después con las consecuencias.

 _Sí pero ¿usted confiaría en mí?-_

 **Ya lo hago, no me ha dado ningún motivo para lo contrario. Sólo pregunte, prometo ser totalmente sincera con usted.-**

Lo hacía, confiaba en mí, entonces no me veía como el murciélago grasiento ni como el odiado profesor de pociones, no me odiaba pero, si ninguna de esas ideas era la que tenía de mi persona, ¿qué era lo que en verdad pensaba de mí?, podría preguntárselo pero temía que la respuesta acabara conmigo, si le desagradaba por lo menos un poco y me lo decía, me sentiría destrozado pero ¿y si sus sentimientos eran otros, si se parecían a los míos? No, eso no era posible, mejor comenzar por otro tema. Me acerqué a la mesilla y me dispuse a tomar una taza de lo que, al parecer, era chocolate caliente pero Beatriz fue más rápida y cogió ambas tazas y les puso algunos malvaviscos, luego colocó una en mis manos y la otra frente a ella en la mesa, también cortó 2 rebanadas de pie y las puso una frente a cada uno de nosotros también en la mesa. Me sonrió y supe que podíamos iniciar con las preguntas.

 _¿Minnie?-_

Fue todo lo que le dije pero sabía que entendería la pregunta, probé el chocolate con malvaviscos y aunque un poco dulce me resultó absolutamente delicioso, mi gesto debió delatarme porque mi bello ángel me sonrió con complicidad y asintió antes de contestar a la pregunta antes formulada.

 **Es mi mejor amiga.-**

Siempre me he caracterizado por mi inexpresividad, por mi gran capacidad para disimular emociones pero esta vez ninguna de esas cualidades me sirvió, mi quijada casi se disloca de lo enorme que abrí la boca, ¿una elfina amiga de una bruja? No, espera, ¿la mejor amiga de una bruja? Jamás había escuchado algo semejante. Recobré la postura y Beatriz continuó con su explicación.-

 **Cuando ingresé al colegio todo me pareció asombroso, nunca imaginé que un mundo como este pudiese existir, ni siquiera en mis más alocados sueños barajeé la posibilidad de que la magia existiera y ver todo lo que hay aquí wow de verdad impresiona. En las otras escuelas en las que estuve, muggle obviamente, siempre fui la rara, sola, apartada del resto, cosas extrañas pasaban siempre que yo estaba cerca, por eso no tenía amigos ni nada que se le parezca, me tenían miedo.-**

Mientras hablaba en mi mente se iban formando imágenes, una niña hermosa, pequeña y frágil sentada en el rincón mientras todos jugaban, la misma niña llorando encerrada en un baño preguntándose ¿qué tenía de malo? El corazón se me rompió.

 **Al enterarme que era una bruja todo cobró sentido en mi mente, yo no era rara, era especial. Creí que en este lugar encontraría personas como yo, que ya no estaría sola nunca más pero cuando el sombrero me mandó a Slytherin, apenas al sentarme en la mesa junto a mis compañeros, descubrí que no sería así**.-

Su mirada se perdió en algún lugar entre mi despacho y el infinito, estaba reviviendo cada momento en su mente, estaba seguro.

 **No fui para nada bien recibida entre las serpientes, no me consideran digna de portar el verde y plata en mi uniforme, una hija de muggles no es bienvenida entre sangre pura, me lo dejaron claro desde el primer instante. En un momento de mi primer semana en el castillo, en el que me di cuenta que era mejor sola que mal acompañada, encontré a Minnie o, mejor dicho, ella me encontró, con unas cuantas palabras pudimos ver que estábamos igual de solitarias, desde ese día somos las mejores amigas, ella siempre me ha apoyado y ayudado, más que mi amiga, es familia, la hermana que siempre quise.-**

Por la calidez de su mirar supe que, efectivamente, esa pequeña criatura tenía un lugar permanente y exclusivo en el corazón de Beatriz, no pude evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de celos, yo también quería ser su amigo, su familia y mucho más.

 _Y ¿lo de hace unos momentos?-_

 **Bueno, desde el día que nos conocimos, todas y cada una de las noches, cenamos juntas, la verdad es que en la mesa de Slytherin no me quieren y en las de las otras casas tampoco, tal vez ahora podría sentarme con los Gryffindor pero sigo prefiriendo a Minnie. –**

Ahora entendía porque no la había visto durante las comidas, creía que se iba antes de que llegara yo pero nunca imaginé que los idiotas de los otros alumnos la trataran tan mal como para que no se atreviera a ir al Gran Comedor. Tendría una seria charla con los demás miembros de mi casa, no toleraría una ofensa más contra mi ángel.

 **Hoy, durante la cena, le conté a Minnie todo lo que había ocurrido con mi collar, la manera en la que me puse y cómo usted me había ayudado a tranquilizarme.** -

Advertí la manera en la que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo tenue y encantador, intuía que le había dicho algo más a la elfina sobre mí, de no ser así no se habría ruborizado y la elfina no hubiera actuado de la forma en la que lo hizo. En este momento vería qué tan sincera estaría dispuesta a ser.

 _¿Le dijo algo más?-_

Mi pregunta la sorprendió, se mordió el labio en un gesto de nerviosismo y cerró los ojos un momento, cuando los abrió la noté segura pero temerosa, lo que sea que iba a decir era importante.

 **Sí, le hablé de lo que siento por usted.-**

El silencio invadió la sala, me quedé atónito, no era capaz de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. En verdad sentía algo por mí, ¿cómo reacciono ante esto? Pasaron un par de minutos, mi cabeza seguía girando, no atinaba a responder nada coherente, me atreví a ver en su dirección, esperaba encontrarla con la mirada perdida o con un gesto de arrepentimiento o incluso mirándome fijamente pero no fue así, estaba de lo más tranquila comiendo su trozo de pie y disfrutando de su bebida.

 _¿En serio? ¿Bebes y comes como si nada hubiera sucedido justo después de haberme dicho lo que has dicho?-_

Quizá no fue la pregunta que más deseaba hacerle pero es que no lo podía creer.

 **Pues sí, parecías muy afectado por mis palabras, supe que tardarías un rato en decidir cómo actuar a continuación. No iba a apresurarte a hablar, tengo tiempo de sobra y el comerme este exquisito pedazo de pie no cambiará nuestros sentimientos, de hecho, si decidías correrme iba a perder la oportunidad de comerlo así que ¿por qué no?-**

Me vi obligado a ignorar mi desconcierto por los recientes descubrimientos, mi enfado por su falta de tacto, incluso el hecho de que no hubiéramos tuteado porque la risa que se me escapó provocó una gran sonrisa en Beatriz que también terminó riéndose, nuestras carcajadas duraron hasta que no podíamos más por el dolor en el abdomen y las lágrimas en nuestros rostros.

 _No recuerdo la última vez que lloré de risa, esta situación es la más ridícula en la que he estado. Llevo días torturándome mentalmente por sentir algo por una de mis alumnas y esa alumna viene y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo me dice que también siente algo por mí. Mientras asimiló la situación ella decide que ponerse a comer es la opción más lógica porque podría, Merlín no lo quiera, quedarse sin haber probado el pie.-_

La sonrisa que había en mi rostro era la más estúpida que nunca hubiera tenido, era verdad, la situación era absurda pero me sentía tan inmensamente feliz, ella sentía algo por mí y no parecía afectarle de mala manera. Beatriz asimiló mis palabras y continuó sonriendo pero bajó la mirada, mi último comentario la hizo sentir un poco avergonzada. Decidí que era momento de demostrar valentía, me levanté y me dirigí al sofá donde se encontraba mi ángel, tomé asiento a su lado y, como en la mañana, tome su rostro entre mis manos para obligarla a mirarme. A diferencia de la primera vez, su rostro estaba sonrosado y radiante, con una gran sonrisa y yo no pude callar más la pregunta que me rondaba la cabeza.

 _¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?-_


	11. Capítulo 11: Una oportunidad

POV Severus

Ni siquiera sé de dónde saqué las agallas para hacerle esa pregunta pero ya lo había hecho así que sólo me quedaba esperar y rezar para que, en un golpe de suerte, la respuesta no terminara por destrozarme. Beatriz amplió aún más su sonrisa y colocó sus manos sobre las mías, que en ese momento se encontraban sobre mis piernas, dio un ligero suspiro y una vez más, me hipnotizó con su dulce voz.

No lo sé, es decir, no me siento capaz de ponerle un nombre a esto que siento cada vez que pienso en ti o cuando estás cerca. Es extraño porque realmente sé que no nos conocemos pero aun así tengo esta sensación de saber quién eres y de que tú y sólo tú podrías comprenderme como nadie más lo haría.-

Las palabras que mi ángel me estaba otorgando estaban haciendo mella en mi ya de por sí conquistado corazón, mi sonrisa se unió a la suya. Ella al ver que no me había molestado su confesión decidió continuar hablando, cosa que agradecí porque yo me sentía completamente incapaz de emitir una sola oración coherente.

También estas las demás cosas que provocas en mí, todas las otras sensaciones. Yo jamás me había sentido tan segura como hoy en la mañana estando entre tus brazos. Y cuando te miro directamente a los ojos es como si no existiera nada más en este mundo, nada excepto tú, yo y estos ojos negros que no puedo sacarme de la mente ni siquiera durante mis sueños.-

Mientras decía lo último, su mano derecha subió hasta mi cara, a la zona de mis ojos los cuales cerré por instinto para poder disfrutar de las delicadas y placenteras caricias que Beatriz me estaba prodigando. A los pocos segundos, minutos u horas, no tenía plena conciencia del tiempo desde que ella cruzó la puerta, volví a escuchar su voz.

Y ni siquiera podría describir lo que siento cuando te toco, es algo parecido a descargas de electricidad mezcladas con éxtasis recorriéndome desde las puntas de los pies hasta la cabeza. Y ese efecto no se va, aún puedo sentirte en las zonas que tocaste durante nuestro encuentro matutino. Tal vez me esté volviendo loca pero la verdad es que me gusta esta clase de locura, jamás había sentido algo igual. No sé lo que es ni sé a dónde nos llevará pero estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo, sólo si tú también lo estás. Estoy convencida que todo esto es difícil de asimilar para ti y que verás mil y un inconvenientes, incluso he visto en tu mirada la lucha que tienes por controlar lo que estás sintiendo por mí y por supuesto que sé que cuando estoy lejos te es más fácil convencerte de que lo mejor es acabar con las posibilidades de una vez por todas, de tajo.-

Ahora me miraba interrogante, retándome a contradecir lo que aseguraba claro que no podía hacerlo, había dado en el clavo, en verdad que sabía quién era yo.

Quiero, necesito saber si ¿vas a sucumbir ante los miedos y las inseguridades o si, por lo contrario, te darás, nos darás, una oportunidad para descubrir lo que sea que hay entre nosotros?-

Vaya, una pregunta aparentemente sencilla pero, realmente, tan compleja. La felicidad que se expande en mi interior en estos momentos es indescriptible, ella siente lo mismo que yo y está dispuesta a darnos una oportunidad. Pero tiene toda la razón, demasiados miedos, demasiadas dudas rondan mi cabeza. Es menor, mucho menor que yo, claramente ya no es una niña pero aun así, por otro lado, es mi alumna. No sé qué debo hacer, siempre he cumplido con mi deber, ¿podría, por primera vez, anteponer mis deseos?

No tienes que responder ahora, claro que la verdad no cambiará aunque te tomes un minuto o un día entero más pero si es tan difícil para ti el decidir puedes pensarlo cuanto quieras. Sólo ten en cuenta que hay momentos imposibles de recuperar, el tiempo y la vida no se congelan, yo tampoco lo haré.-

Entonces vi la hora y me di cuenta, había estado meditando la respuesta por más de una hora. Me sentía ridículo, esta chica de 16 años me había puesto perfectamente claro su sentir y a cambio sólo esperaba una respuesta que yo no era capaz de darle, y así creía que era yo el adulto, estaba claro que edad y madurez no siempre van de la mano.

Con sus certeras palabras me había comunicado dos cosas, la primera que no iba a presionarme para responder y, la segunda, que si bien estaba dispuesta a esperar, tampoco podía asegurarme que cuando por fin aclarara mi situación y tomara una decisión ella seguiría ahí tan segura y dispuesta como ahora.

La vi ponerse de pie, yo la imité y seguí hasta la puerta. Me dio un suave "Buenas noches" y se dispuso a salir, sin embargo, justo después de abrir la puerta, se giró de manera sorpresiva y volvió a acortar la distancia entre ambos. No pude reaccionar ante la rapidez con la que se colocó de puntitas, colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besó. En el instante que sentí sus labios sobre los míos, todo perdió sentido, sólo era capaz de percibir el calor de nuestras bocas, sin darme cuenta cuándo, yo ya me encontraba besándola de vuelta, sosteniéndola por la cintura. Si con sólo sentirla entre mis brazos me sentía con la habilidad de derrotar cien dementores, en este momento, estaba convencido que si Voldemort entraba por la puerta podría derrotarlo sin mayor dificultad, tal era el poder de lo que me provocaba esta joven.

En lo que pareció un parpadeo, ella se alejó, me otorgó una sonrisa marca "soy más feliz que Dumbledore con sus caramelos de limón" y antes de desaparecer por la salida me dijo "por si acaso"

Y me quedé ahí, parado como el más grande de los idiotas. Reprochándome mi enorme cobardía, maldiciendo mi abismal inseguridad pero, eso sí, con el corazón henchido de gozo y con una cara de felicidad que ni en mis tiempos de juventud logré tener. Entonces lo supe, tuve la certeza de que no podría volver a respirar con tranquilidad sin la absoluta seguridad de que mi ángel era eso, mío y sólo mío. Y para ello debía decírselo, que la única respuesta posible era "sí, nos daré una oportunidad"

Iba a salir directo tras ella pero cuando estaba en medio del pasillo, un grito que resonó por todo el castillo me hizo ir hasta donde se encontraba la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor, había un tumulto de alumnos afuera y Albus y Filch estaban delante del retrato de la Señora Gorda que se encontraba dañado, 3 rasguños cruzaban por él. La mujer que debería estar custodiando la puerta de los leones se hallaba en otra pintura totalmente fuera de sí, entre gritos desquiciantes narró que el responsable de aquel alboroto había sido nada más y nada menos que Sirius Black, ese demente había logrado entrar al castillo, Albus comenzó con indicaciones sobre cómo debíamos resguardar el castillo y vigilar a los alumnos pero no terminé de escucharlo porque prácticamente corrí en busca de la única persona que me importaba en ese momento, Beatriz.


	12. Capítulo 12: Black

POV Beatriz

Salgo de su despacho temblando de pies a cabeza, con una sonrisa tatuada en mi rostro y lo que podría catalogar como fiebre espontánea. Comienzo una carrera sin meta fija, estoy llena de adrenalina y siento que si no la quemo de algún modo terminaré por explotar de pura felicidad. Lo besé, besé a mi profesor de pociones y, por Merlín, sí que sabe besar. Aún siento como si estuviera volando. La manera en que me sostuvo contra su cuerpo, haciéndome sentir la mujer más deseada y amada del universo, es algo que nunca olvidaré sea cual sea su decisión. No quise presionarlo pero tampoco iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de sentir esos finos y apetecibles labios sobre los míos, tal vez no tendría otra ocasión para hacerlo.

Con mi mente aún en las nubes, sigo corriendo sin rumbo hasta que un ruido me pone alerta, mi cuerpo reacciona por instinto y se oculta detrás de una armadura, si Magorian me viera en este momento estaría muy orgulloso de ver que sus clases han rendido frutos. Inspecciono todo a mi alrededor y me percato del lugar al que he venido a parar, estoy muy cerca de la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Escucho gruñidos y gritos de la que creo es La Señora Gorda, me asomo con sumo cuidado y descubro al culpable del escándalo, frente al cuadro que tiene lo que parecen ser enormes rasguños está el cuerpo maltrecho vestido con ropas sucias y viejas de un hombre de cabello largo, ondulado y negro. Los gritos de La Señora Gorda suben de volumen, al grado de ser insoportables, el hombre sólo dice "déjame entrar de una maldita vez", su voz es rasposa y demandante, capaz de ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Comienzan a escucharse pasos y voces a lo lejos, a estas alturas y con esos gritos, todo Hogwarts debe de haber despertado.

El hombre gira el rostro a un extremo del pasillo, lo que es suficiente para que desde mi posición logre distinguir su rostro. Es increíble, esa mirada desquiciada, ese semblante aterrador, es el hombre a quien todos están buscando, Sirius Black. Puedo ver cómo pasan miles de ideas por su mente, duda entre irse o seguir intentando entrar, al final, gana su sentido común y se marcha deprisa en sentido contrario al de las voces. Sin meditarlo realmente, me lanzo a seguirlo desde las sombras.

Llegamos a una zona del castillo que conocía bastante bien, ahí había una trampilla que llevaba a un túnel subterráneo conectado con La Casa de los Gritos, supuse que ese era el lugar dónde se escondía, era muy astuto, no habían muchas personas que supieran de ese lugar. Asumí que solo entraría por la trampilla y seguiría su camino pero me sorprendí al ver que comenzaba a quitarse la ropa, cuando estuvo completamente desnudo su figura desapareció para darle paso a la de un enorme animal, ahí frente a mis propios ojos acababa de aparecer Black, mi nuevo amigo canino.

Se dispuso a adentrarse en el túnel pero no dejaría que se fuera así como así. Salí de mi escondite, me situé en medio de la estancia y lo llamé por el nombre que creí haberle dado cuando ignoraba que en realidad esa había sido siempre su verdadera identidad. Era un animago, ahora todo encajaba, el porqué parecía tan humano, la condición en la que se encontraba, porque nunca antes lo había visto, todo.

Black se volteó hacia mí y posó sus enormes ojos en los míos, pude ver sorpresa y miedo en su mirada, sabía que lo había descubierto y tenía miedo de mí, de lo que fuera a hacer ahora que conocía quién era. Tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, me sentía confusa, por un lado este era el mismo hombre que había escapado de Azkaban, aquél que decían había traicionado a los Potter y que buscaba a Harry para asesinarlo pero, por el otro, también era el hombre con quien había convivido los últimos días como si fuésemos los mejores amigos. Había compartido tantas cosas con él y en sus ojos siempre vi comprensión, amabilidad y protección. Si en realidad Black era el tipo al que todos describían, ¿por qué no había hecho algo en mi contra? Desde el principio supo que era hija de muggles y, si solo hubiera sido para guardar las apariencias, no habría sido capaz de fingir todo lo demás.

Existía más en esta historia, presté mayor atención a los ojos de Black y no encontré nada más que miedo y cariño, él me quería, en verdad lo hacía y si algo sabía era que alguien capaz de querer no puede ser tan malo después de todo. Decidí que antes de cualquier otra cosa debía escucharlo, después de todo eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

Como en nuestro primer encuentro, me acerqué a él y me hinqué enfrente suyo, subí mi mano hasta alcanzar detrás de sus orejas y comencé a acariciarlo. Él cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza sobre mis piernas al mismo tiempo que lanzaba ligeros sollozos y grandes lágrimas caían por su cara. De un momento a otro dejé de sentir el suave pelaje bajo mis dedos y me encontré acariciando una cabellera negra y ondulada.


	13. Capítulo 13: Una hermana y una respuesta

POV Beatriz.

Han pasado varios minutos y Black sigue llorando, aferrado a mi regazo como si en ello se le fuera la vida. A decir verdad, me partía el corazón verlo en ese estado, ahora que lo tenía tan cerca y en su forma humana podía percatarme de lo lastimado que estaba, física y emocionalmente, teníamos muchas cosas que aclarar pero no era el momento, definitivamente no. Tenía que encontrar la manera de ayudarlo y lo haría pero, en este preciso momento debía ir a mi dormitorio y buscar un mejor lugar para que él pasara la noche porque no iba a dejar que siguiera viviendo en esas pésimas condiciones.

Con mucha delicadeza logré separar a Black de mí, alzó su rostro y, por primera vez, pude reflejarme en sus hermosas orbes grises. Su mirada decía lo mucho que sufría, limpié sus lágrimas y besé su frente. Dentro de mí comenzaba a crecer un intenso deseo protector, a partir de ahora cuidaría de este hombre y haría que estos ojos que me miraban con dolor recobraran el brillo que estaba segura habían tenido en el pasado. Puede que no supiera a ciencia cierta su historia pero mi instinto me decía que confiara en él y mi instinto jamás me había fallado.

Volví a separarme de él y poco a poco me puse de pie. Saqué mi varita y con un hechizo volví a vestir a Black. Al darse cuenta de que había estado desnudo mientras lo consolaba me dio el gesto de vergüenza más gracioso que he visto, bajó la vista y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un tenue rojo.

Tranquilo, no pasa nada, tampoco es como si hubiera visto demasiado. –

Alzó la vista y yo le sonreí en un intento de reconfortarlo lo que funcionó pues también me regaló una sonrisa, apenas perceptible, pero sincera. Lanzó un suspiro y se puso de pie.

Yo… Yo… Lo siento tanto Tris.-

¿Tris?-

Sí, me gusta como suena. Es dulce y hermoso, como tú. Pero si te molesta que te llame de ese modo entonces…-

No, de hecho, me gusta. Puedes llamarme Tris. Y no te preocupes, no tienes que decirme nada por ahora. En realidad no creo que sea tan buena idea que sigamos aquí, después del tremendo espectáculo que diste junto a La Señora Gorda, deben de estar revisando el castillo y no sería una buena jugada si nos atraparan justo ahora que realmente comenzamos a conocernos ¿no crees?-

Es cierto, entonces, creo que es el momento de despedirnos… por ahora.-

El tono que usó fue más de pregunta que de respuesta y también se notaba lo triste que lo ponía la idea de decirnos adiós, me recordaba a la mirada desconsolada que me daba cuando nos despedíamos todas las noches después de que le diera de cenar.

Sí, por ahora. Mañana pasaré a buscarte a la hora de la comida para que hablemos en serio. Tómate esta noche para meditar y darte un respiro.-

De acuerdo, pero ¿dónde nos veremos? ¿En el lago negro?-

No, en otro lugar. El mismo en el que pasarás esta noche. Para eso necesito a alguien. Minnie.-

Apenas pasaron 2 segundos después de llamar a mi amiga y esta apareció hecha una tromba. Sus enormes ojos me recorrieron de arriba abajo y cuando se percató de que estaba sana y salva corrió a abrazarme con tanto ímpetu que logró derribarme. Comenzó a llorar y a balbucear cosas ininteligibles.

Minnie, por Merlín, tranquilízate. Estoy bien, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿por qué actúas así?-

Minnie estaba asustada, el profesor Snape la buscó para preguntarle si sabía de su amiga Beatriz porque no la encontraba por ningún lado. Los profesores y los alumnos y, por supuesto, Minnie también, te buscamos por todo el castillo pero no te encontramos y dijeron que Sirius Black había entrado a Hogwarts. Minnie creyó que te había hecho daño.-

Volvió a llorar y yo me puse de cuclillas para abrazarla y demostrarle que estaba bien. Cuando se tranquilizó me alejé un poco para ver que todo estuviera en orden. Minnie sonrió pero después cambió su semblante y comenzó a gritarme.

Tú, tú, cómo se te ocurre desaparecerte de esa manera. Siempre que te vas me avisas para que sepa que estás bien pero justo hoy, justo hoy que corres tanto peligro se te ocurre ir por ahí sin decir nada a nadie. ¿Estás loca o solo quieres morir? ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me preocupé o del miedo que tuve? No podía encontrarte ¿y si nunca volvía a encontrarte?-

Y de nuevo llegaron las lágrimas, entendía a la perfección lo que Minnie me reclamaba, fue una irresponsabilidad de mi parte haber actuado tan impulsivamente. Debí haberle avisado a ella por lo menos, jamás hacía algo que ella no supiera y la última vez que no pudo encontrarme casi pierdo la vida, había sido estúpida.

Perdóname Minnie, fui una idiota, no pensé en lo que hacía. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar.-

Su llanto volvió a menguar y saltó a mis brazos aliviada de que estaba bien y confiada de que no volvería a cometer semejante error. Claro que todo se fue al drenaje cuando Black decidió romper el silencio.

Vaya, esto no se ve todos los días.-

Minnie saltó al escuchar la voz de mi nuevo amigo y volteó hacia él. No tardó más de 1 segundo en reconocerlo y lo que hizo a continuación me dejó más que sorprendida. Con un sutil movimiento de su mano mandó a volar por los aires a Black, un chasquido de sus dedos y ya se encontraba rodeado de sogas que lo amarraban a una de las armaduras. Estaba atónita, Minnie nunca, jamás, se atrevería a atacar a un mago aunque este fuera un prófugo, si algo tenían tatuado a fuego los elfos domésticos era que bajo ninguna circunstancia podían usar su magia en contra de una bruja o un mago.

No dañará a la hermana de Minnie, no lo dejaré.-

Lo hacía por mí, quería protegerme, estaba dispuesta a romper con todo lo que siempre le habían enseñado con tal de asegurarse de que no me hicieran daño y, más importante, me había llamado "hermana", desde que hablamos por primera vez se formó un lazo entre ambas y con el tiempo nos convertimos en las mejores amigas pero además de eso, Minnie siempre estuvo conmigo en las buena y malas, peleábamos, reíamos, jugábamos, no me había equivocado en lo que le dije a Severus, ella era mi familia y me hacía tremendamente feliz saber que también me consideraba parte de la suya, siempre lo he sabido pero ella jamás había dicho nada al respecto.

¡Oh! Minnie, yo también te quiero como una hermana.-

La que había derribado a Minnie esta vez fui yo, estaba tan dichosa que no podía parar de llorar de alegría. La llené de besos y abrazos.

Me encantan las muestras de afecto pero ¿podrías decirle que me suelte antes de que alguien venga?-

Por un momento había olvidado la situación en la que me había metido. Miré a Minnie con ojos de súplica y me le adelanté a hablar, tenía que convencerla de ayudarme.

Minnie, por favor, déjalo ir.-

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, parecían pelotas de tenis.

Sí, sé que parece una locura pero créeme él no es como todos dicen. Necesito sacarlo de aquí pero no puedo hacerlo sola, necesito de tu ayuda. Yo jamás te pediría algo que te pusiera en peligro, en verdad sé que es bueno, no puedo explicártelo ahora pero, por favor, solo ¿podrías confiar en mí esta vez?-

Su semblante se relajó después de unos segundos, dio un vistazo a Black y de nuevo me miró. Me obsequió una gran sonrisa y volvió chasquear los dedos dejando libre al ojigris.

Siempre Beatriz, siempre confiaré en ti y si quieres ayudarlo, aún si resultara no ser lo correcto, Minnie siempre va a ayudarte para eso está la familia.-

Por Merlín, podía marcar este día como el más extraño pero también como el mejor de toda mi vida. Minnie es la mejor hermana que pude haber deseado, si tuviera que volver a pasar por todo lo que pasé con tal de volver a encontrarla, no tenía dudas, lo haría 1 y mil veces más.

Gracias Minnie.-

Tal vez no fueron las palabras más elocuentes ni las más conmovedoras pero sabía que mis ojos le dirían todo lo que significaba para mí lo que estaba haciendo, una de las cosas que más amaba de nuestra hermandad era nuestra capacidad de hablarnos sin mediar palabra, más de una vez nos había sacado de un apuro y en ocasiones como esta nos servía para saber que nuestra conexión iba más allá de los lazos sanguíneos, sentimentales o de especie. El amor que nos teníamos era puro y no necesitó de nada más que 5 palabras para iniciar "sí quiero ser tu amiga".

Interrumpimos el contacto visual cuando escuchamos pasos demasiado cerca de nosotras.

Minnie, es hora, llévalo a mi habitación en la casa de mis padres, nadie entra cuando no estoy así que no se darán cuenta que está ahí. Por favor ve que se asee y que coma bien, también consíguele algo de ropa. Y explícale sobre mantenerse lejos del bosque si no quiere que mi padre o Magorian lo asesinen. Yo iré a verlo mañana a la hora de la comida.-

Mi hermanita me dio un asentimiento, se colocó al lado de Black y, sin dejar que este dijera una sola palabra, desapareció con él. Un minuto después apareció la última persona que deseaba ver en ese momento, bueno eso creí hasta que sus brazos me rodearon con ferocidad y su boca se apoderó de la mía con una pasión que me sofocó hasta el alma. Severus, mí Severus, supongo que ya tengo la respuesta que quería.


	14. Capítulo 14: Más que un millón de libros

POV Severus

Nunca se me había hecho tan largo el camino hacia los dormitorios de Slytherin, caminaba a toda velocidad pero ni siquiera así lograba avanzar tan rápido como quería. Iba entrando a la Sala Común y me encontré a los zánganos de mis alumnos vueltos locos.

¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa aquí?-

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y me vieron con terror, agradecí al cielo que el silencio hubiera vuelto. Draco fue el único que se atrevió a responderme.

Es Pansy profesor Snape, alguien entró a su dormitorio y destruyó todas sus cosas.-

La susodicha dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, hasta quedar al lado de mi ahijado, y acto seguido comenzó a llorar, no, no a llorar, a berrear.

Mis vestidos nuevos, mis joyas y todo mi… mi… ahhhh… mi maquillaje… está arruinado.-

Por Merlín, un asesino andaba suelto por el castillo y a esta niña idiota solo le importaba que le hubieran arruinado sus utensilios de veneración a la estúpida vanidad. ¿No podía ser más superficial?

¿Pero qué diablos le pasa?, hágase a un lado.-

La mocosa se había atrevido a acercarse a mí y encima intentaba que la consolara. Qué descaro. Evidentemente la aventé antes de que cumpliera su cometido de abrazarme pero qué asco, pensar que esa niñata berrinchuda, descerebrada y engreída me ponga sus manos encima hace que quiera cruciarla hasta el cansancio. Tal vez exagere pero más que el hecho de que la deteste está el hecho de que no es ella, no es mi Beatriz y a nadie jamás le permitiría tener ese tipo de confianzas conmigo más que a ella.

Sirius Black irrumpió en el castillo, el asunto está controlado así que los quiero a todos en sus respectivos dormitorios YA. Señorita Parkinson deje de lloriquear, seguramente tendrá miles de cosas más por cada una que le estropearon.-

¿Cómo? ¿Usted cree que haya sido él quien entró a mi habitación?-

No sea ridícula, ¿cree que iba a arriesgarse a que lo atraparan solo para romper sus vestidos y su maquillaje? Por favor, utilice el cerebro por una vez, seguramente fue alguno de sus compañeros al que hartó con sus grandilocuentes comentarios.-

Los mocosos iniciaron con la retirada a sus habitaciones, gracias a Merlín no eran tan imbéciles como para quedarse a ver hasta dónde aguantaba mi paciencia.

Draco, quédate un momento.-

Una vez que todos desaparecieron de mi vista, me dispuse a cumplir con mi verdadero cometido.

¿Pasa algo padrino?-

No, es que pude percatarme que estaban todos excepto la Señorita Matthews.-

Es cierto, no lo había pensado pero sí, es la única que falta. La verdad no la he visto desde nuestra última clase de hoy. No se apareció por el comedor ni la vi entrar o salir, aquí estuve toda la tarde.-

Entiendo. Ve a dormir.-

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme toda la columna vertebral, no podía ser que estuviera en peligro, no, ella no. Después que Draco se fue me dispuse a buscar a Dumbledore, era el único que podía ayudarme a encontrarla. Afortunadamente no tuvo que pasar mucho para toparme con el viejo.

Albus, hay una alumna desaparecida, tenemos que encontrarla.-

Tranquilízate muchacho, cuéntame, ¿qué pasa?-

Es Bea… hum… la Señorita Matthews. Estuvo conmigo después de la cena hablando de su reincorporación al colegio, vengo de los dormitorios de mi casa y ella no estaba ahí, sus compañeros no la vieron entrar así que no regresó después de nuestra conversación.-

Ya veo, sin duda, es bastante preocupante. Minerva.-

¿Si, Albus?-

Beatriz Matthews, alumna de tercer año de Slytherin ha desaparecido, por favor organízate con los otros profesores, debemos empezar a buscarla inmediatamente.-

McGonagall se exaltó, llevó una de sus manos a su boca y comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas silenciosas, miedo y dolor era lo que veía en sus ojos lo que me sorprendió pues no era como que ella tuviera la mejor opinión respecto a los de mi casa.

Merlín no puede ser… por supuesto Albus, comenzaré ya mismo.-

Y literalmente corrió al encuentro con los demás profesores.

Severus iré a hablar con los aurores que envió el ministerio, la buscaremos en los alrededores, coordínate con Minerva. No hay tiempo que perder.-

Y se fue tan rápido como McGonagall no sin que antes notara la inquietud que le había provocado la noticia, jamás lo había visto tan preocupado por alguien que no fuera su pequeño Potter. Curioso, muy curioso. Iba hacia Minerva cuando recordé a alguien que podría ayudarme, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?, y salí disparado hacia las cocinas.

Apenas abrí la puerta y comencé a gritar "Minnie, Minnie".

¿El profesor Snape llamó a Minnie?-

Sí, ¿sabes dónde está Beatriz?-

Minnie abrió los ojos de par en par y me miró con sorpresa, curiosidad y ansiedad.

Ella estaba con usted.-

Sí ya sé que estaba conmigo.-

Sin querer había alzado la voz más de la cuenta, ahora todos los elfos domésticos que había en el lugar me miraban con temor. Y Minnie había retrocedido varios pasos. Debía tranquilizarme o no conseguiría nada.

Yo… yo… lo lamento, no quise gritarte. ¿Has escuchado hablar de Sirius Black?-

Es un mago muy malo, un asesino, Minnie ha oído muchas cosas terribles sobre él.-

Bueno pues de algún modo, ese hombre logró vulnerar nuestra seguridad y entró al castillo. Y al parecer todo está en orden salvo que mmm…-

Ahora que lo pensaba no tenía idea de cómo tomaría la noticia esta pequeña criatura, "es mi familia" eso había dicho mi ángel. Respiré profundamente antes de continuar y traté de utilizar el tono de voz más suave que poseo. Normalmente no me tomaría tantas molestias con alguien pero ella era importante para Beatriz y, por consiguiente, también para mí además de que me había ayudado demasiado con aquella bandeja.

Verás Minnie, Beatriz salió de mi despacho antes de que descubriéramos a Black y no quiero que te asustes pero no logro encontrarla, si tú pudieras ayudarme…-

Y no fui capaz de terminar la oración porque Minnie se había vuelto un mar incontrolable de lágrimas y sollozos.

No, no, ella… no.-

Habían pasado algunos minutos y la elfina seguía llorando, no aguanté más.

Minnie, bastal, debes detenerte. ¿No ves que mientras lloras estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso?-

Tardó unos segundos pero pareció captar la idea porque se calmó de golpe.

Perdón es que… ella es mi familia… Minnie necesita a Beatriz… Ella es una hija de muggles y si ese hombre horrible la encuentra… No… La buscaré por todo el castillo si es necesario. Vamos.-

Las sorpresas nunca acababan, me impactó la decisión en el rostro de una criatura que por tanto tiempo he considerado inferior, cuán equivocado estaba. La angustia de Minnie solo me había alarmado más, mi mente era un torrente de pensamientos fatídicos, si el indeseable de Black se atrevía a ponerle una sola mano encima el beso de un dementor sería su última preocupación.

La buscamos por todos lados, profesores, aurores, prefectos, Minnie, incluso el arrogante de Potter, la insufrible de Granger y el idiota de Weasley estaban ayudando pero no habíamos obtenido ningún resultado. Después de más de una hora estaba completamente desesperado, por si fuera poco, me estaba carcomiendo la culpa, si no la hubiera citado esa noche, si hubiera reaccionado antes a aquél beso, si no hubiera sido tan cobarde como para admitir que jamás podría volver a verla sin saber que era mía, entonces esto no estaría pasando.

Sentía el corazón martillándome y los ojos ardiéndome, no estaba dispuesto a admitir que le hubiera pasado algo malo, no, debía haber otra explicación. Volteé hacia donde estaba la elfina con la esperanza de que supiera algo nuevo pero solo pude verla desaparecer. Máldita elfina ¿a dónde se fue? Ahora resulta que deberé buscarlas a ambas, estás 2 me volverán demente, si no es que ya lo estoy.

Seguí buscando a Beatriz junto con el resto sin ningún resultado, justo en este momento despreciaba con todas mis fuerzas a quien se le hubiera ocurrido la arquitectura de este lugar, habitaciones, corredores y pasadizos interminables, podía apostar a que ni siquiera Dumbledore conocía todo el colegio. Entonces recordé un lugar en particular, uno donde había un pasadizo que más de una vez habían utilizado Black y sus compinches pues iba directo a la Casa de los Gritos, no tenía nada que perder, ese lugar no había sido revisado, solo unos cuantos conocíamos su ubicación exacta así que me decidí por seguir mis instintos.

Al llegar al lugar mi respiración se detuvo y, en contraposición, mi corazón latió imposiblemente más rápido. Ahí estaba ella, mi ángel, mi Beatriz. Tan hermosa, tan perfecta, sana y salva. Me acerqué sin dudar ni un segundo y la estreché con todos los sentimientos que me asfixiaban en ese instante, alivio, felicidad, miedo de que todo fuera un espejismo y entonces mi cuerpo por sí mismo decidió que necesitaba una prueba fehaciente de que no era un sueño así que la besé, intensa y fieramente, primero con posesividad porque era mía y se lo dejaría claro a ella y a cualquiera que se atreviera a dudarlo, y luego con dulzura porque mi felicidad era total, aquellos momentos espeluznantes que había vivido hace apenas unos momentos cuando creí que podía estar en peligro me parecían a galaxias de distancia teniéndola aquí, justo entre mis brazos, con nuestros labios fundidos en uno. Este beso me supo a gloria, fue aún mejor que el primero porque esta vez era yo quien estaba entregándose en su totalidad, sin dudas, con muchos miedos pero con aun más ganas de saber hasta dónde podríamos llegar si esto continuaba.

Cuando estaba más que convencido que era real, me alejé un poco, apenas lo justo para que el aire regresara a mis pulmones y mi cerebro recordara cómo hilar palabras para formar oraciones.

Sí.-

¿Cómo?-

Tu respuesta, en ese momento y también ahora, es sí.-

Su sonrisa me dijo más que mil palabras y los besos que me dio acto seguido me dijeron más que un millón de libros.


	15. Capítulo 15: Esperanza

POV Severus

Llevábamos ya un buen tramo recorrido en completo silencio, no era uno incómodo ni mucho menos, de hecho era uno placentero y reconfortante. Ella y yo tomados de la mano acompasando nuestros pasos para ir a la par, sintiéndonos cerca, disfrutando de la perspectiva que nos brindaban estos recién descubiertos sentimientos.

-¿Qué fue lo te hizo decidirte?-

Su voz no rompió aquel embelesante silencio sino que se le sumó formando un todo que terminó de sumirme en la burbuja de perfección en que nos encontrábamos.

-Fuiste tú. Es decir, si tú, que eres la imagen viva de todo lo bueno y hermoso de este mundo, estuviste dispuesta a aceptar que tienes sentimientos por un viejo huraño, amargado y desagradable como yo entonces hubiera sido una completa idiotez empecinarme en seguir negando algo más que evidente y soy muchas cosas pero idiota jamás.-

-Para mi buena fortuna no, no lo eres. En cuanto a lo demás, sí eres huraño, amargado y desagradable con prácticamente todo el mundo pero es fácil serlo cuando se ha tenido que pasar por tantas cosas. Además, ¿recuerdas hoy en la mañana cuando me consolaste?-

Beatriz había dejado de caminar y se colocó frente a mí, aún sostenía mi mano, solo atiné a asentir ¿cómo olvidaría ese momento? La primera vez que estuvo entre mis brazos.

-Después que paré de llorar, cuando dejamos de abrazarnos, hubo un momento en que nos miramos fijamente, en el que vi directo a tus ojos. Esa Severus, esa es para mí la imagen viva de todo lo bueno y hermoso de este mundo.-

Como para corroborar lo que decía, con la mano que tenía libre acarició esa zona, mis ojos se cerraron y mi respiración se detuvo, bueno y hermoso, ella había usado esos adjetivos refiriéndose a mí, no lo hubiera creído si su tono no fuera el más sincero que hubiera escuchado en mi vida. Las caricias se detuvieron pero antes de que pudiera recobrarme de la ensoñación sentí el calor de su boca apoderándose de mis labios, un ligero sonido de satisfacción se escapó de mi garganta y sin pensarlo ni un segundo ya estaba devolviéndole el beso y aferrándola contra mi cuerpo. Pero, como dicen por ahí, nada dura para siempre. Unos carraspeos nos sacaron del trance y ambos nos giramos a ver quién había destruido nuestra burbuja. Olvidando que yo era el profesor de pociones, ella mi alumna y que estábamos en el colegio, lo único que pensé antes de reconocer a la figura delante de nosotros fue que si estaba vivo no duraría demasiado en ese estado.

-Hum, yo… lamento la intromisión hijo pero como podrás recordar estábamos muy preocupados por el paradero de la Señorita Matthews pero me alegra saber que la encontraste y que está bien, más que bien diría yo.-

Dumbledore, maldito vejete, ¿cómo es que siempre se las ingeniaba para aparecerse en los momentos menos oportunos? Su sonrisa y mirada pícara me decían que esto me costaría aguantar sus ocurrencias a partir de ese momento y hasta que uno de los dos muriera y probablemente ni así me libraría de él.

-Lo estoy, nunca estuve en peligro Director, yo iba caminando sin fijarme por dónde iba y cuando me di cuenta estaba bastante lejos. No fue hasta que Minnie me encontró que supe que ustedes me estaban buscando, lamento haberlos preocupado, no se volverá a repetir.-

No creía lo que veía, si pensaba que emprendería una rápida huida o que se alejaría de mí y agacharía la cabeza avergonzada estaba muy equivocado, ¿cuántas veces me había equivocado con ella en el poco tiempo que había transcurrido de iniciado el curso? Su tono era sereno y decidido con el toque justo de disculpa, su rostro se mostraba seguro y feliz mientras que había vuelto a tomar mi mano que en medio del furor del beso yo había soltado para poder abrazarla con total libertad.

Las miradas iban y venían de uno a otro, Albus la veía como si tratara de descifrarla pero Beatriz parecía como si ya supiera todo lo que necesitaba saber de él. Los dos sonreían como si estuvieran hablando. Ahora que los veía así, frente a frente, me daba cuenta de a quién me había recordado el brillo en los ojos de Beatriz, era idéntico al que poseían los ojos del insoportable de Albus. Perfecto todos ignoren a Severus ya que él no habla idioma "demente". Eso tenía que ser, habían enloquecido. Siguieron con su jueguecito hasta que el viejo chiflado optó por retirarse.

En ese caso, mejor será que me vaya para comunicarles a todos las buenas noticias. Severus, sé que está de más pedírtelo pero ¿podrías asegurarte que Beatriz llegue a salvo hasta su dormitorio? no quisiera que volviera perderse.-

Nos guiñó un ojo, dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido. ¿Qué diantres había ocurrido? Quería correr tras él y gritarle "hey… yuhu… acabo de besar a una alumna y no es la primera ni será la última vez, ¿hay alguien ahí?", nos había visto y no hizo nada, pareció como si ya lo esperara y además el no decirme nada ¿era su forma de decir que me apoyaba?

-No le des tantas vueltas, él te quiere como a un hijo por lo que solo desea tu felicidad. Es Albus Dumbledore, para él "no hay magia más poderosa que el amor", jamás pondría por encima de eso algo tan banal como las reglas y los protocolos.-

¿Será que puede leer la mente? Rápidamente eché un vistazo a mis defensas mentales pero las encontré tan impenetrables como siempre, respiré hondo y admití que tenía razón, el actuar del loco Director era predecible, así era él, sentimental y ridículo y, por primera vez, agradecía a todos los magos habidos y por haber que lo fuera.

Sin más contratiempos llegamos a los dormitorios de Slytherin, era el momento de decir adiós, uno corto pero doloroso. Me aseguré que no hubiera nadie alrededor y besé a mi ángel, un beso corto pero repleto de significado. Nos despedimos y esa noche, por primera vez, me dormí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con una calidez en mi pecho que solo pude llamar "esperanza".


	16. Cap16: Un reencuentro bastante peculiar

POV Beatriz

-Beatriz, ¿por qué no vienes y te sientas con nosotros? No te hemos visto en ninguna de las comidas.-

-Eres muy amable Harry pero la verdad es que siempre como con una amiga, ya sabes que nunca he sido bienvenida entre las serpientes por mi sangre ni entre los otros por mi casa.-

-Pero ahora es diferente, estoy segura que si los demás se hubieran tomado un momento para conocerte se habrían dado cuenta igual que nosotros de que no eres para nada como los Slytherin que conocemos. ¿Y no me habías dicho que no tenías ninguna amiga?-

-Gracias por tus palabras Herms y te dije que no tenía ninguna amiga bruja y así es, Minnie es una elfina.-

Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron pasmados ante mi confesión.

-¿Una elfina? Pero ¿cómo es eso posible?-

-Es una larga historia que algún día les contaré pero justo ahora debo irme. Los veré más tarde.-

Sin esperar a que me respondieran, me alejé lo más rápido posible, tenía una cita que no podía esperar más tiempo. Black y yo tendríamos una buena charla.

Tardé menos de lo usual en llegar al corazón del Bosque Prohibido, sin duda estaba ansiosa por descubrir la verdad sobre aquel hombre. Seguí caminando un rato más, disfrutando de todo lo que me rodeaba, la vegetación, las criaturas, la brisa, de pronto hubo un ligero cambio en la dirección del viento, apenas perceptible, si no hubiera sido debidamente entrenada no lo hubiera notado.

Cerré mis ojos un momento y un aroma conocido inundó mis fosas nasales, petricor, manzana y madera. Una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios, si pensaba darme una sorpresa estaba muy equivocado, invertiría los papeles. Escuché a las pezuñas chocar contra la tierra apenas un segundo después de que yo había saltado para esquivar la embestida. Aterricé justo detrás de mi atacante, saqué mi varita y lancé un Expulso que lo hizo chocar contra un gran roble. Se reincorporó de inmediato, tomó su arco y comenzó a lanzarme flechas, una tras otra las esquivé sin mayor dificultad.

-Avis.-

Decenas de pequeños pájaros salieron de mi varita y volaron en dirección a mi oponente lo que provocó que dejara de lanzarme flechas, aproveché para convocar un Mobiliarbus y acto seguido el gran roble se movió hasta que logró lanzarlo por los aires, lo observé posicionarse para caer de pie y antes de que tocara el suelo le di directo en el pecho con un Rictusempra.

Él cayó sin hacerse ningún daño pero partiéndose de risa, a los pocos segundos ya estaba tirado en el piso sosteniendo la parte delantera de su cuerpo.

-Jajaja páralo ya… jajaja debes de… jajaja-

-No lo haré hasta que admitas que te he vencido.-

-¿Qué? Jajaja No… jajaja lo… jajaja haré.-

-Entonces continúa divirtiéndote, debo ver a papá.-

-Jajaja No… jajaja espera… jajaja.-

Inicié la retirada, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción pero no tardé en escuchar el galope tras de mí, además de las escandalosas risas.

-De acuerdo… jajaja lo haré… jajaja-

Me detuve y lo miré con impaciencia. Se encontraba parado sobre sus cuartos traseros y sacudiéndose violentamente por la incesantes carcajadas.

-Estoy esperando.-

-Jajajaja bien… jajaja me venciste… jajaja-

-Aja ¿y?-

-Jajaja y… jajaja eres la… jajaja mejor… jajaja-

-Lo sé pero que amable de tu parte el admitirlo Fantes.-

-Por favor… jajaja-

-Finite incantatem.-

Fantes dejó de retorcerse y empezó a respirar profundamente para recuperarse. Cuando me miró finalmente vi decepción por haber perdido, diversión por lo ridícula de la manera en que perdió, orgullo por percatarse que era tan buena como él y, por último, un fuerte sentimiento de "esta me la pagarás", estaba impaciente porque lo intentara.

-Vaya pequeña, al parecer no eres tan blanda como pareces.-

-Ni tú tan mal encarado y duro.-

Le saqué la lengua y él me hizo una mueca muy graciosa mostrándome sus dientes como para resaltar lo de mal encarado. Después de eso, cortó la distancia entre ambos y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Te extrañé bruja.-

-Y yo a ti centauro.-

Le di un enorme beso en la mejilla y nos separamos para quedar lado a lado, emprendimos juntos el camino a casa, donde nos esperaba nuestra amada familia.


	17. Capítulo 17: Centauros

POV Beatriz

Fantes representa en mi vida lo mismo que Minnie aunque en masculino, con cuerpo de caballo y un humor mucho más irritable. Lo conocí a los 11 años mientras mi hermanita y yo jugábamos escondidas en El Bosque, sin querer terminé adentrándome demasiado y de pronto me encontré con unos ojos plateados como la luna mirándome con curiosidad. Estaba impresionada, jamás había visto u oído hablar de los centauros. En un principio Fantes se mostró bastante receloso hacia Minnie y hacia mí, era obvio que no le agradaba la compañía de nadie que no fuera de su especie pero aun así, después de ese día, volvimos tan seguido como pudimos a encontrarnos los tres para jugar.

Poco a poco confiamos uno en el otro, pasaron los meses y ocurrió uno de los momentos más terroríficos de mi vida. Fantes y yo estábamos jugando a encontrar el tesoro cuando escuchamos ruidos muy raros, era bastante noche pero gracias a la luna teníamos la luz necesaria para guiarnos. Los dos nos quedamos estáticos en nuestros respectivos lugares, atentos a nuestro alrededor.

Todo fe muy rápido, cuando menos lo esperamos nos encontramos rodeados de acromántulas horripilantes. Los ruidos que hacían eran escalofriantes, notamos que se acercaban cada vez más a nosotros, era notorio que su única intención era cenar generosamente. El miedo me recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, empecé a temblar y a sudar frío. A mi lado, Fantes se colocó en posición de defensa, me dejó atónita su fiereza, determinación y valor. Estaba listo para pelear aun cuando las posibilidades estaban en contra.

Las asquerosas arañas comenzaron con el ataque y vi a mi amigo tirar golpes, improvisar armas con plantas y arbustos, defendiéndonos a ambos. Entonces tomé una importante decisión, una que determinaría después lo que sería el resto de mi vida. Alcé mi varita e hice uso de todos los hechizos que conocía hasta ese momento que si bien no eran muchos sí que me fueron útiles para repeler a esas bestias y protegernos a ambos.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo estuvimos peleando pero recuerdo como en cámara lenta cuando una enorme, en verdad enorme acromántula logró pasar nuestras defensas y se lanzó hacia la espalda de Fantes quien ni siquiera se percató de ello. Seguía aterrada pero segura de una sola cosa, no podía permitir que hirieran a mi mejor amigo, así que salté en medio y recibí el mayor dolor que jamás haya sentido, ni lo que padecía antes, durante o después de las palizas de Mark se equiparó al dolor que me invadió en ese momento.

Solo atiné a alzar una vez más mi varita, mientras sentía como los mortales colmillos continuaban incrustándose a lo largo de mi abdomen. Escuché un rugido detrás de mí pero estaba demasiado desenfocada como para entender qué o quién lo había emitido, usé las casi nulas fuerzas que me quedaban para pronunciar un Wingardium Leviosa, lo último que vi antes de que el dolor me venciera fue cómo la acromantula se elevó por los aires el tiempo suficiente para que Fantes la lanzara lejos.

Cuando recobré el conocimiento estaba en lugar que jamás había visto antes. Acostada sobre lo que parecía una gran piedra aplastada y cubierta por una extraña manta roída, como almohadas tenía un gran monte de flores y hojas. Al mirar a lo largo y ancho del lugar me percaté que estaba en una tienda, como las que había usado una vez cuando fui a acampar por parte del colegio en el que estudiaba. No había muchas cosas dentro, un par de muebles, lámparas, arcos y flechas.

A los pocos minutos de que desperté entraron 3 centauros monumentales seguidos de Fantes que apenas me vio corrió a colocarse junto a mí. El primero de los centauros que se presentó como Magorian el líder de La Colonia de Centauros del Bosque Prohibido, era de piel café, cabello largo y ojos verdes como el follaje de los árboles en primavera. El segundo, llamado Bane, con el cabello y la piel negro y un aspecto salvaje, era el hermano de Magorian y segundo al mando. El tercero era Ronan, padre de Fantes con el mismo tono de piel que Magorian pero los con los ojos plateados idénticos a los de mi amigo.

Los tres centauros me miraron con desconfianza y frustración. Me hablaron de las ideas que tenían los de su especie respecto a los magos y a las brujas, a sus ojos éramos escoria, una raza que se creía superior y solo pensaba en su propio beneficio sin importarle a quien dañara. Dijeron que el que Fantes se hubiera hecho amigo de alguien como yo era una deshonra, sin embargo, él les había hablado de mi forma de ser, que había demostrado no poseer ninguno de los defectos que tanto aborrecían en los de mi clase, eso y el hecho de que casi muero por proteger a uno de ellos los convenció de salvarme la vida y darme el beneficio de la duda.

Con el paso del tiempo, fui tomando mi propio lugar dentro de ellos hasta que llegó el punto en que me consideraron parte de su familia, porque eran eso, una gran y amorosa familia, algo que hasta ese entonces no había conocido. Mi amistad con Fantes creció hasta convertirse en hermandad, Magorian me nombró su "hija adoptiva" y Firenze, Bane e incluso Ronan se volvieron mis tíos, maestros y protectores.

Pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo en el bosque junto a mi nueva familia, me entrenaron tanto física como mentalmente, me enseñaron cosas, secretos que solo los Centauros conocían respecto a plantas, pociones, adivinación, curación, magia, porque aunque no tengan varitas poseen un conocimiento enorme en ese campo, fue entonces cuando realmente supe cuán grande era su confianza en mí.

Los centauros salvaron mi vida más de una ocasión y en más de una forma, mientras que desde que entré a Hogwarts las cosas en casa empeoraron debido a los golpes y peores tratos de quienes creía eran mis padres biológicos, en este, mi hogar, junto a mi verdadera familia, todo mejoraba. A pesar de que veía el odio y la ira en ellos cada vez que Minnie me llevaba para que curaran las costillas que Mark me había roto una vez más, jamás me recriminaron que siguiera volviendo a ese lugar, ellos sabían, lo entendían, mi destino era pasar por ello y, del mismo modo, el suyo era brindarme todo aquello que no tenía con nadie más.

Me hicieron fuerte y me brindaron las herramientas que necesitaba para ver más al allá de las cosas y para comprenderlas. Me dieron amor, seguridad y dicha. Me hicieron sentir querida, respetada, protegida e importante. A ellos les debo todo, por once largos años me sentí tan sola y ahora no queda ni rastro de ese sentimiento, en su lugar, tengo una gran familia, extraña para algunos pero perfecta para mí, un nuevo amigo y lo tengo a él, a Severus. Inmediatamente una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al recordarlo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

La voz de Fantes me sacó de mis recuerdos.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué piensas que algo pasó?-

-No puedes engañarme Beatriz, tú estrella cambió, hay algo muy diferente en ti. Algo bueno, basta con ver esa sonrisa para saberlo.-

-Bueno, tal vez sea porque estaba recordando lo afortunada que soy y porque mmm… comencé a, no sé cuál es el término correcto mmm… ¿Salir con alguien?-

Fantes se paró en seco y se colocó delante de mí.

-¿Cómo? ¿Salir? ¿Te refieres a lo que dicen ustedes los humanos cuando hablan de involucrarse con alguien de manera amorosa?-

Su mirada se posó inquisitivamente en mí. Aun después de todos estos años no dejaba de asombrarme lo sobreprotector que Fantes podía llegar a ser conmigo.

-Sí, algo así.-

-¿Estás loca? Aun eres muy joven, no puedes hacerlo, no te dejaré.-

-¿Disculpa? No recuerdo haberte pedido permiso.-

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y un gruñido feroz salió de lo más profundo de su pecho.

-¿Se puede saber quién es? ¿Es un centauro o un mago?-

-Es un mago.-

-Encima de todo es indigno. No, no y no. Ya verás cuando se lo diga a tu padre.-

Y sin más, se fue a todo galope. Merlín, ya me imagino la escena que encontraré cuando llegue.

-Centauros.- Un buen día van a matarme de un disgusto.


	18. Cap 18: El resplandor de una estrella

POV Beatriz

Aminoré la velocidad de mis pasos hasta prácticamente igualarla a la de un caracol, no deseaba llegar, no quería ni pensar en la reacción de mis adorados tíos y, sobre todo, en la de mi padre. Preferiría enfrentarme a un ejército de acromántulas, de nuevo, que tener que plantarme ante ellos justo en este momento pero ¿dónde se metían esas arañas espeluznantes cuando se les necesitaba?

Sin poder demorarme más, llegué al llano donde se encontraba mi hogar aunque en este instante solo lo veía como el final de mi perdición. Respiré profundamente y crucé el campo protector que rodeaba al campamento, totalmente indetectable e impasable para quiénes no supieran de antemano su localización exacta. Apenas había dado un paso dentro y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia mí, el silencio que se instalo podía ser cortado con un cuchillo. Tragué ruidosamente y busqué el par de ojos que más me preocupaba encontrar.

Frente a su tienda, erguido en toda su gloria y con gesto impasible estaba el hombre o, mejor dicho, centauro más importante para mí, aquél a quien más le debía en este mundo. Sonreí inquieta pero sinceramente y corrí a abrazarlo.

-Padre, me alegro tanto de verte.-

Sentí a su corazón saltar, sabía que también le alegraba verme, sin embargo permaneció inamovible, solo me dio un ligero apretón en un brazo como respuesta. Me alejé y permanecí como petrificada, él jamás me había rechazado, ni siquiera cuando era niña y aun no terminaba de confiar en mí. Todos decían que no había algo en este universo que fuera capaz de negarme y que nadie lo enorgullecía más que yo, sin embargo, aquí estábamos mirándonos fijamente y podía leer como una vieja historia la furia en su rostro. No podía creer que algo como yo saliendo con alguien lo pudiera poner de ese modo, a menos que Fantes le hubiera dicho algo más, si era así ese caballito tenía los días contados.

Mi padre rompió nuestro contacto visual y se hizo a un lado para que entendiera que debía entrar a la tienda, cuando lo hice me percaté que no sería una charla privada. Acomodados a lo largo del lugar estaban mis tres tíos y el culpable de todo.

-Fantes.-

Después de gritar su nombre me lancé a golpearlo con lo primero que encontré, que casualmente resultó ser su arco. Me separaron de él después que le asestara unos buenos porrazos. Estaba furiosa, no entendía por qué había actuado de esa manera, no se detuvo a escucharme solo saltó a sacar conclusiones y a venir a chivarse.

-Basta. Beatriz, debes tranquilizarte. Entiendo tu enojo pero Fantes hizo lo correcto, ¿acaso pensabas ocultarnos que habías comenzado una relación con un… mago?-

La forma de decir "mago", como si la sola palabra fuera a envenenarlo, me recordaba lo mucho que despreciaba a los de mi especie, era tan fácil olvidarlo cuando jamás me dio más que amor y bondad.

-Claro que no padre, iba a decírtelo, a todos ustedes pero antes quise compartirlo con Fantes, mi hermano, en quien creí que podría confiar sin que armara todo este lío.-

Lancé una mirada cargada de decepción a la dirección de Fantes y al menos tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse por sus acciones ya que agachó la cabeza.

-Yo… yo… lo hice por ti.-

Lo que dijo me descolocó, podía comprender que quisiera protegerme pero no era tan ingenuo como para creer que poniendo a nuestra familia en mi contra iba a conseguirlo, me conocía demasiado bien para eso.

-No te entiendo.-

-Lo que mi hijo quiere decir es que tu hora ha llegado y con ella también la nuestra.-

Ahora estaba más confundida que nunca, me giré para ver a mi padre, era el único que podía explicarme a ciencia cierta lo que estaba ocurriendo. La furia en su rostro se había disipado, en su lugar había una profunda aflicción reflejada en una única lágrima que resbaló por su rostro, lo que sea que fuera le había partido el corazón. Me acerqué de nuevo a él y volví a abrazarlo, no soportaba verlo así, menos aun sabiendo que era mi culpa, no era capaz de dañarlo, moriría mil veces antes de hacerlo y renunciaría a todo y a todos con tal de verlo tan seguro, feliz y temible como siempre.

-Padre, lo lamento, no quise decepcionarte. Por favor, perdóname. Te prometo que me alejaré de él y olvidaré por completo cualquier cosa relacionada con el amor, no volveré a pensar si quiera en el tema, lo juro. Tú eres lo más importante para mí.-

Sentí cómo quiso zafarse de mi abrazo pero mi cuerpo se aferró aún más a él. Comencé a sentir la blusa de mi uniforme mojada, aparentemente había comenzado a llorar en algún punto entre mi discusión con Fantes y mi desconcierto por la actitud de mi padre. En menos de lo que tarda un suspiro en desvanecerse, me encontré sentada en la orilla de la que era mi cama cuando niña y que se quedó ahí para las veces en que quisiera volver a dormir sintiendo la protección de mi padre quien justo ahora estaba echado frente a mí acariciando mi cabello.

-Mi pequeña, tú jamás me has decepcionado y estoy convencido que nunca lo harás.-

Su voz me tranquilizó, era el mismo tono que utilizaba para contarme historias antes de dormir.

-Mírame.-

Poco a poco levanté mi cabeza y quedé expuesta a su mirada que no me reflejaba nada más que el inmenso amor que me tenía, eso me reconfortó por completo.

-El que debe disculparse soy yo, no debí haberte recibido de ese modo es solo que está situación es muy complicada.-

-¿Por qué?-

Lo vi batallar para encontrar las palabras indicadas pero cuando era más que evidente que no podría continuar, mi tío Firenze decidió captar mi atención y proseguir.

-El camino que marcan nuestras estrellas siempre es complicado de entender y, más aún, de aceptar.-

-¿Mi destino? Hay algo malo con él y ustedes lo saben.-

-El destino no es bueno ni malo solo es y punto.-

-Por favor, Bane, claro que es malo esta vez ¿o acaso quieres que pase?-

-No se trata de lo que tú, Magorian, Ronan, Fantes o yo queramos, ni siquiera de lo que ella quiera, se trata de que pasará y no podemos evitarlo, lo saben.-

-Eso no significa que no podamos advertirle.-

-Así es Ronan, me temo que es todo lo que podemos hacer.-

-En ese caso ¿por qué no comienzas de una vez tío Firenze?-

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, las miradas iban y venían de uno a otro, sin embargo, mi padre permaneció estático junto a mí, lo único que continuaba moviéndose era su mano con la que seguía acariciando mi cabello. Tras 10 cardiacos minutos, el tío Ronan se decidió a hablar.

-Bien, conoces bastante bien los atributos con los que los cielos nos han dotado para descifrarlo y que es ahí, en el manto estelar, donde todos los secretos son revelados y donde los hilos de nuestros destinos permanecen almacenados.-

Le di un rápido asentimiento, amaba a mi familia pero por Merlín que me exasperaba su manera de enredarlo todo ¿por qué no iban simplemente al grano?

-El día que te uniste a nuestra familia, lo vimos tan claro como el agua, ahí estaba el resplandor de tu estrella, tan vivo y exultante, jamás hemos visto cosa igual. Eres la imagen pura de la magia mi niña, sin prejuicios, rencores ni mezquindad, con un corazón tan grande como el cielo, con la sabiduría de un centauro, con la fuerza de un dragón, la humildad de un elfo y la apariencia de una bruja. Tu destino simplemente es grandioso porque tú lo eres pero la grandeza no siempre viene con la luz, también atrae a la oscuridad.-

Fantes se había tumbado junto a mí sobre la cama y me abrazaba protectoramente, mi cerebro iba a toda máquina pero no alcanzaba a ver hacia dónde querían llegar.

-Los tiempos para los de tu especie son muy duros, una guerra se avecina, una que cobrara un precio demasiado alto, una donde todo adquirirá sentido y significado ante tus ojos, conocerás tu futuro descubriendo tu pasado, tus verdaderas raíces. En tu interior hay un poder más grande que ninguno y te llevará a dominar los mismos cielos o a probar el hastío del abismo. Sufrirás dolor, traición, pérdida y todo comenzará con el primer acercamiento del amor verdadero.-

Y como si de un puzzle se tratara, todo encajó.

-Por eso se molestaron tanto con la noticia, si Severus resulta ser mi amor verdadero entonces…-

-Significa que todo ha comenzado.-

La voz de mi padre me hizo temblar, ¿descubrir mis raíces? ¿guerra? ¿poder? ¿traición? No podía ser yo, no quería serlo pero ellos tenían razón, uno puede llorar, gritar y maldecir pero jamás luchar contra el destino, este siempre terminaba por alcanzarte, solo quedaba hacer lo mejor con lo que se tenía a la mano.

-No estás sola hermanita. Tal vez no seamos mucho pero somos una familia, tu familia.-

Eché un largo vistazo por todo el lugar, miré a mis tíos, a mi hermano y a mi padre y pese a todo sonreí.

-No, no son mucho porque ustedes lo son todo para mí.-

Abracé a Fantes y después a mis tíos y a mis padres, me llevé muchos besos, apretones y palabras de aliento, me sentía sumamente confusa así que decidí ir con la única persona que podría ayudarme a aclararme, Black tendría que aguardar unas horas más, necesitaba a Severus y lo necesitaba ya.


	19. Capítulo 19: Padre e hijo

POV Severus

¿Debería comer una rebanada más? Tal vez no sea prudente pero ¡qué diablos! Está delicioso, estos elfos sí que saben cocinar.

-¿Severus? ¿Severus?-

Estaba degustando mi tercera rebanada, perdiéndome en su exquisito sabor y rememorando el momento en que lo comí junto a mi ángel cuando una voz que parecía lejana atrajo la atención de mi parte consiente, después de sentir un firme codazo de mi lado derecho me percaté que no estaba para nada lejos.

-Carajo Minerva, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Es que ni siquiera puedo comer en paz?-

-Esa no es manera de hablarme y lo siento Severus pero llevo más de cinco minutos llamándote y como no te dignabas siquiera mirarme tuve que usar otros métodos para llamar tu atención y, mira nada más, parece que funcionó.-

-Discúlpalo Minerva es que la mente de un enamorado no suele prestar atención a los simples mortales de su entorno.-

-¡Cof, cof, cof!-

Casi me atraganto con el pedazo de pie de calabaza que acababa de meterme a la boca, maldito viejo metiche, sabía que no tardaría en hacer alguno de sus "atinados" comentarios pero ¿frente a Minerva? ¿en serio? ¿qué trata de hacer? ¿matarme? Trataba de recordar cómo se respiraba correctamente, solo requería de unos segundos para recomponerme pero Albus Dumbledore nunca golpea solo una vez así que se levantó y colocó detrás de mí y comenzó a dar palmadas en mi espalda, un remedio muy muggle pero eficiente, poco a poco fui recobrando la compostura.

-Tranquilo hijo, no es para tanto, yo estoy feliz de verte tan soñador y fanático del pie de calabaza, ¿Minerva no estás igual de feliz? Ya era hora que nuestro muchacho comenzara a sentar cabeza y a mirar al mundo con otros ojos, el poder de la mujer adecuada es incalculable.-

-Basta Albus, no voy a permitir que uses mi intimidad como chismorreo para la sobremesa, lo que pase en vida no es asunto tuyo así que abstente de continuar inmiscuyéndote, además fueron solo unas simples rebanadas de pie.-

Y furibundo como estaba salí del Gran Comedor con paso firme y la poca dignidad que me quedaba intacta, escuché pasos que me seguían apresurados, decidí voltear y ahí estaba Minerva, la mujer que siempre ha sido como una segunda madre para mí. Se acercó y me miró con ojos brillantes pero cautos.

-¿Es cierto Severus? ¿Por fin te has dado la oportunidad que tanto te mereces de ser feliz al lado de alguien más?-

Estuve tentado de mandarlo al demonio, después de todo estaba furioso pero al ver la calidez con la que me había hablado, como cuando me cantaba para que durmiera, me fue simplemente imposible.

-Sí, es cierto. Pero por favor, no me preguntes nada más, apenas estamos iniciando y no quisiera inmiscuir a todo Hogwarts en esto, al menos no por el momento.

-No soy todo Hogwarts.-

Me sentí mal por haberle dicho eso, no era mi intención que pensara que ella no era especial en mi vida porque a mi modo extraño y difícil la veía como alguien en verdad importante.

-No quise decir…-

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, no voy a tratar de sonsacarte información. Por ahora me conformo y me alegro con saber que hay alguien que pudo abrirse paso dentro de la enorme coraza que te pones todos los días para apartarte del mundo y, por primera vez en mucho años te noto diferente, con esperanza, no hay nada más reconfortante para una madre que saber que sus hijos son felices. Sea quien sea esa chica, no la dejes ir Severus y hazme el favor de decirle lo agradecida que estoy con ella.-

Depositó un cálido beso en mi mejilla y volvió al Gran Comedor, yo sonreí y me encaminé a mi despacho. El camino que recorrí hasta Las Mazmorras esta vez fue diferente, las paredes seguían tan aburridas como siempre y la temperatura iba descendiendo con la misma regularidad conforme más me acercaba a mi destino sin embargo, nada me parecía igual, de pronto todo lo sentía distinto, mejor. Tal vez fuera la magia del lugar o la de cierta pelinegra la que había encantado mis ojos para que vieran luz donde antaño solo habían hallado oscuridad, o quizá se tratara de mi propia mente engatusándome para confiar en que las cosas podían mejorar, como sea, me agradaba el cambio. Seguía sonriendo y casi podía asegurar que tenía una cara de adolescente hormonado después de su primer beso, no podía evitarlo, así era exactamente como me sentía. Llegué a mi despacho y abrí la puerta, justo antes de entrar unas suaves manos cubrieron mis ojos, la electricidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo delatando a mi "atacante" y su cálido aliento contra mi nuca casi fríe todas mi terminaciones nerviosas.

-No debería ir por los pasillos con semejante semblante en el rostro, podría deslumbrar a más de una estudiante y luego me vería obligada a hechizarlas para alejarlas.-

Tragué en seco y aspiré profundamente, craso error, su aroma cual amortentia invadió mi mente y perdí cualquier resto de raciocinio. Quité, con toda la delicadeza que el momento me permitía, sus manos de mi rostro, giré con suma rapidez hasta quedar frente a frente y la besé con tal necesidad que pareciera hubiéramos estado separados durante siglos y no durante algunas horas como era el caso. Colocó sus manos entrelazadas alrededor de mi cuello y yo la levanté apoyando las mías en su cadera, enredo sus piernas en mi cintura y nos adentramos a trompicones al despacho. Si había una definición de paraíso era esta.

La cargué hasta el sillón, ahí seguimos besándonos con ella sentada sobre mí y mientras yo acariciaba su espalda y su cintura ella me prodigaba mimos en mi rostro y mi pecho. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo pasamos así, solo sé que no fue suficiente porque yo quería más, siempre querré más. Nos separamos cuando oímos unos golpes en la puerta, seguidos por el sonido de esta al abrirse. Y por segunda vez, la antigüedad más impertinente del castillo hizo su aparición.

-¡Oh, no tenía idea de que estabas tan… ocupado hijo! Lamento interrumpirlos, por segunda vez.-

-Con un demonio, ¿qué no sabes que es de pésima educación entrar sin haber sido invitado?-

-Lo sé, lo lamento, además sí toqué.-

-Sí y no esperaste ni dos segundos antes de irrumpir como si fuera tu casa.-

-Bueno pues si tanto deseabas que nadie entrara debiste usar tu varita, ¿tan perdido te encuentras que no recuerdas ni cómo hacer un simple hechizo anti intrusos?-

-Lárgate Albus, no me hagas perder la casi nula paciencia que me queda, lár-ga-te.-

-Pero que modales, debería instruirlo un poco en cuanto a cortesía se refiere Señorita Matthews.-

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, estaba cansado de sus intromisiones en mi vida, era un adulto no su títere, dejaría que siguiera tratando de manipular mi vida a su antojo y mucho menos permitiría que metiera a Beatriz en medio. Dejé a mi ángel sobre el sillón y me levanté colérico a plantarle cara al viejo que me esperaba con su odiosa cara metome-en-todo.

-No te voy a permitir que la metas en esto, ¿me entiendes?, si quieres decir algo dímelo a mí, al menos yo ya estoy acostumbrado a tus idioteces. ¿Qué no entiendes que no puedes inmiscuirte así en mi vida? Privacidad, una palabra que deberías aprender.-

-No es mi intención entrometerme Severus, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.-

-¿Y no me crees capaz de alcanzar esa felicidad por mí mismo? ¿Tan inútil me consideras?-

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, te considero un gran mago y una gran persona, eres astuto, inteligente, valiente y noble hijo pero la mayor parte del tiempo dejas que tu pasado te gane, solo quiero que le des una verdadera oportunidad al presente y, sobre todo, al futuro. Tal vez mis métodos no sean los mejores pero créeme que solo quiero tu bienestar, eres muy importante para mí. Eres mi hijo.-

Los ojos de Albus se cristalizaron, quizás fui demasiado duro con él pues aunque odiara admitirlo él tenía razón, si había alguien a quien pudiera llamar padre ese era Albus Dumbledore, lo que realmente me enfurecía no era su impertinencia o su manera de entrometerse en mi vida, en el fondo, agradecía que existiera alguien que se preocupara tanto por mí, el problema era el creer que después de todo no confiara en mí, que me creyera inferior y por eso pensara que tenía que intervenir en cada situación, ahora veía que no era así, su única intención siempre había sido hacerme ver que el pasado es eso, pasado.

-Yo… lo lamento Albus, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, para mí también eres mi padre.-

-Me alegra saberlo.-

Sus ojos recobraron el brillo inicial y toda su cara se iluminó.

-Bien, creo que es mejor que me retire, ya después hablaremos del asunto que vine a plantearte. Señorita Matthews, ha sido un placer verla y, por cierto, muchas gracias por abrir el corazón mi muchacho.-

Se acercó a Beatriz, tomó su mano y depositó un beso en ella. Mi ángel sonreía de oreja a oreja y pude ver sus ojos llenos de ternura, mi padre y mi ángel, 2 de las 3 personas más importantes de mi vida, la imagen perfecta, claro que nada es perfecto. Apenas Albus soltó a Beatriz ella cambió su semblante, su cara se puso seria y sus ojos se posaron fijos en un punto de la nada. Una luz blanca y cegadora la cubrió de pies a cabeza haciendo que el director y yo tuviéramos que ver hacia otro lado, cuando la luz se desvaneció y pudimos volver a ver mi corazón se angustió como nunca antes. Beatriz se había desmayado y tanto Albus como yo estábamos más que contrariados, corrí hasta quedar junto a ella, estaba frenético ¿qué diantres había ocurrido?

-¿Qué fue eso? Albus ¿qué ocurrió, qué tiene Beatriz?-

-No tengo idea hijo, no tengo idea.-

Su semblante era de pura preocupación y desconcierto, su voz tembló un poco al hablar, si el mejor mago del mundo no podía explicar lo que pasó ¿quién podía saberlo? Si él estaba confundido yo estaba aterrado. Me hinqué frente al sillón y tomé su mano, solo una cosa era importante, Beatriz, mi Beatriz solo despierta, por favor.


	20. Capítulo 20: Una extraña magia

POV Severus

-Enervate.-

Era la veinteava vez que intentaba ese hechizo y Beatriz seguía sin despertar. Cada segundo me desesperaba aún más. Albus se había ido a buscar ayuda o eso fue lo que me dijo pero ya habían pasado varios agonizantes minutos y nada que volvía. Yo continuaba en la misma posición desde que mi ángel se había desvanecido, hincado en el piso junto al sillón en el que ella se encontraba, no me había separado ni un ápice ni había soltado su mano.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes Beatriz? Por favor, despierta.-

Y como si en verdad hubiera sido consiente de mis palabras, comenzó a moverse inquieta y a soltar palabras inconexas, aunque aún no habría los ojos.

-Mamá. No. Espera. No. Déjala. Por favor.-

Las lágrimas salieron a borbotones por sus ojos y su semblante se volvió de auténtico sufrimiento. Lo que la tuviera en ese estado la estaba lastimando, me sentía impotente, no tenía idea de cómo ayudarla. La puerta del despacho fue abierta sin la menor discreción, me giré solo para ver la entrada tempestiva de Albus junto a Minerva y a Poppy. El viejo director se acercó hasta donde mi ángel y yo estábamos, se veía muy agitado y preocupado, su cara empeoró cuando la vio retorcerse en el sillón.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-No lo sé Albus, de repente inició a temblar y a musitar cosas incoherentes. Ha estado llamando a su madre, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de traerla aquí? Tal vez eso sea lo que necesita.-

-Me temo que eso no será posible hijo.-

-¿Por qué?-

-No creo ser el indicado para contarte toda la historia, solo te diré que la mujer que la crió no merece ser llamada de esa forma.-

Sus palabras me descolocaron pero en ese preciso instante no estaba para pensar en nada más que en sacar de ese estado a Beatriz. Mientras Albus y yo hablábamos Minerva y Poppy habían estado revisando a mi ángel.

-Poppy, dime, por lo que más quieras, que sabes cómo ayudarla.-

-Lo siento Severus pero no tengo idea de lo que le ocurre, solo sé que es una extraña, muy extraña y poderosa magia lo que lo está provocando y está empeorando, su cuerpo no resistirá mucho más si continúa así.-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo que no resistirá mucho más?-

Me incorporé y yo mismo revisé una vez más a Beatriz, era cierto, su estado iba empeorando, ahora tenía fiebre y se convulsionaba con más violencia.

-¿Qué haremos? No podemos dejarla así, Albus ¿de verdad no se te ocurre qué pueda ser?-

Posé mi atención en quién había hecho esa pregunta y me quedé boquiabierto al ver a Minerva llorando amargamente, quise ir a abrazarla pero no estaba dispuesto a soltar a mi Beatriz.

-No Minerva, lo siento, pero créeme lo averiguaré.-

-Por supuesto que lo harás Albus pero lo primero es lo primero, hay que tratar de bajarle la fiebre. Iré a la enfermería por las cosas que necesitó, no tardo.-

Y dicho eso, Poppy desapareció como una ráfaga.

-De acuerdo, necesitamos paños y agua fría, llamen a un elfo para que los traiga, yo iré a por las pociones que necesitamos ¿están donde siempre Severus?-

Minerva luchaba con gran fuerza por recobrar la compostura, le di un asentimiento y se fue a toda prisa hacia mi almacén personal. Agua y paños, llame a la única elfina que venía a mi mente en ese momento.

-Minnie.-

Se escuchó un plop y la pequeña criatura se apareció frente a Albus y yo.

-Profesor Snape, Director Dumbledore. ¿Qué puede hacer Minnie por ustedes?-

Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, misma que se borró de su rostro cuando posó sus enormes ojos sobre el cuerpo tembloroso de Beatriz, entonces corrió a subirse al sillón y quedó arrodillada a escasos centímetros de su cabeza. Sus chillidos no se hicieron esperar, ahora me arrepentía de haberla llamado a ella.

-Beatriz ¿qué pasó? ¿por qué estás así?-

Tocó su frente y se percató de la fiebre, desapareció sin dirigirnos una sola palabra y volvió a aparecer pero esta vez con agua helada y trapos. Me asombró el amor con el que la estaba cuidando, seguía llorando y a kilómetros se podía notar su dolor pero estaba firme en su lugar, concentrada en cada movimiento, susurraba palabras dulces a mi ángel cuando la veía agitarse y proporcionó cada poción que Minerva le tendió con gran delicadeza.

Cuando Poppy volvió intentó echar a Minnie pero solo consiguió que esta la fulminara con la mirada y que siguiera con gran recelo las indicaciones que le daba. Un gran rato pasó, nadie decía nada, lo único que se escuchaba era la agitada respiración de Beatriz que con cada segundo se hacía más errática, su voz cuando llamaba a su madre o pedía que pararan y lo que Minnie le susurraba para que tranquilizarla. La elfina se cansó de no ver ningún resultado y se dirigió con enorme furia a nosotros.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?-

Nos miramos unos a otros y me decidí a explicarle lo que ocurría, al menos se merecía eso.

-Minnie, tranquila, te aseguro que ninguno de nosotros hizo nada para herirla. Albus y yo estábamos con ella cuando de la nada se desmayó, poco después comenzaron los sollozos y temblores. La hemos revisado pero lo cierto es que no tenemos idea de lo que está ocurriendo, lo que la tiene así es una magia poderosa y desconocida por nosotros.-

Agaché la vista totalmente avergonzado por no tener las respuestas que necesitábamos. Albus al otro extremo del sillón se encontraba en las mismas.

-Me la llevaré, si los magos no pueden ayudarla yo sé quién sí podrá.-

Todos en el despacho vimos a esa elfina cómo si se hubiera vuelto loca, no había forma en que permitiera que se llevara a Beatriz a ningún lado pero debía saber, si ella tenía alguna pista que nosotros hubiéramos omitido, bien valía la pena averiguarlo.

-¿A quién te refieres?-

La vi dudar varios minutos pero una sola vista hacía Beatriz y decidió que debía hablar.

-Solo usted y el director pueden venir, le prometo que la ayudarán, por favor, no hay que perder más tiempo. Confíe en Minnie como Beatriz lo hace.-

Sus grandes ojos me miraban con súplica y decidí que lo haría, confiaría en ella porque sabía que eso es lo que mi ángel querría. Ignoré olímpicamente las protestas de Minerva y de Poppy.

-De acuerdo. ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Lo verá cuando estemos allá, cargue a Beatriz, yo nos apareceré.-

Había olvidado que nadie podía aparecerse dentro del colegio salvo los elfos domésticos, aún tenía dudas pero a pesar de eso hice lo que me pidió, cogí en brazos a Beatriz. Minnie tomó una mano de Albus y se apoderó de una parte de mi levita, después de unos segundos, aparecimos en lo que estaba casi seguro era el Bosque Prohibido.


	21. Capítulo 21: Nada es como debería

POV Severus

Miré a mi alrededor tratando de ubicarme, sin duda alguna era El Bosque Prohibido pero nunca había estado en este preciso lugar, por el tipo de vegetación que había debíamos estar en lo más profundo. Volteé a ver a Albus y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que él no estaba tan desubicado como yo.

-Interesante elección Minnie, ¿podríamos saber por qué nos trajiste aquí? No creo que seamos muy bien recibidos.-

La pregunta de Dumbledore me confundió más si se podía, ¿a quién se refería? ¿quién se supone que vive en esta parte tan oculta? Mis preguntas silenciosas se contestaron cuando el sonido de decenas de cascos llenó el espectral silencio. De detrás de los frondosos árboles empezaron a aparecer centauros, imponentes, grandes y brutales. Lo más rápido que pude coloqué a Beatriz en el suelo, recargada sobre un tronco y me puse delante de ella y de Minnie con la varita preparada para defendernos. A nuestro lado, Albus tomó una postura relajada, mucho más diplomática, demasiado para mi gusto. Un centauro de piel café y ojos verdes se adelantó al resto y se dirigió a nosotros.

-Están bastante lejos de los límites, este es nuestro territorio.-

-Lo sabemos, no es nuestra intención romper ningún tratado…-

Minnie pasó efusivamente por en medio de ambos, empujándonos un poco e interrumpiendo a Albus. Nos sorprendió aún más que se dirigiera a aquel centauro como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

-Magorian, es Beatriz, los necesita.-

¿Había enloquecido? ¿Cómo se le ocurría hablarle de nuestros motivos como si en verdad le importaran? Los centauros eran conocidos por muchas cosas pero, sobre todo, era más que sabido su odio por los magos. Claro que esta también tenía que ser una excepción porque al parecer nada de lo que rodeaba a mi ángel era como se suponía debía ser. El tal Magorian hizo una mueca extraña, entre el desconcierto y la preocupación, y nos ignoró completamente para concentrarse de lleno en la elfina.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Ella ¿está bien?-

-No, es magia, una que los magos ignoran, está sufriendo. Deben ayudarla, por favor.-

Minnie comenzó a llorar de nuevo y corrió hasta dónde estaba Beatriz, me hizo un gesto para que me hiciera a un lado. Vacilé pero decidí hacerle caso, parecía que eran ellos a quienes Minnie se había referido cuando dijo que sabrían cómo ayudarla. Cuando mi ángel quedó a la vista de los centauros, se escucharon exclamaciones de sorpresa, furia y congoja. Magorian se apresuró a acercarse y tras él un centauro de piel y cabellos negros también lo hizo.

Magorian acopló su tamaño para quedar frente a frente con Beatriz, llevó su mano a la frente de ella y cerró los ojos. Nadie dijo nada ni hizo amago de intervenir. Después de unos minutos, Magorian se incorporó con Beatriz en brazos, me coloqué delante de él, no iba a dejar que se la llevara, no tenía idea de quién era y no la pondría en peligro.

-¿Qué crees que haces? No se irá contigo a ningún lado.-

-¿No? ¿En serio piensas que puedes impedirlo mago?-

-Aléjate de una vez, no vas a lastimarla me oyes.-

Un rugido furioso resonó por todo el bosque y los ojos verdes brillaron con ira.

-Yo jamás haría nada que lastimara a mi hija, la pregunta es ¿qué fue lo que ustedes hicieron para dejarla en este estado?-

Hija, él había dicho su hija, no podía ser, un centauro ¿padre de una bruja? Era una locura más grande que una elfina como su mejor amiga. Minnie aparentemente desesperada volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Dejen de discutir, no es importante lo que piensen unos de otros. Justo ahora, lo único que debe importarles es ella.-

El ojiverde observó duramente a la pequeña criatura.

-¿Confías en ellos?-

-Sí, lo único que quieren es ayudarla.-

Magorian respiró profundamente y se giró para ver al otro centauro.

-Bane, adelántate, avisa a Firenze sobre lo que está pasando y preparen mi tienda para atender a Beatriz.-

-Enseguida.-

Sin dudar ni un segundo, Bane despareció a todo galope en dirección a lo que suponía era el lugar donde vivían. Devolví mi atención a Magorian quien ahora nos veía a Albus y a mí como considerando si debía hablarnos o simplemente aplastarnos. Afortunadamente optó por lo primero.

-Bien, sígannos.-

Inició a trotar con la velocidad suficiente para que pudiéramos seguirlos y los otros centauros se le unieron. Tras unos 5 minutos, sentía como si hubiera corrido miles de kilómetros, estaba cansado y sediento, para mi buena suerte habíamos llegado. Magorian hizo un extraño movimiento y dijo algunas palabras que no pude comprender, delante de mis ojos apareció un enorme llano con decenas de tiendas levantadas, en medio había un gran cúmulo de leña que supe dentro de unas horas se convertiría en una fogata gigante, varios centauros salían y entraban de las tiendas, algunos se quedaron petrificados al vernos pero no hicieron ningún comentario o movimiento al ver que su líder, o eso creía que era el ojiverde, venía guiándonos.

El grupo se fue desintegrando hasta que solo quedamos Magorian con Beatriz aun en brazos, Albus, Minnie y yo. Entramos a la que se veía era la más enorme de todas las tiendas, dentro habían pocas cosas. Muebles rasos y anticuados, algunos arcos, 2 camas o algo semejante a eso y, sorprendentemente, un espejo. Magorian acostó a Beatriz en una de las camas, la del lado derecho y se acomodó para volver a quedar a su altura.

Albus y yo nos miramos interrogantes, ambos nos sentíamos desubicados y extraños en aquel sitio. Minnie se veía como si estuviera en su propia casa, iba y venía, trajo trapos y agua ya que la fiebre no había cedido ni un poco. Un gran estruendo me puso alerta. Entraron 4 centauros, el tal Bane junto con 2 de ojos plateados y uno rubio de ojos asombrosamente azules. El que parecía el más joven de todos, uno de los de ojos plateados, fue enseguida a colocarse junto a Beatriz lo que me causó cierta molestia, no sabía por qué pero no me agradaba verlo tan cerca de mi ángel. El ojiazul fue quien habló primero.

-Magorian ¿Qué has visto?-

-Lo que temíamos Firenze, ha comenzado.-

¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Qué es lo que había comenzado? Cómo detestaba a los centauros, con sus acertijos y maneras de confundirlo todo. Iba a empezar a gritar cuando Albus, el buen y diplomático Albus, se me adelantó.

-Disculpen la intromisión pero, quisiéramos saber lo que está ocurriendo con la Señorita Matthews.-

Magorian resopló mordazmente y nos miró con desprecio aunque por el tono de su voz al hablar se podía ver el gran esfuerzo que hacía por ser algo parecido a amable con nosotros.

-Antes de nada, quisiera saber, con exactitud ¿qué pasó antes de que Beatriz se desvaneciera?-

Albus me dirigió una fugaz mirada tranquilizadora y se dispuso a responder.

-Bueno pues la Señorita Matthews estaba la mar de bien, sonreía radiantemente. Yo me acerqué a ella para darle las gracias por un favor personal que me concedió, besé su mano y justo cuando la solté todo se puso de cabeza. Realmente no tengo idea de lo que sucede, es decir, puedo sentir la magia a su alrededor pero no consigo distinguir lo que es.-

-Entiendo. Y usted ¿también puede sentir la magia de la que habla?-

Tardé algunos segundos en percatarme que la pregunta iba dirigida a mí, respondí tan rápido y sinceramente como fui capaz de hacerlo.

-No, la verdad es que no.-

Me sentí estúpido con esa contestación, ¿qué clase de mago era si no podía percibir una magia tan poderosa?

-Entiendo, entonces solo nos queda una opción. –

Los ojos verdes de Magorian se posaron directamente en los azules del tal Firenze, prácticamente podía ver las palabras ir y venir de un lado al otro sin emitir sonido y, evidentemente, sin yo poder entenderlas. El rubio se colocó en el centro de la habitación y con voz clara y firme pidió a todos que abandonaran el lugar, a todos excepto a Magorian, Minnie, Dumbledore y a mí. El joven de los ojos plateados discutió fuertemente con los otros pues no quería separarse de ella pero al final lo convencieron de que debía irse, afortunadamente para él porque si se hubiese tardado un minuto más, lo hubiera echado a punta de varita.

-De acuerdo, profesor Dumbledore necesito que se coloquè junto a Beatriz y que tome su mano.-

Albus dudó un momento pero se recompuso de prisa e hizo lo que le solicitaron. El cambio fue evidente. Apenas la tocó y los temblores cesaron. El viejo director se sorprendió.

-Pero ¿cómo es esto posible?-

Firenze que se había apartado un momento para traer un recipiente con una extraña poción fue quien disipó nuestra duda compartida.

-Su magia está conectada Director.-

-¿Conectada? Es imposible, la magia solo se conecta cuando existen lazos afectivos sumamente fuertes o cuando hay lazos sanguíneos. Y aunque le tenga un profundo cariño a la Señorita Matthews, no creo que sea suficiente como para haber conectado nuestra magia.-

-No solo es posible sino que es un hecho. Están conectados por un poderoso hechizo, uno que no es conocido más que por los más antiguos y sus descendientes.-

-¿Qué clase de hechizo? ¿Qué es lo que hace? ¿La utilizaron para llegar a mí?-

La voz ahogada de Albus denotaba su cada vez mayor preocupación.

-No, en lo absoluto. El hechizo es para contener la magia, era usado en tiempos de crisis cuando había guerras y los grandes magos no querían ser encontrados mediante el rastreo de sus poderes.-

No pude contenerme más, tenía preguntas que con urgencia debían ser respondidas.

-Quieres decir que ¿alguien usó ese hechizo para limitar los poderes de Beatriz?-

-Así es, alguien que quería protegerla, alguien que trataba de evitar que la encontraran pero algo salió mal. No pudo concluir el hechizo.-

Firenze le tendió la poción a Magorian para que se la suministrara a Beatriz, fue sorprendente el amor con el que se la dio a beber, el centauro demostró delicadeza y ternura, cosas que jamás hubiera relacionado con él. Regresé mi atención al ojiazul que seguía con la explicación.

-La magia de Beatriz quedó en un estado de suspensión, todo este tiempo ella ha utilizado poco más de un décimo de su poder. El hechizo fue hecho invocando la magia de su estirpe, sus antecesores, para que solo alguien que compartiera su sangre pudiera acabar con el encantamiento, entonces su poder iría liberándose poco a poco. Al no concluir el hechizo este se rompió automáticamente cuando tuvo contacto directo con alguien de su familia, liberó todo su poder de una sola vez por eso su cuerpo está rechazándolo.-

El silencio se adueñó del lugar, la última persona que había tenido contacto con ella había sido Dumbledore, él había liberado su magia, eso significaba que…

-¿Es mi familia?-

La cara de Albus era un enigma, sorpresa, pesar, alegría, dolor, todas las emociones pasaron por ella en menos de un minuto.

-Debe serlo, de lo contrario jamás habría podido terminar con el hechizo.-

Albus acarició el rostro de Beatriz, se mantuvo un largo rato en silencio y lo vi derramar algunas lágrimas, al parecer había muchos más secretos de los que creía rodeando al Director de Hogwarts. Me dirigí a Firenze con el tono más suave de mi repertorio, no quería romper el momento de Albus, algo me decía que había esperado ese instante por mucho tiempo.

-Y ahora que sabemos lo que sucede ¿qué debemos hacer?-

-Esperar, solo eso queda, la poción le dará la fuerza física que necesita para soportar pero es ella quien debe decidir volver. La magia del Director le enseñará el camino y la protegerá pero, como dije, al final de todo, será su elección.-

Volví a mirar a mi ángel, ya no temblaba ni gritaba. Se veía serena, cálida y hermosa, como si durmiera. Me senté a su lado, frente a Albus y sostuve la mano que tenía libre. Su elección, todo se resumía a eso. Observé a mi alrededor, y me percaté de la realidad, dos centauros, una elfina y, contándome a mí, dos magos estábamos en ese lugar dispuestos a cualquier cosa por asegurarnos que Beatriz estuviera bien y fuera de aquí, habían más centauros y más magos en la misma situación pero ¿y si decidía no volver? ¿si a pesar de todo se convencía de que no tenía motivos para regresar?¿qué haría sin ella? ¿podría soportar perderla justo ahora, después de todo el tiempo y el sufrimiento que me había costado el encontrarla? La respuesta era no. Ella debía volver, debía hacerlo.

De un momento a otro sentí mi rostro mojado, las lágrimas que por tantos años contuve tan férreamente por fin habían encontrado la salida.

-Vuelve, tienes que hacerlo, por favor, no puedes dejarme solo, tú no. Te ayudaré, estaré a tu lado para enfrentar lo que venga. Solo, solo, por favor, regresa a mí.-

Y literalmente me derrumbé sobre ella, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su regazo y terminé de abrir el grifo de las lágrimas, escuché un ruido extraño, lejano, como un susurro. Iba a levantarme cuando sentí cómo algo denso me jalo, no tengo idea de lo que fue pero lo siguiente que vi es que ya no estaba en esa tienda junto a esas personas. Estaba en una calle oscura en lo que apostaría era un barrio muggle, caminé hacia donde se veía un poco de luz y me encontré con 3 magos con máscaras, mortífagos, apuntando con su varita a una joven que jamás había visto, cabello largo y negro, piel blanca y ojos cafés, se parecía tanto a Beatriz.

Me acerqué un poco más, evitando que me vieran aunque una parte de mí sabía que no tenía sentido esconderme pues ellos jamás me verían. Los cuatro discutían algo que no alcancé a escuchar hasta que uno de ellos se quitó la máscara, a esa loca la conocía muy bien, era la desquiciada de Bellatrix Lestrange, la más fiel de todos los esclavos del Señor Tenebroso. Lestrange lanzó un crucio a la joven y los otros dos mortífagos la imitaron. Los gritos desgarradores hicieron eco en la fría noche. Estaba por intervenir cuando otro ruido captó mi atención, era un llanto, seguí la dirección de la que provenía y encontré a la mujer a la que tanto suplicaba que volviera. Beatriz estaba sentada en el suelo con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y consolando a una niña de aproximadamente 4 años que estaba sentada en sus piernas llorando con el mismo dolor. Ambas veían cómo los mortífagos seguían torturando a aquélla joven y entonces lo supe, todo esto no era real, al menos no en este momento. Estaba en la mente de mi ángel, eran sus recuerdos y esa niña pequeña era ella.


	22. Capítulo 22: Irreversible

POV Severus

Me acerqué lentamente, con la mirada fija en Beatriz, esta chica no era la misma de hace unas horas. Su rostro completamente empapado de lágrimas y su gesto de dolor me quebraban el corazón un poco más con cada paso que daba hacia ella. Me hinqué frente a ella tapando su visión de la fatal escena que ocurría a mis espaldas. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos. La voz chillante de la loca de Bellatrix cuando pronunció la maldición asesina, junto con la risa enfermiza que emitió inmediatamente después, me erizó la piel. Todo quedó en un silencio sepulcral, las mismas lágrimas de mis 2 ángeles parecieron congelarse. El bisbiseo característico de magos desapareciendo me hizo volver la vista hacia donde la extraña mujer parecida a Beatriz se hallaba, ahora inerte en el piso.

La pequeña niña salió corriendo de los brazos de su yo adulto en la misma dirección que había recorrido mi mirada. La vi gritar, llorar, tirarse al piso y tratar de "despertar" a la mujer sin ningún resultado. Una luz cegadora, como la que había cubierto a Beatriz cuando todo comenzó, envolvió los cuerpos de la niña y la mujer. Cuando desapareció, la pequeña niña estaba inconsciente.

-Lo hizo por mí.-

Su voz, ronca y temblorosa pero era la de ella, de mi Beatriz. Devolví mi atención a la mujer por quien estaba ahí. Este momento me recordaba tanto a nuestro primer acercamiento. Una vez más ambos estábamos en el suelo y mi único deseo era apartar el dolor de ella. Tomé su rostro como en esa ocasión e hice que nuestras miradas volvieran a conectarse.

-¿Quién? ¿La mujer?-

-Sí, es mi madre, o bueno, era mi madre.-

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas volvieron a fluir. No soportaba verla así, tan frágil y sufriendo de esa manera.

-Mírame Beatriz, por favor, mírame.-

Con gran esfuerzo abrió los ojos y me enfocó de nuevo.

-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo.-

Vi un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro.

-No deberías prometer aquello que no está en tus manos dar. Sé lo que está pasando Severus, puedo sentir todo este nuevo poder, siento cómo crece dentro de mí y tengo miedo.-

-Yo te protegeré. Tienes razón, tal vez no esté en mis manos pero te juro que haré lo que sea para que estés a salvo.-

-Lo sé pero, no tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarme a mí. Lo que me asusta es lo que pueda ocurrirte a ti y a todos lo que quiero. Mi madre, por una razón ella quiso limitar mis poderes. ¿Y si resulto ser un peligro para todos ustedes? ¿si no soy capaz de controlarlos? No podría soportar lastimar a nadie.-

-No será así, encontraremos la manera. No estás sola, me tienes a mí y a muchos otros. Por cierto, ¿cuándo ibas a decirme que el líder de una colonia de centauros era mi suegro?-

Una risa se escapó de los labios de mi ángel, iba por buen camino.

-Bueno, debo admitir que no estaba en mis planes a corto plazo.-

Ambos reímos, olvidándonos de todo el espantoso escenario que nos rodeaba. Cuando nos tranquilizamos decidí que era el momento de volver.

-Beatriz, es tiempo. Debemos volver o todos terminarán por enloquecer, en especial Minnie.-

-¡Minnie! Por Merlín, debe estar muy preocupada.-

-Lo está, no se ha separado de ti ni un solo segundo, te ha cuidado con un cariño y una dedicación que cualquiera envidiaría. Lo menos que le debes es evitar que siga sufriendo, hay que regresar, nos llevaría yo pero no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo.-

Me dio un asentimiento, nos pusimos de pie y me tomó de la mano, íbamos a caminar cuando volvió su mirada hacia donde seguía su madre. Su semblante se ensombreció enseguida.

-Vámonos, ya no hay nada aquí para ti. Se ha ido pero yo siempre estaré junto a ti.-

-¿Qué te dije sobre las promesas?-

-No es una promesa, es un hecho.-

Apretó mi mano y me obsequió una gran sonrisa. Terminó con la corta distancia y me encaró.

-Severus Snape ¿estás seguro? ¿en verdad quieres ser parte de mi mundo?-

Sonreí ante su pregunta. Si hubiera visto la manera en que me puse desde la primera vez que la tuve cerca, si tan solo hubiese sido testigo de cómo la demencia estuvo a punto de ganarme la partida cuando la vi desvanecerse, si tan solo estuviera un segundo dentro de mi mente se daría cuenta que solo hay una respuesta.

-No hay nada que anhele más.-

-No debiste decir eso.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque ahora tardaremos más volver.-

Rodeó mi nuca con sus manos y me besó. Tan tierna, tan dulcemente que todo estuvo realmente bien en el mundo durante esos segundos. Me fue soltando despacio, con delicadeza y cómo deseando nunca separarse de mí, yo deseaba lo mismo. El sonido de varias sirenas de policía me devolvió a la realidad. Beatriz tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia el interior de una oficina, evidentemente ya no estábamos en el callejón oscuro donde asesinaron a la madre mi ángel.

Dentro de la oficina estaba la pequeña Beatriz junto a un hombre y una mujer, ambos eran jóvenes, de veintitantos y prodigaban de cariños a la niña pero ninguno de los 2 me agradó en lo absoluto, en particular, algo en el tipo ese me repelía bastante.

-Son Mark y Lauren. Mi madre y yo vivimos con ellos, Lauren y ella se hicieron amigas en el trabajo y cuando quedé huérfana mi custodia pasó a sus manos porque mi madre así lo había estipulado en su testamento. Siempre me pregunté si tenía otros familiares con vida pero jamás pude averiguar nada, lo más que pude investigar es que Claire Matthews fue un nombre falso que usó para tapar su verdadera identidad. Cómo podrás darte cuenta, ni siquiera sé quién soy realmente.-

Su tono era triste pero sereno, al parecer, era una verdad que ya tenía asimilada. Nunca me imaginé que mi ángel tuviera una historia como esta y estaba seguro de que apenas era el inicio. Ella me estaba guiando por sus recuerdos, quería que la conociera total y completamente, me estaba cumpliendo mi deseo, me estaba otorgando un lugar en su mundo y, dentro de mí, yo estaba abriendo mi alma para que se alojara permanentemente. Entonces lo supe, lo que fuera que anteriormente estuviera creciendo entre nosotros ahora, a la luz de las nuevas circunstancias, se había vuelto irreversible.


	23. Capítulo 23: El amor que creemos merecer

POV Severus

-Yo sí lo sé, eres Beatriz, mi Beatriz. Una mujer amable, generosa y sin prejuicios que considera a una elfina y a una colonia de centauros su familia. Una bruja fuerte y poderosa que ha podido salir adelante pese a las adversidades, tan hermosa, inteligente y perfecta que no comprendo cómo pudiste fijarte en mí. Esa eres tú y me encantas.-

No tengo idea de quién había abierto la puerta de las cursilerías y luego la había conectado con mi boca pero me es completamente imposible mirar a mi ángel y no decirle lo mucho que significa para mí y aún más imposible cuando sonríe de esta forma ante mis palabras.

-En verdad deseo ser es persona Severus, odiaría decepcionarte.-

Me mira una última vez, entre feliz y preocupada, y vuelve a poner toda su atención en la pareja que ahora está a solas con su ¿"viejo yo"? o ¿"joven yo"? como sea, ya ni yo me entiendo. Lauren tenía sentada sobre sus piernas a la niña y la mecía mientras le tarareaba una canción que no pude reconocer, demasiado muggle para mi gusto. Por su parte, el tal Mark me mostró porqué me había causado cierta repulsión. Cuando se percató de que nadie lo vería, tomó con fuerza del brazo de la mujer y la obligó a ponerse de pie con la pequeña en brazos.

-Vámonos, ya ha sido suficiente tiempo desperdiciado.-

-Mark, por favor, acaba de perder a su madre y ahora solo nos tiene a nosotros.-

-Espero que hables únicamente de ti porque yo no pienso encargarme de una mocosa que no es nada mío.-

-Pero, tú estuviste de acuerdo cuando Claire nos pidió que fuésemos los tutores de su hija si algo malo le pasaba.-

-Claro que sí, cómo me iba a imaginar que sería tan estúpida como para ir a meterse en el peor callejón de la ciudad para que la asesinaran.-

Un completo imbécil, eso era este mequetrefe que tenía delante, deseé que no fuera solo un recuerdo así podría decirle una cosa o dos respecto a su falta de cerebro.

-Fue un accidente.-

-Sí, cómo no. En fin, me importa poco, ya te dije, vámonos que estoy muy cansado.-

Lauren asintió, acomodó mejor a la pequeña entre sus brazos y se encaminó a la salida seguida por el patán de su esposo.

-¿Por qué permite que la trate de esa manera?-

-El profesor Bill diría que aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer.-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Las ventajas de ser invisible?-

-¿Ehhh?-

-Jajaja olvídalo.-

El amor que creemos merecer, ahora que lo pensaba de esa manera, todo adquiría otro significado. Había padecido también por años al ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos de Lily, luego había entendido que la que se decía mi mejor amiga me ignorara y hubiera terminado con el tipo que me había hecho la vida miserable en el colegio, por último había visto como algo normal el perder toda mi dignidad suplicándole perdón innumerables veces a la pelirroja solo para recibir su desprecio, todo porque me sabía un tipo despreciable y aborrecible, porque ese era el tipo de amor que creía merecer.

Miré a mi derecha, a la luz de mi vida, de mi nueva vida. Sí, tal vez era cierto que había cometido muchos y muy graves errores pero si alguien como Beatriz podía ver más allá de eso entonces por qué no podía hacerlo yo. No era el mismo chiquillo triste y obsesionado con las artes oscuras, era un adulto libre de forjarse un nuevo destino, tal vez no uno muy apuesto pero sí uno inteligente y astuto que pasaba cada día luchando por remendar sus equivocaciones. Merecía darme una oportunidad, merecía permitirme amar y ser amado, merecía a esta bruja bella y maravillosa que acariciaba mi mano mientras me sonreía con dulzura.

Mi corazón se hinchó de felicidad, sentí un calor apabullante crecer y extenderse por todo mi cuerpo, los que dicen que el amor es algo intangible se equivocan porque cada molécula de mi ser podía palparlo, por primera vez en mi vida estaba conociendo el verdadero significado de amar. Lily había sido un capricho, un refugio para un niño abandonado que no recibía más muestras de afecto que las suyas, esto era diferente, era puro y natural, era conocimiento y aceptación, era perdonar todo lo que hubo antes, era renacer, era elegir un nuevo camino porque no quería seguir siendo el frío y amargado murciélago de Las Mazmorras, porque ya conocía el otro lado de mi propio yo, el que era feliz, porque en ese preciso instante todo lo que había hecho, lo bueno y malo, pasó por mi mente y supe quién era y me acepté y me amé.

-Te merezco.-

-Sí, Severus, nos merecemos.-


	24. Capítulo 24: Siempre

POV Severus

Felicidad, palabra simple para estos sentimientos tan complejos que estaba experimentando. Después de tantos años, de una vida llena de miseria y arrepentimiento descubría cómo era el sentirse libre, renovado y apreciado. En un impulso abrasé a Beatriz con todas mis fuerzas, necesitaba reconfirmar que era real, tanto como puede serlo el estar dentro de la mente de alguien. Ella me devolvió el abrazó con la misma efusividad y recargó su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Gracias Beatriz, gracias por haber entrado a mi vida y por mostrarme el camino, más que eso, gracias por darme las fuerzas para dejar el pasado de una vez por todas dónde debe estar y para tomar la oportunidad de un maravilloso futuro a tu lado.-

La escuché suspirar y la sentí apretarme con más ahínco.

-Gracias a ti Severus, gracias por hacerme sentir todo esto que siento cuando estoy contigo, gracias por estar aquí, gracias por no abandonarme, gracias por darnos la oportunidad. Solo espero que nunca tengas que arrepentirte.-

-No pasará, estoy seguro.-

-No podemos saberlo, el futuro es completamente incierto sobre todo si se involucra a la magia.-

-Te equivocas.-

Se quedó completamente inmóvil durante unos cuantos segundos, luego se separó algunos centímetros de mí, los suficientes para poder mirarnos a los ojos pero sin soltarme y sin permitir que yo la soltara.

-Entonces corrígeme.-

Sus ojos, esos hermosos orbes cafés tan llenos de esperanza me derretían el corazón. Quería que la convenciera, que le diera un motivo para creer que lo que le decía era verdad, quería la certeza de que estaríamos bien, de que ni nuestros respectivos pasados ni la oscuridad ni el poder desconocido que poseía terminarían por derrotarnos así que la besé con todo el cariño que podía, tratando de transmitirle la felicidad que me embargaba estando a su lado. Terminé el beso pero no me separé más que unos milímetros, pegué mi frente a la suya y la miré fijamente.

-Estamos juntos, me haces completamente feliz ¿yo te hago feliz a ti?-

-Sí, jamás había imaginado sentirme tan dichosa, completa y segura pero cuando estoy contigo justo como ahora, es como si nada más importara, como si por fin todo hubiera encontrado su lugar, como si ningún mal pudiera alcanzarme estando entre tus brazos. Me haces sentir amada, valiosa, fuerte, protegida. Eres mi casa, mi refugio, mi sueño pero mucho mejor que eso porque eres mi realidad.-

-Entonces lo que venga podremos manejarlo, la felicidad ya la tenemos, lo único incierto es lo que tendremos que superar por conservarla pero lo haremos solo tenemos que confiar.-

-Confío en ti.-

-Y yo en ti, lo ves, lo tenemos ganado.-

Nos sonreímos mutuamente, volví a acercarme, besé su frente y la estreché de nuevo contra mi pecho. Estaba disfrutando de ese momento junto a mi ángel, oliendo la fragancia que desprendía su cabello, besando su frente y cabeza de vez en cuando y regocijándome de poder sentirla, había estado con otras mujeres haciendo mucho más pero jamás había compartido algo tan íntimo con nadie. Una voz rompió nuestro momento.

-¡Ooooppppssss! Cómo lo siento, parece que siempre llego en el momento inadecuado.-

Albus, en serio ¿ni en la mente de Beatriz estamos a salvo de sus intromisiones? Mi ángel me soltó y se separó de mí aunque enlazó nuestras manos para no terminar por completo el contacto entre nosotros, cosa que agradecí de todo corazón.

-Director ¿sucede algo? ¿por qué ha venido?-

-Sí, bueno, me disculpo por haber invadido tu mente de esta manera mi niña pero nos tenías bastante preocupados, sobre todo desde que Severus se unió a ti en tu letargo. Me costó bastante trabajo y energía lograr llegar hasta aquí, estaba por darme por vencido pero me alegra que me hayas dejado entrar.-

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú lo trajiste?-

-No, yo solo sentí que alguien quería entrar y cuando reconocí la magia del Director pues dejé que lo hiciera.-

Las sorpresas nunca acababan, Dumbledore era el mejor mago que había conocido y si él no pudo entrar a la mente de mi ángel sin su permiso, el poder que poseía debía ser enorme.

-En ese caso, ya viste que está bien Albus, puedes retirarte que nosotros volveremos en un rato más.-

-En realidad, les agradecería a ambos que volvieran ahora, hay algunas cosas que quiero hablar contigo Beatriz y no pueden esperar.-

-Lo que estamos haciendo tampoco Albus.-

-Sí ya pude ver lo ocupados que están.-

-Ese no es tu asunto.-

-Lamento decirte mi muchacho que sí que lo es y tú sabes muy bien porqué.-

Me quedé helado por un instante hasta que recordé lo que Firenze había descubierto, Albus era familia de mi ángel, aun no sabía qué parentesco tenían pero sí sabía que la noticia había removido sentimientos realmente intensos en él y, por otra parte, si realmente eran familiares eso significaba que Beatriz podría descubrir quién era, no podía retrasar eso solo por mi deseo egoísta de seguir conociendo la historia de esta increíble mujer. La vi y su cara era de confusión y ¿diversión?

-¿Qué es lo que te parece tan divertido?-

-Mmm no sé, tal vez que sus peleas son hilarantes, se nota que son como padre e hijo.-

Percibí el sonrojo que se adueñó de mi cara y que creció aún más con la carcajada que Albus lanzó como respuesta y que se unió a la de Beatriz.

-Sí, en fin, creo que el viejo tiene razón, debemos volver. Tendremos tiempo suficiente para terminar con lo que estábamos, de hecho, tendremos el resto de nuestras vidas.-

Las risas pararon y mi ángel se acercó para depositar un beso en mi mejilla.

-Siempre.-

-Siempre.-

Apretamos fuertemente nuestras manos y caminamos hacia Dumbledore, Beatriz tomó del brazo a Albus con su mano libre, hubo un brillo que nos cubrió y lo siguiente que supe es que estaba recostado en la cama de la tienda de los centauros con todos mirándome insistentemente y junto a mi ángel que me miró feliz y colocó otro beso sobre mi mejilla para que acabara de despertarme.


	25. Capítulo 25: Afortunada

POV Beatriz

-Bienvenido de nuevo a la realidad Severus. ¿Cómo te sientes?-

El rostro de mi adorado profesor, que usualmente se encuentra impasible, mostró un ligero sonrojo en respuesta al beso que le planté en la mejilla. Es muy divertido ver cómo estando a solas no da señal alguna de timidez pero en presencia de alguien más no puede evitar ruborizarse cual colegial.

-Como si mi mente acabara de volver a mi cuerpo.-

-Técnicamente tu mente nunca abandonó tu cuerpo. Fue la magia la que conectó nuestros subconscientes y permitió que estuviéramos unidos aunque, en realidad, siempre nos mantuvimos separados.-

-Por supuesto.-

El ceño de Severus se frunció, era obvio que le molestaba sentirse confuso al respecto.

-Tranquilo, no pienses mucho en ello o te dará jaqueca.-

Besé su frente justo en el lugar dónde su molestia había dejado huella, relajó el semblante apenas mis labios lo rozaron.

-Ya que te aseguraste que se encuentra en perfectas condiciones ¿dejarás que tu padre haga lo mismo contigo?-

Esa voz, firme y benevolente, seria y dulce, feroz y protectora. Viré hasta encontrarlo, estaba frente al pie de la cama, viéndome con cariño y ansiedad. Salté de la cama directamente a sus brazos. Era demasiado alto, comparado conmigo era enorme. Me sostuvo fuerte pero delicadamente mientras mis pies se olvidaban del suelo como cada vez que él me abrazaba.

-Pequeña, nos tenías tan preocupados. Sentí que te perdía, no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera.-

Besó mi cabeza y me devolvió a la cama, luego se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura.

-Lo lamento padre, te prometo que haré lo que esté en mis manos con tal de evitar que vuelvas a pasar por esta angustia.-

Su sonrisa me calentó el corazón, se veía feliz por saber que estaba bien, me hizo sentir tan querida y protegida como aquélla vez hace pocos meses.

 **Flash back**

-Son las once y aún no llega ¿y si le pasó algo? Dios mío, por favor, que esté bien.-

Lauren lloraba y sollozaba ruidosamente, estaba completamente aterrorizada ante la idea de que le hubiese pasado algo malo a Mark. Como si no llegara tarde todos los viernes, como si no supiera que irse a emborrachar con sus amigos ya era parte de su rutina diaria, como si no se convirtiera en un monstruo cada vez que llegaba. Si por mí fuera, lo mejor sería que Mark no regresara nunca, que se hartara de esta vida y se marchara muy lejos o que una noche simplemente se olvidara de cómo volver a esta casa. Pero no se trataba solo de mí, Lauren a pesar de todo lo amaba y yo la quería a ella al fin y al cabo y pese a las circunstancias seguía tratando de que fuésemos una familia.

-No te pongas así Lauren, verás que está bien y no tarda en llegar.-

Podría haber competido con Trelawney porque apenas dije eso se escuchó el tan conocido ruido que anunciaba la llegada de Mark, la puerta se azotó, el jarrón con flores de la mesa del lobby se estrelló contra el piso y se rompió, era el segundo de la semana, y los gritos comenzaron.

-¡Lauren, Lauren! ¡¿Dónde diablos estás?!-

Lauren dejó las lágrimas en el pasado como por arte de magia y corrió hacia la entrada de la casa, seguramente para ver qué se le ofrecía esta vez al centro de su universo.

-Amor ya estás aquí me tenías muy preocupada.-

-Este maldito jarrón, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no lo quiero ver aquí, esas flores son ridículas?.-

Y vamos otra vez con el reclamo del jarrón, en verdad que no entendía a este hombre. Era él quien le traía las flores para pedirle perdón al día siguiente de haberla golpeado y ella lo perdonaba y como muestra de eso las ponía en la entrada, a la vista de todos, como si presumiera de lo romántico y detallista que era su esposo cuando no era más que una bestia, no una bestia no, yo conocía bestias de verdad y eran mil veces mejores que él.

-Pero, pero, son las que tú me diste y son hermosas, pero no te preocupes las limpio ense…-

El sonido de una bofetada amortiguó el resto de su respuesta, sería una pésima noche, me apresuré hacia dónde estaban ellos y vi todo, claramente esta no sería como cualquier noche porque a la cachetada le siguieron más golpes en la cara, normalmente solo la lastimaba en los lugares dónde sabía que nadie lo notaría pero hoy no, hoy se veía por completo fuera de sus cabales. Sin pensarlo me aventé contra él y comencé a pelear, mucho más fuerte y alto que yo, además estaba loco, pero yo había sido entrenada por años este sería el momento en que vería qué tan buena alumna era.

Se lo quité de encima con facilidad, le di una patada en el estómago y lo lancé contra la mesa que se rompió en miles de pedazos por el impacto, me giré y fui hasta el lugar dónde Lauren estaba aún cubriéndose el rostro y me arrodillé frente a ella.

-Lauren, Lauren, mírame, soy yo, Beatriz. Lauren respira, todo estará bien te lo prometo.-

Pero no fue así, nada volvió a estar bien. Lauren se descubrió el rostro y vio hacia dónde había dejado a Mark, esperaba que sonriera o mínimo respirara con alivio pero en vez de eso sus ojos se llenaron de ira, volvió a mirarme y por primera vez el golpe que recibí en el rostro no vino de Mark sino de la mujer a la que hasta llegué a considerar como mi segunda madre.

-Maldita ¿qué has hecho? ¿cómo te atreviste a lastimarlo?-

Mi corazón y mi alma resquebrajados por años y años de maltratos terminaron de despedazarse, había permanecido en ese lugar todo este tiempo, había puesto una cara sonriente ante cada visita de servicios infantiles, había hecho cada cosa que me pedían sin queja alguna, había abandonado Hogwarts el único lugar donde por primera vez había sido verdaderamente feliz y todo por ella, por Lauren, porque se había ocupado de mí tras la muerte de mi madre, porque era linda conmigo y porque no quería dejarla sola con ese tipo pero ahora lo veía todo con claridad, como si esa bofetada me abriera los ojos para mostrarme que para ella solo había sido una compañera de su sufrimiento, alguien que estaba ahí para compartir la carga y para recibir la mitad de los golpes que de otro modo irían dirigidos a ella. No pude detener las lágrimas ni el dolor por ver lo que quedaba de mi mundo hacerse trizas así como tampoco pude detener a Mark que me tomó del cabello y me arrastró por todo el lobby hasta llegar a la sala, ahí me propinó la peor paliza que jamás me hubiera dado mientras Lauren solo veía todo hecha un ovillo frente a la chimenea. A decir verdad, llegó el momento en que ni siquiera sentía los golpes, cerré los ojos rezando porque todo terminara pronto, pidiendo que al despertar pudiera volver a estar con mamá. En algún momento escuché las voces de Lauren y Mark.

-Te sentías muy valiente no perra, pues ese es tu verdadero lugar maldita bastarda malagradecida. Y tú ¿qué esperas? Vámonos a la cama que tienes que curarme estos golpes que me hizo la estúpida esta.-

-¿Vas a dejarla ahí?¿Y si le pasa algo grave por los golpes, se ve muy lastimada?-

-¿Qué estás sorda o solo eres imbécil? Dije que ese es su lugar y ahí se quedará hasta que pueda levantarse, entonces tendrá que limpiar todo este desastre que ha ocasionado. Además no tenemos tan buena suerte como para que le pase algo a esta idiota. Ya muévete, vámonos.-

-Sí amor, como digas, déjame ver, ¿te lastimó mucho?-

Todo se puso negro después. Desperté sintiendo una fuerte molestia en el pecho seguida de un dolor intenso y punzante en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Pronto me encontré tosiendo sangre brillante y espumosa lo cual era una pésima señal, según los libros médicos que había leído, era síntoma de lesiones en el sistema respiratorio. Traté de levantarme pero no pude ni apoyarme pues mi muñeca hizo que me doblara por el dolor apenas la apoyé en el suelo, me la había roto. Hice el intento por olvidar todo el dolor y me empecé a arrastrar en dirección al teléfono, debía pedir una ambulancia, entonces sentí como mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas y la tos se hacía más frecuente conforme más me movía, todo se estaba haciendo borroso así que me detuve a mitad de la habitación. No iba a resistir mucho más, el dolor se estaba haciendo insoportable, me acosté en el piso de nuevo dispuesta a padecer unos minutos más hasta que llegara el momento de descansar de una vez y para siempre.

-Beatriz, Beatriz, ¿estás aquí? Bea…-

Viré despacio la cabeza en dirección a la voz que me llamaba, como si de un ángel se tratara, Minnie corrió hacia mí.

-Por Merlín, Beatriz ¿qué te hicieron?-

Traté de hablar pero la tos me lo impidió, más sangre salió y mi vista se desenfocó aún más.

-No, no hables, te llevaré con Magorian, él te curará como siempre, ya lo verás.-

Percibí levemente el cosquilleo que se siente en el estómago durante una desaparición, mi consciencia a partir de ahí era como un sube y baja, recuerdo el rostro de mi padre y mis tíos, dolor, palabras reconfortantes de Minnie, más dolor, gritos por todas partes, dolor por doquier y, finalmente oscuridad.

Desperté cinco días después, mi padre y Minnie estaban a mi lado, jamás se separaron de mí. Minnie me dijo que había olvidado darme un libro que Firenze le pidió que me entregara esa tarde cuando nos vimos y que había decidido volver en la madrugada para dármelo pues sabía que Lauren y Mark estarían dormidos pero cuando no me encontró en mi habitación comenzó a preocuparse y que, después de una dura lucha mental, decidió bajar las escaleras para ver si estaba en la cocina o en la sala. Nadie se imaginó que ese libro fuera a salvarme la vida. Les conté todo lo que había pasado, tuve que contenerlos a ambos para que no fueran a asesinar a Mark, lo único que quería era no volver a esa casa ni volver a ver a ese par en lo que me restara de vida.

El problema era que seguía siendo menor, en el mundo mágico dentro de unos meses cumpliría la mayoría de edad pero en el muggle aún me faltaba más de un año. Creí que no tendría otra alternativa más que irme a un orfanato pero no fue así, mi padre me dijo que él lo arreglaría y así lo hizo, unas horas después estaba sentada en el despacho del director Albus Dumbledore junto a la profesora McGonagall y al Ministro de magia relatándoles lo que había sido mi vida en esa casa y mostrándoles mis memorias de esa última noche. Todos se horrorizaron y entristecieron en partes iguales, dijeron que hablarían con las autoridades muggles para apresarlos pero yo los convencí de no hacerlo porque eso significaría juicios lo que significaría tener que volver a verlos y no pensaba permitir tal cosa. Solo les pedí que no me enviaran a un orfanato, trabajaría en donde fuera para mantenerme y viviría en el mundo mágico donde pronto sería un adulto, creí que sería difícil pero el director terminó de convencer al Ministro, llegamos al acuerdo de que volvería a estudiar en Hogwarts y que Dumbledore sería mi tutor legal mientras cumplía los 17 años en el mundo mágico y los 18 en el muggle.

Cuando se retiró el Ministro, me sorprendí al saber que el director había hablado con mi padre y con mis tíos y que ellos le habían explicado que se harían cargo de mí a partir de ese momento y así fue, viví con ellos durante las vacaciones y volvía al colegio a terminar con mis estudios, iba a conseguir un trabajo para no ser una carga total porque además no creía que los centauros fueran fans de Gringotts pero gracias a la intervención de Dumbledore me fue devuelto el dinero de mi madre, o lo que quedaba de él que si no era mucho si era más que suficiente. Desde entonces tengo un verdadero hogar y una auténtica familia que sé que me ama tanto como yo a ellos. Volvería a pasar por todo si supiera que al final los brazos de mi padre estarán esperando para abrazarme.

 **Fin del flash back**

-¿Qué sucede pequeña? ¿Hay algo mal?-

Las manos de mi padre acariciaron mis mejillas y limpiaron mis lágrimas.

-No, ahora todo está bien. Solo estaba recordando.-

-¿Qué recordabas?-

-Lo afortunada que soy por tener una familia tan hermosa como esta.-

Le sonreí y su rostro se iluminó, Minnie llegó corriendo, se subió en mi regazo y mi abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Levanté mi rostro y ahí estaba el resto de mi hermosa familia, mis tíos Firenze, Ronan y Bane, mi mejor amigo Fantes, a mi lado mi querido Severus que me tomó de la mano y mi tutor y casi padre de mi novio, Albus Dumbledor. Todos sonrientes, felices y complacidos de que estuviera a salvo. Sí, definitivamente, era muy afortunada.


	26. Cap 26: El pasado Part 1

POV Beatriz

-Será mejor que te llevemos a tu habitación para que descanses, han sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día.-

Mi padre siempre tan preocupado por mi bienestar, sonreí pero dejé de hacerlo enseguida cuando recordé a cierto huésped pelinegro y prófugo a quien había cedido mi recámara. Sentí a Minnie, aún sentada en mis piernas, quedarse petrificada.

-No hace falta, padre. Me siento perfectamente, sí han sido muchas emociones pero no tengo tiempo para perderlo descansando. Hay muchas cosas que debo averiguar. Regresaré al colegio a terminar con lo que queda de la semana y volveré el sábado a primera hora para continuar con los entrenamientos.-

Dudó bastante pero se convenció de que me encontraba en condiciones de volver a mi vida "normal" después de que el tío Firenze me revisara y diera el visto bueno, según su diagnóstico, ya que había superado el choque inicial de liberación de este nuevo poder que tenía solo era cuestión de tiempo para que descubriera todo mi potencial. Me despedí de mi gran familia asegurándoles que estaría de regreso antes de que siquiera comenzaran a extrañarme y jurando que tendría extremo cuidado. Minnie nos llevó de vuelta a Hogwarts al director, a Severus y a mí. Aparecimos en la dirección del colegio, Minnie dijo que tenía millones de pendientes, me dio un último abrazo y se fue.

Pensé en hacer lo mismo pero el director me detuvo, aparentemente, tenía asuntos muy importantes que tratar conmigo. Pidió a Severus que nos dejara solos pero no permití que diera un solo paso hacia la salida.

-No, lo que quiera decirme, director, puede decirlo frente a Severus. Prometí compartir toda mi vida con él y así será.-

Dumbledore nos miró por varios instantes, para reconfirmar lo que dije antes, di un paso para colocarme lo más cerca posible de Severus y lo tomé de la mano con firmeza.

-De acuerdo, si no hay más remedio.-

El director dio la vuelta al despacho hasta que quedó justo frente a mí. Suspiró pesadamente y vi sus ojos empañarse. No entendía nada.

-Hay una razón por la que tu magia se liberó justo en el instante en que te toqué. ¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre el hechizo que limitó tus poderes?-

-Solo sé que fue mi madre quien lo realizó, no tengo idea del porqué, y que no pudo concluirlo porque…-

Las imágenes volvieron a mi mente, mi madre prometiendo que todo estaría bien, haciendo un extraño conjuro que la dejó completamente débil por la enorme cantidad de energía mágica que utilizó. Mi madre escondiéndome al percatarse de que algo no estaba bien, intentando defenderse de un grupo de mortífagos, su varita tirada en el piso. Las maldiciones imperdonables rompiendo el silencio de la noche, los gritos desgarradores , mis lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro, el pánico manteniéndome paralizada, la risa mortífera de una de las mortífagas, el silencio de nuevo y, al final de todo, el cuerpo sin vida de la persona que más falta me haría.

Sentí los brazos de Severus rodeando mi cintura, Dumbledore ya no estaba en mi campo visual, en su lugar encontré el fornido pecho de mi pocionista, enterré mi cabeza en él y aspiré su aroma a yerbabuena. La coherencia fue volviendo poco a poco a mí, la seguridad y calma que me producía estar cerca de este hombre era absoluta. Después de un rato decidí que estaba lista para continuar. Me separé un poco de Severus y él entendió el mensaje, se hizo a un lado para que pudiera estar de nuevo frente a frente con Dumbledore.

-No tuvo tiempo para terminar el hechizo, un grupo de mortífagos se lo impidió.-

Simple y directa pero supe que el director entendió lo que sucedió ya que su semblante se oscureció y pude verlo envejecer mínimo diez años. A partir de ahí su voz salió frágil y dolida.

-Ese hechizo fue hecho para que nadie pudiera romperlo salvo que compartiera tu sangre, ya que no se completó el hechizo, tus poderes se liberaron de un solo golpe cuando un familiar tuyo tuvo contacto directo contigo.-

¿Un familiar mío? Eso era imposible, la única familia que tenía era una elfina y una manada de centauros y, hasta donde yo sabía, ninguno compartía mi misma sangre. Un momento, el último en tener contacto directo conmigo fue Dumbledore, no, no es posible…

-Usted ¿qué parentesco tiene conmigo?-

-Yo, yo…-

Disminuyó la distancia entre nosotros, tomó mi rostro con una de sus manos y vi como una lágrima caía libre por su cara.

-Soy tu abuelo.-

-¿Cómo? ¿Mi abuelo? No, eso no es cierto, no puede ser.-

Me zafé bruscamente y me alejé lo más que pude antes de que Severus se colocara detrás de mí, sentí su calor, el alivio fue instantáneo, seguía confusa e impresionada pero el sentirlo cerca me daba la sensación de que todo estaba bien, él pareció darse cuenta porque pasó sus brazos por mi estómago y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro. Respiré con fuerza pero más tranquila. Volví la vista hasta Dumbledore que seguía parado en el mismo lugar con un gesto descompuesto por el dolor que le había provocado mi rechazo. Sentí una punzada de culpa, no quise herirlo solo que esto era demasiado.

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención herirlo, director. Por favor, trate de entenderme, toda mi vida creí que no tenía a nadie más, que mi madre jamás tuvo una familia, por más que busqué, nunca supe quién era yo realmente.-

Dumbledore se relajó visiblemente pero no se acercó, me alegró que comprendiera que necesitaba mi espacio para asimilar lo que fuera a decirme.

-No te preocupes Beatriz, no es tu culpa, debí haberte dado un momento, sé que no es fácil para ti toda esta situación es solo que no eres la única que ha estado buscando todo este tiempo.-

Con un ademán nos indicó que tomáramos asiento, Severus se separó lentamente de mí y fue a sentarse al sillón más grande, lo seguí pero en vez de colocarme a su lado, me senté sobre sus piernas, lo abrasé y coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho mientras mis ojos quedaron semi estáticos mirando en dirección a donde Dumbledore se había sentado. Los brazos de Severus también me rodearon dándome la seguridad de poder aguantar lo que fuera.


	27. Cap 27: Descubriendo el pasado Parte 2

POV Beatriz.

-Es muy difícil para mí el decir lo que voy a decirles, les suplico que escuchen toda la historia, después responderé todo lo que deseen.-

Los ojos azules de Dumbledore reflejaban un profundo sufrimiento, podía ver sin ningún esfuerzo lo importante que era para él ser oído, comprendido.

-Está bien, lo escuchamos.-

El silencio se prolongó unos momentos más hasta que el director dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot y Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Antiguo profesor de transformaciones, actual director de Hogwarts. Derrotó al mago tenebroso Gellert Grindelwald. Hizo múltiples descubrimientos, entre los que destacan los doce usos de la sangre de dragón.-

Nos miró fijamente y lanzó una carcajada repleta de desprecio.

-Si buscan información sobre mí, eso es lo que aparecerá en cualquier libro, periódico o revista. Información superflua, imprecisa y salamera. Nadie nunca dirá la verdad, al menos mientras viva y mi presencia siga imponiendo cierto respeto y miedo.-

Se cambió de lugar, ahora estaba sentado en la mesa que había frente al sofá. Solo unos centímetros nos separaban de él. Era extraño ver a uno de los hombres más poderosos que había conocido con el semblante oscurecido y el dolor acompañando cada una de sus palabras.

-Nadie hablará de cómo mi padre fue a morir a Azkaban por haber atacado a,los niños muggles que hirieron a mi hermana, a mi pequeña y frágil Ariana. Dirán que fui fuerte por haberme convertido en el mejor alumno que ha pisado Hogwarts a pesar del estigma que cargaba y que fui especialmente noble cuando al terminar el colegio, y tras la muerte de mi madre, prescindí de los planes que tenía para explorar el mundo por quedarme a cuidar de mi enferma hermanita.-

Agachó la cabeza, ocultando su rostro de nuestras atentas miradas.

-Por supuesto que no habrá quién mencione que durante todo ese tiempo solo fui un estúpido y completamente egoísta joven que odió lo que le había tocado vivir con todas sus fuerzas, que se refugió en la compañía de un amigo por el que se dejó convencer y engañar. Nadie relatará cómo descuidé a la persona que más me necesitaba por buscar quimeras y que el quitarme la venda de los ojos le costó la vida.-

Las últimas palabras salieron atropelladas y con la voz quebrada. Dumbledore estaba llorando. Miré a Severus en busca de una respuesta sobre lo que debía hacer pero él estaba tan estupefacto como yo. Iba a acercarme al director para decirle algo, lo que fuera, solo quería consolarlo pero Severus me detuvo. Dumbledore alzó el rostro, carraspeó un poco y siguió adelante.

-Fue en un enfrentamiento entre Grindelwald, mi hermano Aberforth y yo. Ariana trató de intervenir para ayudarnos pero sus poderes se salieron de control, las maldiciones volaron y no sé en qué momento ni cuál fue la que le provocó la muerte. Una vida inocente y amada a la que no sé si mi propia varita puso fin.-

Se secó las lágrimas y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, viendo todo y nada a la vez.

-No quise volver a saber nada de Grindelwald y a Aberforth no le interesó verme otra vez así que me quedé sin las únicas personas que realmente me importaban y con el peso de la culpa sobre mis hombros. Deambulé sin rumbo fijo con la oscuridad instalada en mi vida hasta que la encontré a ella o, mejor dicho, ella me encontró a mí.-

El brillo tan peculiar que poseían sus ojos azules relució por unos instantes.

-Monic Favre. Una hermosa joven de 23 años, 17 menos de los que yo tenía. Poseía el espíritu más rebelde y aventurero que he visto. Le dio sentido a mi vida con su presencia, su luz me sacó de las tinieblas, cuando la conocí fue que descubrí que no hay magia más grande que el amor.-

Las lágrimas siguieron bajando por su rostro pero, esta vez, también había una cálida sonrisa en él.

-A su lado viví casi todos los momentos más hermosos de mi vida. Conseguí un empleo como profesor en mi casa de estudios y ella vino conmigo aunque jamás logré que se comprometiera o se casara, un espíritu libre, eso es lo que era y jamás pretendí limitarla, aceptaba lo que me daba porque me hacía el más feliz del mundo, la amaba tal y como era.-

Dumbledore enamorado, eso sí que jamás me lo hubiera imaginado.

-Después de un tiempo juntos, vino Kendra a completar nuestra felicidad. Una niña hermosa de verdad, con la inteligencia, la nobleza y el espíritu libre de su madre. Mi niña pequeña, la persona a la que juré darle todo y mostrarle lo mejor de este mundo. El día que nació pensé que me explotaría el corazón y que nunca volvería a sentir tanta felicidad.-

Se inclinó hacia mi dirección, alzó su mano derecha y la acercó a unos milímetros de mi cara. Me vio esperando mi permiso o mi rechazo. Tomé su mano y la puse sobre mi mejilla. Sonrió y más lágrimas cayeron.

-Pero volví a sentirla cuando supe quién eres y me soy el más estúpido por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu forma de ser. Eres el vivo reflejo de mi Kendra.-

Me soltó, hizo un movimiento con su varita y de detrás de su escritorio apareció un cuadro con una mujer en él. La conocía, la había visto un millón de veces en mis sueños, la vi morir hace unas horas en mis recuerdos. Me levanté y a trompicones llegué hasta el retrato. La mujer me miró con una gran sonrisa. Se veía feliz, rozagante, llena de vida. Daría cualquier cosa por que esta fuera la última imagen que tuviera de ella.

-Acababa de cumplir los 15 años. Una joven excepcional.-

-¿Mamá?-

-Así es Beatriz, ella es Kendra Dumbledore Favre. Mi hija, tu madre.-

*Lamento haber tardado en actualizar pero algunas cuestiones me impidieron escribir últimamente. Estaré publicando el próximo capítulo en estos días (entre hoy y mañana), ojalá les guste. Ya sólo falta una parte de "Descubriendo el pasado" donde sabremos quién es Beatriz. ¿Tienen alguna teoría? ¿Alguna petición? Me encantaría conocer sus opiniones y se las agradecería enormemente. Saludos, y nos leemos en la próxima.*


	28. Cap 28:Descubriendo el pasado parte 3

POV Beatriz

Después de varios minutos aun me encontraba observando detenidamente el cuadro de mi madre. No podía creer que se viera tan hermosa, tan joven. Una Dumbledore, eso era, Kendra Dumbledore Favre. Tanto tiempo buscando respuestas que estaban dentro de las cuatro paredes de este despacho. Por fin había descubierto mi identidad o, al menos, parte de ella. Las palabras salieron de mis labios antes de siquiera pensarlas.

-¿Y mi padre?-

Silencio, espeso y apabullante, nos rodeó por largos instantes. Me obligué a dirigir la vista del cuadro al director, quería saber la verdad completa y él era tal vez el único que podría dármela.

-Creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente, debes descansar, así que…-

-Así que va a decirme lo que quiero saber de una vez para que pueda irme cuanto antes.-

Nos mirábamos fijamente. Él me veía con súplica, no quería decirme lo que le estaba pidiendo, le dolía y me aborrecía a mí misma por estarlo lastimando pero su renuencia a responder solo avivaba mi deseo por saber. Severus se acercó y me tomó de la mano.

-Beatriz, lo que dice es cierto. Sé cuánto deseas conocer el resto de tu historia pero ya tienes demasiado por digerir. Por favor, vamos a que descanses y mañana yo mismo te traeré para que Albus te diga lo que necesitas así sea a fuerza de Veritaserum.-

Razonable, lo que Severus me decía sonaba tan demoledoramente razonable. Pero algo dentro de mí sabía que si Dumbledore no me decía la verdad ahora, que estaba tan sentimental y vulnerable, probablemente jamás tendría la oportunidad de escucharla salir de sus labios.

-No, Severus, él prometió contestar a todas nuestras preguntas si escuchábamos lo que tenía que decir. Solo estoy pidiendo que cumpla su palabra.-

Severus me miró directamente a los ojos como buscando el origen de mi impaciencia, ignoro si lo encontró o no pero lo siguiente que percibí fueron sus manos acariciando mi rostro y sus labios besando mi mejilla. Amada, así me hizo sentir. Severus se separó para poder colocarse a mi lado y miró al director con el semblante más serio que jamás le había visto.

-Lo siento Albus pero no tienes escapatoria así que mejor empieza a hablar.-

-No tienen idea de lo que están pidiendo. Algunas cosas es mejor no conocerlas. A veces, la ignorancia es una bendición.-

-Tal vez, pero no es usted quien debe decidir lo que debo o no ignorar. Esa es mi decisión y afrontaré las consecuencias de la misma.-

Sonrió con tristeza y melancolía.

-Sin lugar a dudas, eres la hija de Kendra.-

Se fue a sentar de nuevo al sofá y Severus y yo lo seguimos. Esperamos un rato más y la voz de Dumbledore casi nos hizo saltar cuando volvió a hablar.

-Lo conoció cuando tenía 15, pocos días después de que hicieran el cuadro. Kendra no estudió aquí en Hogwarts, Monic jamás lo hubiera permitido. "¿Pretendes que estudie en el mismo colegio que su padre dirige? Por supuesto que no, ella necesita su espacio, confiar en que puede cometer locuras sin que tú o yo nos enteremos y tener una vida estudiantil normal".-

Soltó una pequeña risotada y Severus y yo sonreímos, en verdad que esa mujer era un "espíritu libre".

-Academia Mágica Beauxbatons en Francia, el mismo lugar donde tu abuela estudió, ahí es donde enviamos a Kendra. Creo que fue la mejor decisión, extrañaba a mi pequeña, claro, pero la veía tan feliz cuando nos visitaba y nos hablaba de todo lo que había hecho que bien valía la pena la espera por verla.-

Dio un largo suspiro, se quitó las gafas de media luna y se frotó con una de sus manos el área de los ojos. Luego se volvió a colocar los lentes.

-En la temporada de vacaciones de su quinto año, mientras estaba de compras, se encontró con un chico de 19 años con quien después de charlar un rato decidió ir a beber una cerveza de mantequilla. Ese fue el principio del fin, una inocente cerveza de mantequilla. Tengo el estigma de enterarme de todo, algunas veces por casualidad, otras porque hay muchas personas que gustan de mantenerme bien informado.-

Algo me decía que la segunda opción era la más recurrente.

-Fui informado de la compañía de mi hija y cometí el error de aparecerme ahí de inmediato y de prohibirle a ella volver a hablar con él y amenazarlo a él si volvía a acercarse a ella. No tengo excusa, actué como un padre iracundo y posesivo. En vez de hablar con mi hija, de hacerle ver la verdad, la alejé de mí.-

No podía imaginarme la escena que estaba relatándome, la imagen irracional de Dumbledore no podía acabar de formarse en mi mente. Aunque si ponía a mi padre en su lugar, sin duda que me checaba, si antes de salir del territorio de los centauros le dio una última advertencia a Severus: "después".

-A partir de ese momento las cosas dejaron de ser como siempre. La relación entre Kendra y yo se volvió fría, tensa y, en ocasiones, explosiva. Todo el peso cayó sobre Monic que no se ponía de ninguno de los 2 lados y siempre quedaba en medio.-

Agachó la mirada y volvió a derramar lágrimas por el dolor que le provocaban los recuerdos.

-Nunca supe que siguieron viéndose a escondidas aunque debí saberlo, debí haberlo supuesto. Cuando Kendra terminó sus estudios, fuimos por ella a la Academia pero en su lugar encontramos una carta.-

Con otra floritura de su varita, voló hasta mis manos un pedazo de pergamino. Lo acerqué para que Severus pudiera leerlo conmigo:

 _"_ _Mamá, papá, los amo y siento hacer esto pero también lo amo a él, en verdad lo hago. He intentado comprender el porqué de tu desprecio hacia él papá pero no he encontrado nada. Para mí solo existe el hombre maravilloso y encantador que me ha brindado su apoyo, amor y comprensión en cada momento. Tal vez no sea lo correcto pero si estoy o no con él es una decisión que nunca te perteneció padre porque es mía y solo mía y afrontaré las consecuencias de la misma. Por favor, no me busquen, no lo hagan más difícil, aunque lo hicieran nunca me encontrarían. Confórmense con saber que soy feliz con mi elección, feliz con el hombre que amo, con mi esposo. Así es, nos casamos en secreto porque no podíamos soportar ni un minuto más lejos del otro. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste papá? "Si eliges estar con él, dejarás de ser mi hija. Jamás lo aceptaré, prefiero mil veces no volver a saber de ti que verte a su lado." Bueno pues ya no soy más tu niña pequeña, ya no soy más Kendra Dumbledore Favre. Ahora le pertenezco a Tom tanto como él me pertenece a mí y el mundo solo sería más perfecto si ustedes aceptaran ese hecho pero sé que nunca lo harán, me lo han dejado más que claro. Mamá, papá, los amo y espero que algún día puedan perdonarme._

 _Kendra Riddle."_


	29. Capítulo 29: Volar

POV Beatriz

El viento me golpeaba en la cara, frío, cortante, despiadado. Curiosamente, entre más aire entraba a mis pulmones menos podía respirar. No lograba entender, no quería hacerlo. Seguíamos subiendo. Más rápido, más arriba. Trataba de centrarme en la aspereza de las escamas bajo mi piel, en el calor que recorría todo el cuerpo de Darius y que trataba de cubrir mi cuerpo tembloroso. Llegamos hasta las nubes, literalmente, y zigzagueabamos entre una y otra, empapándome en el proceso. El frescor del agua, el dolor en mi pecho por la cantidad excesiva de oxígeno, la irritación en mis manos y el zumbido en mis oídos, por fin logró que mi mente se despejara.

Era real, mi madre había sido hija de Dumbledore y mi padre… mi padre… había sido el mago más odiado y temido de todos los tiempos. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, el señor tenebroso,Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort. No pude soportarlo, en cuánto leí la firma "Kendra Riddle", mi mundo se puso de cabeza. Ese hombre, o lo que sea en lo que se convirtió antes de ser destruido, había sido el responsable de más muertes y más sufrimiento del que nunca haya oído hablar. Un asesino, un psicópata, eso era quien me dio la vida.

Mi mente se nubló. Confusión, ira, dolor, vergüenza, desolación, frustración. Caí al piso en el despacho de Dumbledore, completamente incapaz de pensar o actuar con lógica. Escuché de manera distorsionada las voces del Director y de Severus, no logré darles coherencia. Sentí la vibración de pasos acercándose pero mi cuerpo saltó hacia arriba sin poder controlarlo y corrió y corrió hacia el bosque, el único lugar donde se sentía plenamente a salvo, y siguió corriendo hasta que ya no se sintió perseguida.

Fui hasta el claro más alejado y escondido donde siempre podía contar con la compañía de al menos uno de mis grandes compañeros de aventuras. Esta vez fue Darius quien voló hasta posarse frente a mí. Me aventé hacia él hasta que me cubrió por completo con sus grandes alas. Sabía que me entendería perfectamente aun cuando no le hablara. Resopló varias veces en mi oído, me montó sobre su lomo y comenzó a ascender.

Volar, pocas cosas se comparaban con el cosquilleo que se extendía y explotaba en cada molécula de mi ser cuando cruzaba el horizonte a toda velocidad. La altitud, la presión y las sensaciones, despertaban hasta el más ínfimo de mis instintos. Aquí arriba la claridad, la paz y la libertad, en todas sus variantes, eran absolutas.

Me aferré con mayor fuerza a Darius y él supo lo que significaba esa pequeña acción, aceleró más allá de lo que jamás lo había hecho. El cielo, la tierra, el mundo entero era un espejismo borroso y tenue, igual que mi vida en estos momentos. El dolor, el zumbido, el frío y los temblores se agudizaron hasta tornarse insoportables pero no quería que parara, de hecho, si lo hacía tal vez terminaría por disolverme en medio del dolor y el caos. Mi vista se volvió negra, mi cuerpo se tensó, millones de agujas parecían pincharme por todos lados y quise gritar cuando todo alcanzó su pleno esplendor de horror pero no lo hice. Me desvanecí por un momento pero cuando la conciencia volvió lo hizo mejor que nunca.

Mis sentidos ahora eran perfectos, no había zumbido, no había dolor, no temblaba más y el frío ahora me recorría la piel como una deliciosa y suave caricia. Podía respirar profunda y confortablemente, el aire era una exquisitez nunca antes percibida, diáfano, fresco y puro como ningún otro. Hasta el último músculo de mi cuerpo se había relajado y ahora se sentía más fuerte. Miré mis manos y las raspaduras por la fricción parecían combinar a la perfección con mi yo general, como si siempre hubieran estado ahí.

Entonces me di cuenta de que a la luz de mis nuevos ojos todo era mejor. El cielo, la tierra, el mundo y mi vida. El dolor no era nada, siempre había aprendido a absorberlo y a volverme más fuerte gracias a él. Huir no iba a servir. Miré hacia abajo, imaginando el colegio y a todos lo que lo habitaban, salvo los de Slytherin, no había una sola persona que no hubiera sido herida o tocada de alguna manera por mi padre, no sabía cómo sería capaz de mirarlos a los ojos pero tenía que hacerlo. Si podía aceptar que era hija de Voldemort también podía aceptar que no tenía la culpa de absolutamente nada de lo que había hecho.

No conocía toda la historia pero sí sabía lo más importante. Mi madre realmente me amaba y si hizo el hechizo sobre mí fue para que él no pudiera encontrarme. Ella confió en que si algo malo le ocurría yo podría con todo esto y no iba a fallarle. Era fuerte, encontraría la manera de salir adelante y si no existía esa manera entonces yo la inventaría. Además no estaba sola, tenía a tantos a mi lado que no podía creerlo. Lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, era momento de volver.

-Darius, llévame a casa.-

Aterrizamos en medio del campamento, bajé de Darius, le di un enorme abrazo y él me lanzó un poco de fuego sobre el rostro, no para quemarme, era su manera de decirme "te quiero". Luego alzó el vuelo en dirección al claro. Volteé para ir a la tienda de mi padre pero me encontré con las caras impresionadas de Dumbledore y de Severus. Supongo que ver a una bruja que se lleve tan bien con un Colacuerno Húngaro no se ve todos los días.


	30. Capítulo 30: Rivalidad y resentimiento

POV Beatriz

-Severus, por favor.-

-Dame una razón Black, una sola razón para no asesinarte aquí mismo.-

Los ojos y la voz de Severus destilaban odio puro. Estaba parado a poco menos de 1 metro de distancia de Sirius, con la varita en ristre y todas las intenciones de usarla. No podía permitir que lo hiriera. Me coloqué en medio de ambos, mucho más cerca de Black que sólo le devolvía la misma mirada de desprecio pero no había dicho nada.

-Porque lo prometiste. Dijiste que lo escucharías antes de tomar cualquier decisión.-

Cambió la dirección de su mirada hacia mí y lo vi dudar por un instante.

-Beatriz, quítate de en medio. Conozco muy bien a este perro y me imagino todas las mentiras que te habrá contado para embaucarte pero te puedo asegurar que no son más que eso, mentiras. Esta escoria merece lo peor. No te preocupes que en realidad no planeo acabar con él, ahí afuera hay varios dementores que esperan pacientemente por su regreso.-

Sentí a Sirius estremecerse ante la simple mención de aquello. Días atrás me había contado su historia, la verdadera sobre cómo uno de los que creía que era su mejor amigo había traicionado a los Potter y después había fingido su propia muerte para que todas las culpas cayeran sobre él. También me había relatado lo terrible que fue su vida todos estos años detrás de las rejas de Azkaban, cosa que no hacía falta pues yo misma era testigo de las horripilantes secuelas que le dejaron.

Severus era importante para mí, tanto que ni siquiera podía expresar con palabras lo que representaba en mi vida pero desde el momento en que encontré a Black yo había prometido que lo protegería a toda costa. Cuando lo vi ahí, hambriento, herido, solo y sin esperanza me recordó a mí y a lo que pudo haber sido mi vida de no haber hallado a los seres correctos.

-Quejicus, parece que una vez más haz utilizado tu penetrante mente para llegar a las conclusiones equivocadas.-

-Sirius, no sigas. Dijiste que te comportarías.-

Sirius me miró y bajó la cabeza, aparentemente avergonzado por no haberse podido contener. Cuando le diie que llevaría a Severus para que hablaran se negó tajantemente pero le conté la relación que había entre él y yo, su furia e incredulidad ante mi confesión fueron impresionantes pero terminó por aceptarlo. Había prometido a Severus que compartiría mi vida con él, sin secretos, sin mentiras y no iba a empezar en ese momento a incumplir mi palabra. Además, si quería ayudar a Sirius de verdad iba a necesitar toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir. Creí que sería relativamente fácil conseguir su apoyo, no imaginé que odiara tanto a mi amigo.

-Ambos deben detenerse. Severus, no permitiré que dañes de ninguna manera a Sirius, mucho menos que lo entregues a los dementores. Estoy convencida de su inocencia y, aunque te parezca increíble, no soy una estúpida ingenua a la que pueden engañar con un par de palabras.-

Su gesto se ablandó considerablemente.

-No fue eso lo que quise decir.-

-No conozco el porqué odias tanto a Sirius y no voy a pedirte que dejes de hacerlo o que confíes en él si no quieres hacerlo pero ¿confías en mí?-

-Con mi alma.-

-Entonces créeme. Sirius es inocente y si lo escuchas conocerás la verdad sobre lo que pasó hace tantos años, sobre quién traicionó y por qué encontraron a los Potter.-

Se mantuvo quieto pocos segundos más y, finalmente, bajó su varita y fue a recargarse en el muro más lejano de la habitación. Me acerqué a él y lo tomé de la mano para terminar de tranquilizarlo, funcionó ya que pude percatarme de cómo todo su cuerpo se relajaba ante mi contacto y su mirada recobraba la calidez de siempre que estaba conmigo.

Sirius le habló de Peter Pettigrew, de que todos esos años se había mantenido en su forma animaga para no ser encontrado y que había sido él a quien, equivocadamente, habían nombrado guardián del hogar de los padres de Harry. Le contó todo. Cómo lo atraparon, su vida en Azkaban, su fuga, nuestro encuentro, su intromisión en Hogwarts, y cómo todos los días trataba de encontrarle sentido a lo que había ocurrido. Cuando terminó de hablar hubo un largo rato de silencio, Severus posó su mirada en Sirius, era fría pero ya no había rastro de odio sino de auténtica compasión.

-Lo lamento.-

La mirada de Sirius cayó al suelo con tristeza y vergüenza, vi una lágrima caer por su rostro mientras Sev seguía hablando.

-Debes quedarte aquí, te enviaré ropa y algunas cosas que te serán útiles. Buscaré la forma de limpiar tu nombre y encontrar a esa maldita rata. Pero, por lo que más quieras, deja tus imprudencias disfrazadas de valor Gryffindor de lado que si te atrapan todo esto será en vano.-

Sirius dio un leve asentimiento pero no levantó el rostro. Minnie apareció en ese momento en medio de la sala con una gran bandeja de comida y vi en su rostro que se dio cuenta que había interrumpido algo íntimo e importante.

-Minnie, lo siente tanto. Volverá más tarde.-

Iba a desaparecer pero la detuve, había sido mucho para un día, estaba segura que lo que más necesitaba Sirius era estar solo. Jamás pensó que Severus lo escucharía, mucho menos que le creería y, en su lista, el que se disculpara por todo lo que le había tocado vivir era más que imposible.

-No, quédate. Severus y yo debemos irnos ya. Sirius vendré mañana.-

No esperé que respondiera y nos dirigí a Sev y a mí hasta la salida.

-Esperen.-

Nos detuvimos justo frente a la puerta y viramos hacia Black.

-Quej… Snape. Gracias por todo. Tris tiene razón, eres un gran hombre. Yo también lo lamento.-

Supe que su disculpa se refería a algo que sólo ellos comprendían pero no quise arruinar el momento preguntando qué era eso. Sobre todo porque de detrás de los oscuros ojos de Severus vi desaparecer una sombra de resentimiento y tristeza que hasta ese momento no supe a quién iba dirigida. Sev le dio una leve inclinación de cabeza y supe que ese leve gesto simbolizaba la pipa de la paz entre ambos. Tal vez nunca serían amigos pero al menos ya no tendría que preocuparme de cuidar sus varitas cada que estuvieran en la misma habitación.


	31. Capítulo 31: Sueño y normalidad

La habitación es enorme. Las paredes beiges contrastan con la cama gigantesca que se encuentra en medio de la habitación con colchas color verde esmeralda y cojines tan plateados y brillantes como la luna. Escudos de Slytherin adornan aquí y allá, las serpientes parecen reptar por los muros, arrastrarse entre los muebles y asomarse entre los cajones. A pesar de ser demasiado, en realidad, luce perfecto en conjunto.

Libros por aquí y por allá, tantos que no caben en los ingentes libreros. Armarios repletos de accesorios, ingredientes y pociones mágicos cuidadosamente colocados y etiquetados. Objetos brillantes, relucientes, magníficos, que a primera vista te convencen de los valiosos y únicos que deben ser. Cada cosa parece pertenecer ahí, como si no hubiera ningún otro lugar en la Tierra que pudiera albergarla.

La entrada de la recámara está delimitada por un gran marco con 2 puertas de madera color esmeralda, con detalles de hierro forjado con forma de serpiente. Se abre para dar paso a un joven bastante atractivo. Alto y delgado. Cabello corto, negro y ondulado. Ojos avellana profundo. Tez clara y perfecta. Labios pequeños, ni gruesos ni delgados. Vestido con el uniforme de Slytherin aunque es evidente que hace un buen tiempo que dejó de ser un estudiante. En sus manos lleva un libro, que parece más un cuaderno de los que se usan para hacer anotaciones, viejo, se nota por el filo desgastado de las hojas de pergamino, y recubierto de joven lo sigue un aura de potestad incomparable. Permanece de pie cerca de la puerta mientras mira detenidamente el extraño libro.

De otra puerta, esta del mismo diseño que la de la entrada pero mucho más pequeña en comparación y colocada más cerca de la cama, sale una hermosa mujer. Joven, más que el hombre. También alta y esbelta. Cabello largo, lacio y castaño oscuro. Ojos almendrados y cafés. Piel suave, blanca y cremosa. Labios grandes, rojos y carnosos. Trae puesto un largo vestido negro satinado de tirantes gruesos, un collar de perlas y aretes a juego. Pasa de largo al joven y se sienta frente al espejo de un lindo tocador de caoba que se halla en el otro extremo del cuarto pero frente a la entrada. Sobre el espejo del tocador hay un collar de cristal con una extraña forma de estrella alargada y una flor en medio.

Rubor comienza a cubrir sus mejillas, el delineador resalta sus ojos, el rímel le da volumen y mayor profundidad a su mirada, el tono borgoña rellena sus labios, sus cejas lucen perfectas. Sin embargo, su semblante es triste y el pesado silencio, que la rodea mientras mira fijamente, a través del espejo, al sujeto a sus espaldas, denota el enorme esfuerzo que está haciendo por no terminar de romperse en miles de pedazos. Cuando habla su voz sale débil y resquebrajada, en completa contraposición con la figura idílica que el maquillaje y el vestuario dejan ver.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Tom?-

El aludido apenas si levanta un poco la cabeza para observarla, también por medio del espejo. Su ceño está algo fruncido y su mirada es dura. A diferencia de ella, la voz de él sale tersa y potente.

-No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando. Pero ya me estoy cansando de tus indirectas y tus miradas acusadoras. Si quieres saber algo, haz la pregunta completa y déjate de misterios.-

-Hepzibah ¿por qué… por qué…?-

La voz se le cortó y las lágrimas cubrieron su rostro. Agachó la cabeza y se sostuvo del tocador mientras su llanto incrementaba a cada segundo. Tom cerró su libro, lo dejó en uno de los libreros y después se acercó a ella, delicadamente logró levantarla y la cubrió con sus brazos. Su voz se dulcificó pero no por eso dejó de ser fría y su mirada permaneció tan dura como antes, incluso tal vez más.

-¿Crees que tuve algo que ver con lo que le ocurrió a Hepzibah? Por Merlín, si yo la quería, era la única persona a la que veía como familia, aparte de ti claro.-

Se alejó un poco, tomó a la chica de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara fijamente.

-Pequeña, mi pequeña Kendra. Sé que puede parecerte raro que me haya ausentado mientras pasaba lo que pasó y que volviera con los objetos de mi adorada Sra. Smith pero, te juro, que todo fue una coincidencia, una horripilante coincidencia. Yo sería incapaz de dañar a alguien que quiero, creía que tú más que nadie lo sabría.-

La soltó y se fue directo a la cama, donde se sentó, colocó sus codos sobre sus piernas y su cabeza entre las manos. El timbre de su voz se convirtió en un sonido ronco pero calmado, herido.

-Veo que me equivoqué. No entiendo por qué te casaste con alguien que crees que haría algo así. Si quieres puedes irte, no te detendré, quizás todo lo que dijo tu padre sobre mí al fin terminó por convencerte. Si me ves como un monstruo entonces ya no tiene caso seguir con esto.-

Kendra ya no lloraba, su semblante era de confusión y desolación, una batalla se libraba dentro de ella. Su instinto y la lógica querían llevarla por un lado, le gritaban que saliera corriendo lo más lejos posible de su esposo pero su corazón, su alma, deseaba creer ciegamente en su esposo. Después de unos minutos, no pudo más y se hincó enfrente de Tom e hizo que la mirara tal y como él lo había hecho antes.

-No, por favor, no digas eso. Yo… yo… perdóname es que he escuchado cosas y las cosas que no me cuentas, cuando te vas yo… no sé, creo que me dejé llevar por los rumores y el miedo a que al final no fueras quien yo creo que eres… Tienes razón, tal vez escuchar tanto tiempo las mentiras de mi padre terminó por sembrar la desconfianza en mí.-

Tom se levantó de un jalón, haciendo que Kendra tuviera que aferrarse a la orilla de la cama para no caer. Abrió las puertas de par en par y miró enfadado a su esposa.

-Te lo repito, entonces, vete. Si piensas continuar aferrada a tu pasado, si vas a seguir escuchando cosas sin fundamento de imbéciles sin una vida que sólo me tienen envidia y si extrañas tanto a tu padre, lárgate de una vez.-

Una única lágrima rodó por la cara de Tom. Su voz dejó el enfado y volvió al tono dolido de antes, un tono bastante artificial para cualquiera que lo escuchara, para cualquiera menos para la mujer que ahora se odiaba a sí misma por haberle dado importancia a los malditos rumores y por haber desconfiado de su esposo.

-Yo te amo, Kendra y quiero estar contigo siempre pero no puedo vivir así, sabiendo que tú no confías en mí. Puedo soportar las acusaciones, los señalamientos, las calumnias de todos menos de ti.-

Kendra se incorporó y corrió a los brazos de Tom que la recibió alegremente.

-Yo también te amo Tom, perdóname por haber sido tan estúpida, jamás volverá a pasar. Te conozco y creo en ti, no importa lo que nadie más diga. Perdóname, por favor, yo no podría vivir sin ti.-

-Tranquila, no tendrás que hacerlo nunca. Yo también te hago una promesa, a partir de ahora, siempre te diré la verdad sobre todo lo que haga, no quería agobiarte con mi trabajo y las cosas que tengo que hacer pero si el hacerlo evita otro mal entendido entonces lo haré.-

Ambos se besaron largamente para borrar cualquier rastro del momento tan amargo que habían pasado. Se alejaron un poco y Tom acarició suavemente el rostro de su compañera cuyo rostro relucía de felicidad y alivio. Por las ventanas los primeros rayos plateados de la luna comenzaron a aparecer y Kendra reaccionó como saliendo de un trance.

-Por Merlín, debe ser tardísimo. Voy a retocarme el maquillaje, seguramente estoy hecha un desastre. Tu ropa está en el closet, no me tardo. Date prisa que Avery y Mulciber no deben tardar en llegar para irnos a la cena.-

Le dio un rápido beso en los labios y apresuradamente se metió de nuevo en el baño. Tom recobró su expresión indiferente y calculadora, con un movimiento de su varita cambió su atuendo por una túnica de gala color verde oscuro con bordados plateados. Se acercó hasta el anaquel de objetos brillantes, lo abrió y de su interior sustrajo 2 cosas: una copa dorada y con un tejón grabado y un guardapelo con cadena de plata y una serpiente en el medio. Los ojos de Tom refulgieron al analizarlos y un silbido más animal que humano emanó de su interior para decir.

-Falta poco.-

* * *

 **POV Beatriz.**

-¿Pero qué?-

Frío, es todo lo que lograba sentir. No entendí qué demonios estaba ocurriendo. Mi mente estaba aún en esa habitación, el sonido de esa voz aún me estremecía la sangre y hacía eco en mis entrañas, pero mi cuerpo intentaba jalarme a lo que parecía ser la realidad. El agua fue colándose entre mi ropa, erizando cada trozo de piel por lo helada que estaba, ahí fue cuando mi mente volvió a donde pertenecía ¿agua?

Respiraba, más bien tiritaba dificultosamente, y a mi lado Minnie se mantenía con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas.

-Por fin despiertas, Minnie ha pasado mucho tiempo tratando de que lo hicieras.-

-¿Y por eso tenías que lanzarme agua helada?-

Solo se encogió de hombros.

-Era eso o lanzarte por la venta.-

Me levanté de la cama y como pude tomé mi varita.

-En ese caso, gracias, creo.-

-Sí, sí, es tarde, te espero en la cocina, sólo te dará tiempo de comerte un emparedado pero apúrate o no llegarás a clases y no pienso transportarte de nuevo.-

Desapareció, sí que estaba de mal humor esa mañana. A los pocos segundos una taza humeante de chocolate apareció en mi buró, sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-Estas elfinas sí que son volubles.-

Me sequé y vestí rápidamente mientras disfrutaba de mi bebida, una vez lista preparé mis cosas para irme a mi primera clase del día e hice una anotación mental con carácter de urgente para hacer una visita a casa y hablar con mi familia sobre el extraño sueño que tuve. E hice una aún más grande y más urgente anotación sobre no menciona el tema cerca de Dumbledore, una semana había pasado desde que me confesó la verdad y aun no tenía idea de cómo debía tratarlo pero sí sabía que no estaba lista para volver a hablar sobre mis padres con él.

Respiré hondo y me dispuse a disfrutar de otro maravilloso y normal día, tan normal como lo puede ser un día para una bruja que estudia en Hogwarts, es hija del Mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, ha sido adoptada por una colonia de Centauros, es nieta del director de su colegio, hermana de una elfina, que oculta a un prófugo y que sale con su profesor de pociones, todo eso mientras intenta descubrir qué demonios ocurre con su magia sin que nadie salga lastimado en el proceso. Como decía, completamente normal.


	32. Ya casi

Hola, brujas, magos y demás criaturitas fantásticas. Sé que he sido una ingrata con ustedes y los tengo en el abandono pero ya que logré organizarme y la inspiración regresó, les tengo noticias.

A partir del lunes 13 de febrero comenzaré a actualizar las historias que tengo pendientes, el calendario quedará de la siguiente manera:

Lunes: Porque lo merecemos (Crossover de Harry Potter y Charmed).

Miércoles: La tercera Evans.

Jueves: La bruja y el cazador (Si les gusta The walking dead dénle una oportunidad y díganme qué les parece).

Viernes: Verde y escarlata, la heredera del gran poder.

Sábado ó Domingo: Maratón de una de las historias pendientes (las iré rolando).

Ya que falta una semana para que empiecen las actualizaciones, este fin de semana que viene (sábado o domingo), como compensación, haré un maratón de alguna de las historias (voten en los comentarios y la que tenga más votos ganará). Los maratones constarán de 4 capítulos aunque si me inspiro muy cañón pueden ser de más.

Les agradezco a los que siguen pendientes y quiero decirles que los quiero. Cualquier cosa estoy al alcance de un comentario ó mensaje privado.

Besos.


	33. Capítulo 32: Enfados e historias

**POV Beatriz**

Apenas concluyó la clase, tomé mis cosas y salí casi corriendo. Estaba más que enfadada, ¿Cómo, Severus, podía comportarse de esa manera? No lograba entenderlo. Estas últimas semanas fueron maravillosas, los momentos que pasamos juntos haciendo pociones, compartiendo conocimientos, besándonos o simplemente charlando de cualquier cosa fueron los mejores de mi vida. Él siempre era tan atento y amable conmigo que olvidaba lo cruel que podía llegar a ser con los demás, estaba tan acostumbrada a ver su parte noble que cuando me topaba con esta actitud tan desconsiderada no podía creer que se tratara del mismo hombre.

Escuché sus pasos y el ondeó de su capa acercándose pero ni siquiera lo volteé a ver, seguí mi camino hasta el aula de Encantamientos.

-Beatriz… Beatriz… ¿Quieres esperar un segundo, por favor?-

Respiré hondo y continué sin prestarle atención pero él aumentó su velocidad y llegó a plantarse delante de mí, trató de tocar mi cara pero no se lo permití. Me miró entre dolido, confundido y enojado, perfecto, ahora resultaba que era él quien se había molestado.

-Se puede saber, por lo menos, ¿qué es lo que hice para que te pongas así?-

Lo fulminé con la mirada y mi voz ascendió un par de notas.

-Oh, no lo sé, tal vez aprovecharte de la oportunidad de reemplazar al Profesor Lupin para revelarles a todos que es un hombre lobo.-

Se notó la sorpresa en su rostro, estoy segura que pensaba que no me había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba pero, por Merlín, si yo había deducido la naturaleza del Profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras prácticamente desde la primera clase.

-Yo, yo…-

-Tú, tú, ¿Tú que, Severus?-

Murmullos comenzaron a escucharse detrás de mí, me giré y vi a todos los de mi curso mirándonos a Severus y a mí asombrados, probablemente pensaran "se atrevió a gritarle y a tutear al Murciélago de las Mazmorras", debía salir de ahí o terminaría por estrangular a mi novio. Le di una última mirada antes de pasar a su lado para partir a la salida del colegio.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Eso no le incumbe, profesor. Necesito estar sola.-

* * *

 **POV Severus**

Se fue sin decirme nada más. De verdad lo había estropeado esta vez pero no pude detenerme cuando estuve frente a todos esos mocosos idiotas que idolatran tanto a su "querido profesor Lupin", tal vez era hora de decirle la verdad respecto a ese imbécil y a Black, quizás así comprendiera mi manera de reaccionar ante ellos. Me decidí a seguirla y mi instinto me dijo que el mejor lugar para buscarla era el Lago Negro, siempre que necesitaba tranquilidad se iba allí.

Y mi instinto no me falló, la encontré sentada frente al lago, con las rodillas dobladas y sus brazos abrazándolas mientras veía el paisaje como si estuviera perdida en otro mundo, la imagen era realmente preciosa, digna de admirar.

-Si viniste cuando explícitamente te dije que necesitaba estar sola, espero que por lo menos hayas traído contigo algo de pie.-

Su voz sonó casi igual de dulce que siempre pero ahora tenía un deje de tristeza, me sentí un maldito por haberla hecho sentir mal.

-No lo pensé pero puedo ir por uno.-

Sonrió y mi corazón se agitó dentro de mi pecho, iba por buen camino. Me acerqué y me senté junto a ella, tenía miedo de que me rechazara pero su mano buscó la mía y la sujetó con decisión. Un nudo, que no tenía idea cuándo se formó en mi garganta, se deshizo por completo, liberándome de todo el temor que me aquejaba en ese momento y las palabras salieron por sí solas.

-Se hacían llamar "Los merodeadores", Peter Pettegrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y James Potter. Pertenecían a Gryffindor y se las ingeniaban todo el tiempo para hacer gala de cómo la valentía, rápidamente, puede convertirse en estupidez. Eran todos unos brabucones, atacaban y acosaban en grupo, eran arrogantes, crueles y su hobbie predilecto era hacerme la vida imposible.-

Beatriz no dijo nada ni me miró pero se sentó entre mis piernas, apoyó su nuca contra mi pecho y comenzó a acariciar mis manos que crucé sobre su abdomen.

-Yo no tuve lujos ni una vida precisamente buena cuando niño, mi padre era un muggle idiota y desgraciado que odiaba la magia y que sometía a mamá con abusos. Usaba ropa usada y vieja, era demasiado delgado y pálido y todo un "sabelotodo", además de Slytherin, el blanco perfecto para las burlas de Potter y compañía. Hicieron mi vida un verdadero infierno en ocasiones, sobre todo porque Lily los prefirió a ellos.-

Al mencionar a Lily, una oscuridad profunda comenzó a emerger de mi interior, no había hablado jamás a nadie de ella, salvo a Dumbledore, y era un peso monumental sobre mis hombros. Permanecimos en silencio un largo rato, sabía que Beatriz no me presionaría para continuar hablando pero yo quería decírselo, deseaba mostrarle la misma confianza que ella siempre me había mostrado.

-Lily fue mi mejor amiga, mi única amiga, la conocí porque éramos vecinos e ingresamos a Hogwarts al mismo tiempo, siempre creí que seríamos algo así como "amigos inseparables para toda la vida" pero ella fue elegida para Gryffindor y yo para Slytherin, debí saber desde ese momento que nada volvería a ser igual. Conforme pasaron los años, la distancia entre ambos fue haciéndose más evidente aunque para mí sólo existí ella en el mundo. Yo…-

No tenía idea cómo decir lo que quería decir sin que resultara incómodo pero, olvidé que Beatriz es la mejor para evitar esas incomodidades.

-Tú creíste amarla.-

Y había dado en el clavo.

-Sí, creí amarla y lo creí por mucho tiempo. Ahora sé que sólo fue una ilusión, que me aferré a la única persona que me había mostrado algo de cariño. Como sea, ella jamás me perdonó que la llamara… que la llamara "sangre sucia", no lo dije porque lo creyera de verdad sino que se me salió en un momento de furia y vergüenza, "Los merodeadores" habían usado el hechizo Levicorpus para colgarme en el aire, frente a toda la escuela, y me bajaron los pantalones para mostrarles a todos mis calzoncillos anticuados y carcomidos. Todos se burlaron de mí y cuando Lily llegó a "defenderme" también se rio, aunque intentó disimularlo, y cuando se acercó a ayudarme a incorporarme fue que la insulté. Sé que no tengo disculpa pero…-

-Pero ella debió entender la situación y si hubiera sido una verdadera amiga jamás se hubiese reído y mucho menos involucrado con las personas que te hicieron tanto daño.-

Su voz se notó disgustada.

-¿Es Lily Potter, la madre de Harry?-

-Sí. Por más que supliqué su perdón, nunca quiso dármelo y no volvió a acercarse a mí.-

-Es lo único bueno que hizo, a personas como esas mejor tenerlas lo más lejos posible.-

Sonreí ante su desplante, estaba molesta por cómo Lily había actuado conmigo, adoraba a esta mujer.

-Lo de hace un rato, lamento haber hecho lo que hice, tienes razón, no tengo derecho de tratar de exponer de esa manera a Lupin.-

-Pero entiendo que lo hicieras, sigo sin estar de acuerdo, pero al menos sé que hay una razón de peso detrás de ese rencor contra él y Sirius.-

Asentí, iba a decir algo más pero se dio vuelta y comenzó a besarme.

-Gracias por confiar en mí, Severus.-

-Siempre, Beatriz, siempre.-

Se puso de pie, me jaló con ella y ,sin soltarme de la mano, comenzó a caminar.

-Ven, sigo queriendo ese pie y conozco a la elfina que nos lo dará.-

Reí, imaginaba la cara de Minnie cuando ambos nos presentáramos en medio de la cocina a mitad de su jornada de trabajo para robar comida, sería muy divertido.


	34. Capítulo 33: Diez de octubre

**POV Narrador**

La madrugada de ese domingo, 10 de octubre, era particularmente fría, a pesar de la enorme fogata que siempre se mantenía encendida en el centro de comunidad, el viento lograba colarse por debajo de las lonas que conformaban las tiendas de dormir de los centauros. Dentro de la tienda más grande y sobre una cama de piedra, tallada exclusivamente para ella, Beatriz se encontraba profundamente dormida. Su padre había partido hacía poco junto con sus tíos y Fantes a una excursión de caza y recolección para reunir todo lo que necesitarían en las festividades de ese mismo día.

Un intenso soplido del viento logró erizar la piel de la chica que se despertó por instinto, conforme fue incorporándose se hizo consiente de la extraña sensación que iba creciendo dentro de ella, el deseo y la necesidad de estar en otro lugar. Como si un hilo invisible y tremendamente fuerte jalara de ella, Beatriz salió de la cama y comenzó su camino hacia un lugar completamente desconocido.

El aire golpeó su cuerpo que estaba cubierto solamente por un short y una pequeña playera negra, la tierra húmeda y las piedras del camino hicieron contacto directo con sus pies descalzos pero ella pareció no notarlo, sumida, como estaba, en ese extraño trance no se percató de las ramas que rasguñaron su rostro y sus brazos, ni de los sonidos de animales y demás criaturas que pululaban a su alrededor.

Al hilo invisible se le unió una voz desconocida que la apremiaba a continuar con su camino.

-Beatriz, sigue, ya casi, vamos.-

Para cualquiera que viera todo desde afuera podría ser una completa locura obedecer a una voz que quién sabe de dónde venía o a quién pertenecía pero para Beatriz esa voz sonó tan familiar y tan confiable que no le quedó más remedio que seguirla. Pasó por las puertas del colegio, subió escaleras, ignoró los gritos y advertencias de los cuadros y de los fantasmas. Ni siquiera los lloriqueos y alaridos de Myrtle, cuando llegó al baño del segundo piso, lograron inmutarla.

Después de bajar y recorrer grandes tuberías, llegó a la denominada "Cámara de los secretos", al igual que hizo cuando estuvo en el lavabo con el grabado de serpiente, pronunció unas palabras en parsel y la enorme puerta se abrió para dejarla entrar. En el suelo de la cámara yacía el cuerpo, ahora más huesos que carne, del basilisco que un año antes hubiera causado terror en todo Hogwarts y más allá se encontraba la enorme estatua de Salazar Slytherin.

Beatriz se adentró en la gigantesca boca de la estatua, durante varios minutos no vio nada más que oscuridad, otra ráfaga helada inundó el lugar y la pared frente a ella comenzó a brillar con destellos plateados. Se acercó al muro y pudo ver qué una daga se materializó de la nada, como si ya supiera lo que debía hacer, tomó el afilado instrumento y se hizo un corte en la palma derecha para, después, colocarla sobre la pared. Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos pero Beatriz sólo se concentró en cómo su sangre había sido absorbida por la pared y extrañas formas de serpientes color esmeralda la cubrían hasta formar una hermosa puerta de madera que se abrió para dar paso a un precioso cofre repleto de cuarzos color verde.

-¿Beatriz?-

-¿Beatriz, estás aquí?-

Las voces de dos hombres que ella conocía tan bien, hicieron eco en sus oídos. Debía acudir a su llamado, lo sabía pero no podía dejar el cofre ahí. Se agachó y lo tomó entre sus brazos, pesaba más de lo que creía. Se dirigió a la salida de la estatua, pudo distinguir las siluetas de Severus y Dumbledore mirándola con preocupación, en cuanto posó un pie fuera de la estatua, un intenso resplandor verde, originado del cofre, la cubrió de pies a cabeza. Los hombres que fueron a buscarla, se apresuraron a llegar a su lado pero, al desaparecer el resplandor, no pudieron hacer mucho más que sostenerla mientras se desvanecía, aún con el cofre entre brazos. Ambos se miraron entre sí, sin tener la menor idea de lo que ocurría, y su temor creció cuando descubrieron la marca con forma de serpiente que se había tatuado en la muñeca derecha de Beatriz.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la mente de la joven una sola frase había quedado grabada "Bienvenida, mi heredera, que el poder te enseñe el camino..."


	35. Capítulo 34: Oscuridad

**POV Beatriz**

Imágenes de los peores momentos de mi vida comenzaron a agolparse detrás de mis párpados. Gritos, golpes, peleas, la muerte de mi madre, sentí cada dolor que había padecido en mi vida como si estuviera volviendo a vivirlo y junto con el dolor llegó un deseo de venganza que jamás había experimentado, quería hacer pagar con creces a los responsables de mis sufrimientos. Devolver golpe por golpe, dañarlos como ellos me habían dañado a mí. Una fuerza colosal, un poder enorme fluía por mis venas, estaba segura que con un mínimo esfuerzo podría cobrar la factura de los malditos muggles que me hirieron una y otra vez durante tanto tiempo.

La voz de Severus, llamándome, trajo parte de mi consciencia de regreso a la realidad. Logré abrir los ojos y lo vi, estaba sosteniéndome en el suelo de un lugar al que no recordaba haber llegado, sus ojos me miraban con preocupación y pesar. La rabia, el rencor, la oscuridad volvió a golpear intensa desde mi interior pero bastó la presencia de Severus para pasarla a segundo plano.

-¿Beatriz? ¿Estás bien?-

Su voz, tan dulce y llena de cariño calentó mi corazón y me hizo querer alejar todos los malos sentimientos y pensamientos de mí. Tomé su brazo con fuerza y capturé sus ojos en los míos.

-Severus, ayúdame, por favor.-

Apenas percibí las lágrimas que cayeron por mi cara, intenté concentrarme en otras sensaciones pero era como si no fuera capaz de sentir absolutamente nada, traté de evocar algún recuerdo para contrarrestar lo negativo dentro de mí pero sólo logré que el frío y la ira aumentaran. Me aferré a la única persona que estaba logrando darme algo de paz.

-¿Cómo? Beatriz, dime ¿qué debo hacer?-

La desesperación en él era evidente, estaba preocupado, más que eso, por mí, porque me quería, porque en verdad le importaba.

-Haz que se vaya.-

-¿Quién? ¿Quién debe irse?-

Negué impaciente.

-La oscuridad, por favor, no quiero seguir sintiendo esto.-

Se quedó petrificado por un segundo y acarició mi rostro, limpiando mis lágrimas. Su toque fue como fuego que iluminó y derritió todo en mi interior. Respiré con alivió y él pareció darse cuenta que su toque me ayudó porque me tomó en brazos y me levantó, pasé mis brazos sobre su cuello y enterré mi cabeza en su pecho. Su aroma, el sonido acelerado de su corazón y su calidez devolvieron la serenidad a mi alma.

-Todo va a estar bien, cariño, te lo juro.-

Lo creí, en verdad lo creí porque estando junto a él la luz jamás me abandonaría. Sonreí y me apreté más contra su cuerpo.

-Lo sé.-

Me sentí realmente cansada, como jamás lo había estado, y, tan a salvo como me encontraba, simplemente me dejé vencer por el sueño.


	36. Cap 35: El jardín secreto Part 1

**POV Beatriz**

-¿Ya me dirás a dónde vamos?-

-Por supuesto que no, dejaría de ser una sorpresa, además, ya no falta mucho para que lleguemos.-

Severus me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-No es justo ¿sabes? Es tu cumpleaños, se supone que quien debería sorprenderte soy yo.-

Le devolví la sonrisa y pensé en todo lo que había pasado en lo que iba del día. Durante la madrugada fui arrastrada, por una presencia invisible, al interior de La Cámara de los Secretos donde encontré un extraño cofre, que Dumbledore aún revisaba con sumo cuidado antes de decidir si entregármelo o no, y mi estado de "heredera de Salazar Slytherin" quedó, más que en evidencia, grabado en la piel de mi muñeca derecha.

El director y Severus fueron por mí y me trajeron de vuelta a casa, completamente dormida. Desperté cuando amaneció, con mi adorado maestro de pociones durmiendo junto a mí y con sus brazos rodeando mi cintura. Nos tardamos un buen rato en salir, lo primero que hicieron todos al vernos fue felicitarme por mi cumpleaños y ofrecernos comida para desayunar, bueno me la ofrecieron a mí y yo se la ofrecí a Severus.

Después de llenar nuestros estómagos llegó el momento del interrogatorio, le conté a mi familia todo lo que había pasado con lujo de detalle, incluido el momento de oscuridad que experimenté, dijeron que investigarían y en cuanto supieran algo me lo harían saber pero por ahora lo mejor era que disfrutara de mi día. Esa fue su extraña manera de decirme que desapareciera del lugar mientras ellos arreglaban todo para celebrar.

No tuvieron que insistirme mucho, decidí que iría a uno de mis lugares favoritos que hace bastante no visitaba así que tomé mi varita, uno de mis arcos junto con un carcaj de flechas y desaparecía de ahí con Severus tomado de mi mano. Estar a su lado era el mejor remedio para prácticamente cualquier cosa, los silencios entre nosotros no los sentía pesados ni incomodos, me encantaba sentirlo cerca, disfrutar de su compañía.

-Estamos por llegar a un sitio al que nunca, jamás, he llevado a nadie, ni siquiera a Fantes o a Minnie. Es un lugar casi sagrado para mí, uno de mis mayores secretos, sin embargo, ni siquiera pensé en venir sola porque desde que estamos juntos no hay nada que no desee compartir contigo, ¿tienes idea de lo sorprendente que es eso?-

-Tan sorprendente como todo lo que te rodea, eres la persona más asombrosa que he conocido jamás.-

Negué con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Entonces nunca te has visto en un espejo.-

Iba a responderme pero puse mi mano libre sobre su boca cuando escuché el sonido de los cascos. Se quedó quieto, sonreí aún más y le hablé en un susurro.

-Llegamos, no hagas ningún ruido o movimiento brusco y obedece a todo lo que te diga ¿de acuerdo?-

Levantó una ceja y me miró inquisitivamente, alejé mi mano para dejarlo hablar.

-Así que ahora ¿tú eres la que da las órdenes?-

Su voz era baja pero su tono tan grave y presuntuoso, que sólo le escuchaba usar en clases, me hizo sentir algo extraño en el estómago, unas cosquillas que jamás había sentido junto con la necesidad de besarlo en ese preciso instante. Lo miré de arriba abajo y algo se encendió en mi interior, me parecía tan atractivo, sus finos labios que se movían de manera experta contra los míos, su piel cetrina y perfecta bajo las yemas de mis dedos, sus ojos negros que me estremecían de pies a cabeza, y de pronto recordé la calidez de sus brazos a mi alrededor, su aroma, el tacto de sus manos contra mi piel, el sabor de sus besos. Por Merlín, sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas cuando me di cuenta de a dónde me estaban llevando mis pensamientos. Bajé la cabeza demasiado turbada por las nuevas sensaciones.

-¿Te sientes bien? Tal vez deberíamos volver.-

Me sacudí esos pensamientos y volví a verlo.

-Estoy bien, vamos.-

Avanzamos unos metros más y por fin llegamos, pasamos unas cuantas cortinas de yerba y le enseñé a dónde lo había llevado. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su rostro formó el gesto de asombro más hermoso que jamás hubiera presenciado. Delante de nosotros se encontraba la parte de bosque más maravillosa, flores de todos los colores sobre follaje del verde más vivo, árboles frutales enormes, plantas de todo tipo, pequeños insectos y otros animales corriendo libres por aquí y por allá y bebiendo del río que corría por en medio del lugar. Pero lo más impresionante de todo eran los blanquecinos y extraordinarios unicornios que habitaban ahí.

Me adelanté a Severus y le indiqué que se quedara justo dónde estaba. Caminé hasta llegar a dos unicornios que estaban separados del resto, estuvieron a punto de huir pero reconocieron mi aroma, me acerqué un poco para confirmarlo y ellos fueron hasta mí. Relinchaban felices y yo acariciaba sus cabezas. Pronto nos rodearon muchos otros unicornios y se acercó al que más deseaba ver. Corrí hacia él y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, dio un resoplido sobre mi oreja y me golpeó en mi hombro con su cuerno, estaba enfadado.

-Hola, sí ya sé que tiene mucho tiempo que no vengo. Lo lamento.-

Volvió a bufar y giró un poco su cabeza para alejar mis manos de él. Sí, se ven muy puros e inocentes pero cuando te conviertes en el único amigo humano de un unicornio y lo dejas plantado por varios meses, no son ni tan buenos ni tan amables.

-¿En serio vas a seguir molesto? En verdad, no quise estar lejos por tanto tiempo pero pasaron demasiadas cosas, ya sabes, son los muggles con los que vivía y luego hubieron cosas con cierta magia que no tenía idea que tenía, mira.-

Levanté mi muñeca a la altura de sus ojos, siguió tratando de ignorarme pero me vio de reojo.

-Esta estúpida marca es el símbolo de Salazar Slytherin, ¿puedes creerlo? Se suponía que era hija de muggles y ahora soy una heredera de una magia ancestral o algo así y, por si fuera poco, resulta que Albus Dumbledore es mi abuelo.-

Y por fin volvió a mirarme de frente, con sus ojos repletos de sorpresa y preguntas.

-Sí, yo también me sorprendí, se suponía que no tenía familia, no una común, y ya tengo abuelo. Mi madre fue hija del director de Hogwarts y mi padre…-

Me mordí el labio, sabía lo que él le había hecho a los unicornios hace dos años, ¿y si me despreciaban por ser su hija? Lágrimas comenzaron a escocer mis ojos, tenía miedo a que me rechazaran, hasta ahora esto sólo lo sabían pocas personas, algunos centauros y una elfina doméstica.

-Mi padre es Voldemort, sé lo que él les hizo, yo… entenderé si no me quieren más por aquí yo…-

Se acercó hasta mí y puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro, dio un suave relinchido.

-Gracias, yo también te quiero.-

Volvió a alejarse para mirarme a los ojos, escuché fuerte y claro lo que me dijo. Los unicornios son criaturas míticas, espectaculares y sumamente inteligentes, además de que logran comunicarse con quienes ellos quieren mediante telepatía, no es como si escuchara su voz sino que simplemente aparece en mi mente lo que me dicen.

-Tú no eres como él y siempre serás bienvenida, no puedes ignorar de dónde vienes pero puedes decidir a dónde vas. Sé que decidirás bien.-

Sonreí y él dio otro relinchido. Se fue detrás de uno de los árboles y volvió con algo en el hocico.

-Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.-

Puso entre mis manos una pequeña fruta dorada parecida a una zarzamora por el tamaño y la forma. Era brillante, preciosa y producía un aroma único que jamás había olido.

-Su nombre es _Feli beatus_.-

-¿Cómo es _Felix felicis_?-

-Igual al Felix felices sólo que mucho más poderosa. Si comes esta fruta, durante siete horas tendrás éxito en todo lo que te propongas.-

-Wow, esto es demasiado, no puedo aceptarla.-

Quise regresársela pero me empujó con su hocico para que ni lo intentara.

-Es para ti.-

Lo abrasé una vez más y recordé al hombre que estaba esperándome.

-Traje a alguien para que lo conozcas. Es mi, bueno, no sé si novio sería un término adecuado pero sí, ¿puedo?-

Señalé a dónde estaba Severus y me dio la señal de que podía decirle que saliera. Llamé a mi pocionista favorito y se acercó poco a poco a dónde estaba con Silver. Severus se paró frente a nosotros y se nos quedó mirando con precaución, no quería hacer algo indebido.

-¿Es él?-

-Sí, te presento a Severus Snape. Severus, te presento a mi amigo, Silver.-

Severus hizo una tímida reverencia que me sacó una risa que logré disimular, claro que Silver no paró de reír en mi cabeza.

-¿Una reverencia? ¿Cree que soy la reina o qué? Alguien dígale que no hay monarquía en el Mundo Mágico-

-Silver.-

Severus se nos quedó mirando sin entender por qué había reprendido a mi amigo.

-Él usa la telepatía para comunicarse conmigo.-

La boca de Severus casi toca el suelo.

-Ya veo.-

-Bueno, Beatriz, es tiempo de divertirnos, ¿Vamos?-

Iba a decirle a Severus que era hora de jugar cuando lo vi algo perturbado, trago seco y me dijo con un poco de temor:

-Lo escuché, ¿cómo pudo entrar a mi mente?-

Me confundió un poco su respuesta pero la luz me llegó rápido.

-¿Eres un oclumante?-

Dudó pero no me mintió.

-Sí, de los mejores debo admitir.-

En serio que no dejaba de sorprenderme.

-Eso no importa, en realidad, los unicornios están por encima de la gran mayoría de nuestra magia pero, tranquilo, ellos jamás utilizarían sus poderes para algo indebido.-

Se tranquilizó un poco.

-De acuerdo, hora de que el juego comience.-

Sonreí de lado y llamé a Stella, llegó a mi lado en un segundo.

-Hola, pequeña, creí que te habías olvidado de nosotros.-

-Jamás, sólo estuve fuera de combate durante un tiempo. Pero ahora volví y es tiempo de mostrar porqué las chicas somos las más fuertes ¿no crees?-

Su relincho hizo eco en el bosque y logró que todos nos miraran.

-Te extrañé, vamos.-

Sonreí con expectativa y monté a Stella que enseguida comenzó a galopar.

-Los vemos en el campo, chicos.-

Silver, resopló en mi mente, con emoción y casi pude ver a Severus morirse del susto cuando prácticamente lo obligó a subirse en él para alcanzarnos. Cerré los ojos y disfruté del viento contra mi rostro, me fascinaba la sensación, no estábamos en el aire y aun así sentía que volábamos.


	37. Cap 36: El jardín secreto Part 2

**POV Severus**

Cuando era niño, una de las poquísimas veces que mamá y yo pudimos ir a pasear nos encontramos con un parque en el que había varios jinetes celebrando una competencia amistosa, cada uno con su propio colosal, hermoso e imponente caballo. Tenía cinco años y no había visto nada más maravilloso que a esas criaturas, su pelaje se veía tan sedoso, sus relinchos sonaban como música para mí y cada trote que daban era una danza a la que moría por unirme.

Recuerdo haber soñado prácticamente a diario con cómo se sentiría cabalgar sobre uno de esos preciosos especímenes, con el viento azotando mi piel y su monumental fuerza llevándome trote a trote hacia otro mundo al mismo tiempo que me sostenía en este. Con el tiempo entendí que ese sueño jamás se haría realidad, la clase de vida que yo llevaba, el destino que alguien como yo podía esperar no tenía bellos sueños hechos realidad ni mucho menos bellos caballos sobre los que montar.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, galopando a toda velocidad encima de un unicornio, la criatura más hermosa y pura del Mundo Mágico, junto a la más preciosa y perfecta mujer que ni mis más desaforados sueños pudieron haber concebido nunca. Yo, Severus Snape, un viejo y amargado profesor de pociones, ex mortífago, con un millón y medio de remordimientos y tonalidades oscuras que empañan mi alma; sintiéndome libre, feliz y privilegiado porque ese sueño de mi niñez no sólo se estaba cumpliendo sino que estaba siendo más grande de lo que jamás imaginé.

Mi cabello estaba esparcido hacía todas direcciones, el viento era imponente y me encantaba, todo a mi alrededor pasaba como un borrón y yo quería más, necesitaba más. Mis pulmones se vaciaron cuando un grito de emoción se escapó de lo más hondo de mi garganta, pude escuchar la risa sonora y melodiosa, que reconocería donde fuera, unos metros delante de mí. Beatriz y Stella nos llevaban la delantera, un fuerte relincho de Silver me dijo que eso no duraría mucho y otro grito de mi parte, esta vez completamente consciente le avisó que estaba listo para aumentar la velocidad. Así es como se disfrutaba de la libertad, así es como se supone que debía ser la vida, tan clara y emocionante como una carrera a caballo.

Alcanzamos a las chicas en unos cuantos segundos, quedamos lado a lado, podía sentir a mi cuerpo reaccionar ante la cercanía de Beatriz y podía oler su perfume aún en medio del clímax de la competencia.

-¿Te gusta la sorpresa?-

Su sonrisa me encegueció, casi podía olvidar el estado en que la encontré horas antes en la Cámara de los secretos. No tenía idea de lo que ocurría pero estaba convencido de que haría cualquier cosa con tal de conservar esa sonrisa en su rostro. Por supuesto, las competencias eran punto y aparte. Con todas mis fuerzas pensé: "Silver, es hora de ganar". No sabía cómo funcionaba lo de la telepatía con los unicornios pero esperaba que me escuchara y una risa emocionada seguida de un "Entonces hagámoslo" en mi mente me confirmó que el mensaje le había llegado. Le devolví la sonrisa a Beatriz y antes de que Silver pusiera su velocidad al máximo le contesté.

-Por supuesto que sí y esto me gustará aún más.-

Un fuerte jalón hacia adelante y mi respiración entrecortada junto con un quejido apenas audible de mi novia detrás de nosotros fueron las señales de que lo habíamos conseguido, habíamos ganado. Minutos u horas después, segundos en lo que a mí respecta Silver fue acoplando su trote hasta que se paró totalmente. Tardé un momento en incorporarme, había sido fabuloso pero también había sido la primera vez que montaba y sin mencionar que no era precisamente un jovenzuelo acostumbrado a los deportes extremos. Completamente agotado pero con una estúpida sonrisa que podía perfectamente sentir en mi rostro, me bajé de Silver para sentarme bajo la sombra de un enorme sauce blanco. El unicornio relincho como anunciando la victoria y me dio un golpe de camaradería con su cuerno en uno de mis hombros.

-Listo, compañero, hemos ganado. Eres un gran acompañante, nadie había podido ganarle a Beatriz en una carrera.-

Tenerlo dentro de mi cabeza era raro porque no era como cuando uso Legeremens para escuchar los pensamientos de alguien, tampoco como escuchar mi propia voz o la de alguien más, era más como un conjunto de sensaciones que simplemente cobran sentido y se traducen ante mí con palabras. Era extraño pero no me molestaba en realidad, algo en su presencia me hacia sentir tranquilo y seguro. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar de los aromas deliciosos que comenzaban a llegarme. Sándalo, pergamino, tinta, jazmínes, canela, chocolate... y miles de fragancias más que me llenaban los sentidos. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no perderme en los olores pero al fin le contesté a Silver en voz alta.

-Por más que mi primer instinto sea el de colgarme la victoria, lo cierto es que, yo no he hecho nada. Tú fuiste el que corrió a toda velocidad, tú ganaste, yo sólo te acompañé.-

-No lo entiendes, Severus. Las carreras entre humanos y unicornios son diferentes a cualquier otra.-

Abrí los ojos con curiosidad, las orbes azules de Silver parecían sonreirme.

-Cuando un humano monta a un unicornio, las mentes de ambos se funden en una. La fuerza de los dos también se mezcla junto con la voluntad y las emociones. La única razón por la que hoy pude ganarles a Stella y a Beatriz es que tu fuerza me impulsó para hacerlo.-

Aluciné con esa información y enseguida recordé lo que estaba pensando durante la carrera. Me sentí vulnerable, ahora él conocía una parte de mí y de mi vida que no debía conocer.

-Severus, antes se lo dije a Beatriz y ahora te lo digo a ti. Tu pasado no te define, lo importante es lo que hagas de aquí en adelante. Sé que a veces la oscuridad dentro de ti puede parecerte densa y poderosa pero créeme, la luz que posees es mucho más grande y fuerte. Has dado grandes pasos hacia delante, no retrocedas ahora. Confía en ti y en lo que sientes tanto como confías en quien te lo hace sentir.-

-Chicos, aquí están. ¿Tanto les costaba decirnos a dónde irían?-

Silver y yo nos giramos para ver a Beatriz llegar completamente empapada junto a Stella que parecía más divertida que otra cosa.

-¿Qué te pasó?-

-Nada, Severus, sólo que a ti y a tu nuevo amiguito se les ocurrió acelerar justo cuando pasábamos al borde del río y Stella me tiró directo al fondo.-

Los ojos de Beatriz echaban chispas que incrementaron con los relinchos divertidos de los unicornios.

-No te enfades con nosotros sólo porque ganamos, si querías que Severus y yo nos detuviéramos debiste pedirlo.-

Beatriz hizo un mohin de enfado, vio mal a Stella de nuevo y fue a sentarse junto a mí.

-Como sea.-

Reprimí una carcajada y abrasé a Beatriz, suspiró y se relajó entre mis brazos.

-Felicidades, eres muy bueno en esto.-

-Gracias, tal vez pueda enseñarte uno o dos trucos.-

-No me presiones Snape.-

Me mordí los labios para no reírme, era muy divertido verla tan enfadada por haber perdido. La humedad de su cabello me recordó algo.

-Oye, ¿por qué no usaste tu varita para secarte?-

Se pegó un poco más a mí.

-Porque el agua de ese río es anti magia, tengo que esperar a que se seque naturalmente.-

-Además aunque quisiera usar su varita no podría.-

Beatriz y yo nos separamos para ver a Stella.

-¿Por qué Stella? ¿Acaso vas a quitármela para que no intente solucionar lo que me hiciste?-

-No, es sólo que sería difícil para ti utilizarla si se cayó en el pasto cuando saliste volando hacia el río.-

-!¿Qué?¡ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

La unicornio empezó a retroceder con lentitud.

-Bueno, al principio, porque estabas en el río y la corriente te llevaba rápido y, luego, porque me pareció más divertido que tuvieras que regresar corriendo a buscarla.-

Y tras decir eso último, Stella se regresó a todo galope por donde había llegado mientras que Beatriz hizo lo propio corriendo tras ella y Silver y yo nos carcajeábamos a más no poder. En un momento miré hacia arriba y mi corazón casi se paraliza por lo que vio. Encima de mí, justo en la copa del árbol que me cobijaba, estaba la punta de un arcoiris. Si se trataba de un sueño, rogaba no volver a despertar.

* * *

 ***Nota:** Espero la espera haya valido la pena, gracias por leer. Espero sus comentarios, votos, preguntas, quejas y todo lo que quieran decirme. Los quiero, saludos.


End file.
